How Never Became Forever
by LoveLaughLive13
Summary: Hairdresser & simple yet beautiful girl Shailene Woodley meets sexy, arrogant, playboy, actor Daren Kagasoff. She slaps him & he marries her against her will to get revenge. A sassy girl plus a cocky man is an equation for attraction but when you add hatred you can't figure the math out! Tempers will flare and sparks will ignite...but will the flames remain?
1. Hollywood Meets Hairdresser

_Welcome to my second Fan Fiction! Read and Review please!_

**_Full Summary:_**_ Shailene Woodley is a simple hairdresser working at Magic Studio for the actors. She doesn't care much for actors...they are just people after all...and she is a simple, beautiful girl. Daren Kagasoff is Hollywood's Heartthrob and a bit of a playboy. Arrogant, cocky and an egotistical jerk...he believes the world revolves around him. So when Shailene slaps him for being a jerk, it's common for him to want revenge. He does it by forcing her to marry him against her will. Can love develop under all this hate?_

_This Fiction is loosely based on the Indian Television Drama...Madhubala - Ek Ishq Ek Junoon. Credit goes to them! Amazing show!_

**Don't look for love. Let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love. You don't force yourself to fall...you just fall.**

* * *

"Mom, I'm leaving. I have to go to work." I hollered out to my amazing mother Molly Woodley. She was in the kitchen cleaning up. I grab my purse and shove in a crumpled ten dollar bill into it. I quickly step into my russet colored flats and and leave after hugging my mom good-bye.

_Mothers..._

I fingered the tiny diamond ring on my ring finger while I was waiting for the bus. I was engaged to Peter Callaghan and we were to be married in a week. Our wedding date was close and I was a little nervous, to be honest. The thought about spending your life with someone was quite frightening. But, I'm sure it would be alright.

Peter was a sweet, shy, timid person and he was the CEO of a big company that sold security devices. He had a crop of brown hair and his eyes were a mossy green color. But looks didn't matter. He was sweet and I hoped he would keep me happy.

His mom Elizabeth Callaghan was best friends with my mother...so why the hell not? He had an amazing job and I would soon get one after I obtained my University degree. Which reminds me...I have a Physics class at three o'clock in the afternoon.

My mother had long divorced my father George after he had shamelessly cheated on her. He didn't deserve to be my father, much less deserved to be called one. It wasn't even like he cared for me and my older sister Victoria. He was a selfish bastard. My mother had been through so much in life and yet had somehow managed to smile through the tears. Victoria was my step sister. My mother had gotten pregnant in high school and raised Victoria and then had me after she had gotten married.

I wanted her to die a happy woman and give her all I could because, frankly...she deserved it. She wanted me to marry Peter and I had no objections. He was sweet guy and we would get along well. But I wondered sometimes if being civil with him was enough. Shouldn't we be in love?

I shook my head from the silly thoughts that were clouding my mind. Love was best if it was left for Nicholas Sparks and movies. Stuff like bumping into each other and love at first sight on existed in fantasy. But reality was a cruel bitch.

I entered the Magic Film Studio, after the bus driver dropped me off. The building was huge with it's overly decorated walls and large mahogany tables. There were cameras and lights and green screens everywhere. The theme colors, bronze and blue were at every turn.

I went into the my room and placed my bag down on my table. There were hair sprays, curlers, conditioners, shampoos, straighteners, clips, combs, brushes and many other hair supplies at every corner in my room.

"Mrs. Woodley, Lisa Terrance is ready for her hair to be done." An unknown person came in. I nodded and grabbed a few of my hair tools and shoved them into my bag to head to Lisa's room. She was the lead actress in Daren Kagasoff's hit new movie Sacrifice.

I had seen how he behaved with his co-workers enough to know he was an egotistical, arrogant jerk who believed he was God's gift to women. For shit's sake he was just another set of balls to the world. Just because his career was more open to the public eye doesn't make him any different than anyone.

He had unruly jet black hair and piercing brown eyes. His cheek bones were prominent and his lips were beautifully carved. Fine, he was a total babe but hey...so was Zac Efron!

Rumor had it that he and his mom and hadn't spoken to each other even if they lived in the same house. He lived with his mom, step father, step brother, and sister in law. It was said that his sister in law and him were once a couple but she ditched him for his brother. I couldn't be sure. I hadn't been working in the Hollywood industry long enough.

Victoria however, was totally into show biz. She was auditioning for a small female role in Sacrifice. She never really seemed to like me and I don't exactly know why. I mean, she was civil but never friendly. It really confused me why she acted so hostile towards me sometimes. I had never done anything to her. My mom never seemed to notice either, so I didn't feel the need to bring it up.

"I need it to be straight." Lisa huffed like giving me orders was a full time job. I grimaced. I would totally bitch out on her if I wasn't in danger of loosing my job. I quickly got out the heat protectant and sprayed it carefully over her strawberry blonde hair. I swear to God half of her hair was just extensions. She seemed like the typical, fake tits, fake tan and fake smile girl.

I heard shouting and recognized it to be Daren's. I rolled my eyes. He also had one hell of a temper.

"Mrs. Woodley?" I heard a shaky voice through the door and noticed it was the same women from earlier who called me to do Lisa's hair.

"Yes." I answered, curious as to what she wanted.

"There is an emergency and I'm afraid you have to do Mr. Kagasoff's hair." She said all in one breath, nervous and fidgety.

"I'm sorry this isn't what..." I was cut off.

"Princess, you do my hair or she gets fired." A heard a smooth, velvety, sexy voice from behind me. I turned and it was none other than Daren Kagasoff.

"What do you mean?" I seethed unable to control my irritation with this dipshit.

"It means you do my hair or she gets fired." He said again an infamous smirk creeping up his lips. He really _was_ sexy even if he was a jerk.

''Please, Mrs. Woodley." The women pleaded to me. I took in a deep breath and weighed my choices. I didn't have the heart to get the women fired even it did mean spending time with him. Why did God make so caring? It's like a curse in this situation.

_No good deed goes unpunished... _

"Fine." I huffed. His smirk grew wider.

I pulled on the hem of my high low Heatwave skirt and adjusted my dark blue short sleeved top. I felt very nervous all of a sudden.

_What the fuck Shailene? He's just another dick in this world..._

I returned to his room with a few hair gels, combs, brushes and hair sprays. He was seated in his seat in front of his vanity. Surprisingly it wasn't bombarded with products. I swear some men here had more cosmetics and hair products then I did. It was a nice change to look at a practically empty vanity.

"What do want me to do?" I said trying to be civilized. The faster I got his hair done, the faster I'd be able to leave.

"Nothing much Princess. Just a little brushes here and there and a little gel." This was what he had made such a big deal about.I wished he'd stop calling me princess. I was anything but that.

I tried not to roll my eyes...hey I said I tried, not that I didn't. I got out a special paddle brush for his disheveled sex hair...did I just think that?

_You are engaged..._

I shook away my thoughts and ran my fingers through his surprisingly soft and full pitch black hair. I bit my lip to try and hold back a gasp. His hair was so incredibly silky and soft. I ran my paddle brush across his hair and tried to hurry up when I massaged the musky scented gel into his scalp. None of said a word. The room felt stuffy and hot, even with the air conditioning on.

"So you are getting married?" He questioned. He probably noticed my ring.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Interesting." I heard him say and smirk a little bit. I don't know why but he was getting on my nerves. For some reason the fact that I let him get to me pissed my off even more. I massaged his scalp harder hoping to annoy him but I got responded with groans of pleasure. That raspy sound instantly wet my panties. I removed my hands and resorted to the paddle brush to even out the gel.

''You have the most incredibly soft hands Princess." He said, a sly smirk coating his lips.

_Thank god for cotton panties... _

I felt a blush creeping up. I blushed at the most inconvenient times.

"Do you always blush when you are embarrassed?" He asked, sounding like he was trying to mask a laugh or two.

"No." I answered my voice gritted. "It happens when I'm mad as hell too." I saw a flash of something dark in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. I continued doing his hair in silence and was about to leave.

"Wait." Daren said standing up and walking towards me.

"Yes. What can I do for you?'' I answered in the most professional voice I could muster. I needed to get out of here fast. I could quickly buy lunch, work a little bit more, attend my three o'clock Physics class and go home forget this ever happened. I had to get married soon and I couldn't waste my time on unnecessary thoughts. I was going to be wearing a mermaid styled wedding dress and had no complaints. It was a beautiful cream color that fell down in elegant waves to the ground. I had saved up for it.

"Princess." Daren answered immediately angering me again. "With tits like those, you can do whatever you want."

I registered his words and his smirk and I felt the fury burn up my insides. Who the fuck did he think he was? Without a second thought I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. The sound of my skin coming in contact with his seemed to echo off the bronze colored walls.

His hand was touching the part where I slapped him and my hand was tinging from the force. His eyes bore into mine and they darkened suddenly. He was seething his hand still on his cheek.

I gulped. I was going to loose my job.

I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed out the door panting trying to get the panicky feeling to leave my nerves. I was _sooo_ busted.

* * *

I quickly exited the University and stopped outside before pulling out my phone. I called my best friend since diapers...Sheridan Parker.

"Sheridan, I need to talk to you." I answered hoping she would notice my pleading.

"Babe, when and where." She answered. I breathed I sigh of relief. She really was amazing.

"In twenty minutes at the Snack Shack." I answered.

"See you there bitch." She teased. Her playfulness made me smile even at a desperate time like this.

We hung up and I quickly made my way to our favorite hang out spot since teenagers, the Snack Shack. It was like a little restaurant combined with a delicatessen.

Sheridan had stick straight blonde hair. It was real. Every part of her. No fake smile or fake tan. She had clear blue eyes and flawless complexion. She was just as beautiful and real on the inside as she was on the outside. I don't what I'd do without her. I took a seat on the tables on the sidewalk, fidgeting with my phone. I couldn't play Subway Surfers because my finger were so shaky.

If I lost my job, I don't know what would happen. My family wasn't very rich. I lived a two bedroom apartment with my mom and Victoria. We had what we need and I was grateful but if I lost this job...no one else had a job. We had bills, rents...

I looked up and saw a limo heading down the street. Tabloids and paparazzi were following close behind. Suddenly the limo stopped by directly in front of me. Then...oh shit...

Daren got out.

His dark eyes landed on me and I gulped. It was like I was glued to my seat. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. He made his way over to me, his strides long. He was seething and his lips were pressed into a hard line. I bit the corner of my bottom lip. It was nervous habit.

He grabbed my forearm and pulled me up. I still couldn't speak. My voice was gone.

Ursula from The Little Mermaid could have taken it for all I knew.

"You slapped me." He seethed into my ear. Tabloids were clicking away probably coming up head titles for tomorrow's paper right now. This is like a news company's wet dream and my worst nightmare.

"Do you know what I could do to you?" He all but shouted at me. I knew exactly what he could do. He was going to do it. I didn't answer.

I couldn't.

He laughed but I knew nothing seemed funny at the moment.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are that makes you think you could slap me..."I seemed to have found my voice as I cut him off.

I pried his fingers of me arm and glared at him, the anger threatening to erupt like a volcano inside me.

''Listen here Mr. Hollywood...I don't know who the fuck _you_ think _you_ are, but I am a person. I deserve the same amount of respect you do and anyone else for that matter. Fantasy's amazing but lets take a reality check, the sun doesn't revolve around you. You never wait in long ass lines, or wear the same thing twice. Everything is delivered to you on a silver platter. Not all of us wear four thousand dollar suits or spend hundreds of dollars on a pair of jeans. Some of us actually have a difficult time making ends meet. You have no idea what a life is. So don't act like you know who I am...because you sure as hell don't." I yelled.

We seemed to be drawing a crowd but I could care less. I was panting and gasping for breath.

"You can fire me for all I care.'' I fisted the lapels of his blazers in my hands unknowingly tugging him closer to me. His cinnamon scented breath fanned over my face deliciously. I shook away my thoughts and focused on my anger that was prominently there.

His fingers gripped my hips tightly before pulling me to him.

"I won't." He snarled. I looked at him my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I won't fire you, but I'll sure as hell make you pay. Your wedding...not going to happen. I promise you that." I let go of his shirt and tried to push him away realizing how close in proximity we were. My efforts were in vain as he tugged me closer to him.

"Being a dick won't make yours any bigger." I seethed at him and I heard a few people gasp and whisper in shock.

"It's okay Princess. Mine is plenty big." He closed the distance between his groin digging into my lower abdomen. It was...hard.

_What in the name of fuck?_

He smirked and leaned and whispered. "You don't know who I am either."

He released me and made his way to his fancy ass car.

"I always keep my promises Princess. Don't expect to be getting married anytime soon." He soon sat down in his car and sped away, tabloids following him and some remaining to harass me. I found my way out of the crowd and noticed Sheridan. Her face was pale and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

She had seen the little _discussion_ that occurred previously.

* * *

I threw on my black, cotton, opaque boy shorts and baby pink camisole as I was getting ready to sleep. Mom had asked me about what happened today and I lied to her. I hated lying to her but I couldn't seem to explain it to her, much less myself. I burned out my scented candle and placed my books on my desk.

My and Victoria shared a room. We had split the room in half her things on one side, mine on the other. It didn't bug me. I didn't have much things either. Victoria however...it seemed like any amount of space was too small for her. She had her outfits for the next day always ready for her. She always seemed to wear flashy, glittery and bold outfits.

She had red hair like my mom and brown eyes. I had hazel eyes and a chestnut brown hair color that was kind of ombre and not very noticeable. My hair was usually kind of wavy.

She was in the bathroom. She said she had gotten the role and I felt happy for her but her hostile attitude seemed to increase even more. It was really starting to piss me off.

I couldn't seem to sleep so I pulled out my favorite childhood book...Charlotte's Web.

_There was only a few people in the world that were good friends and good writers...Charlotte was both..._

I smiled. I practically had the book memorized.

I couldn't help my thoughts as they kept drifting back to Daren and his ambition to ruin my wedding. What would he do? Surely he knew how important this marriage was to me? But would he care? I wondered if he was going to get married? I mean he was twenty five, only a year older than me. I focused my thoughts back on the problem...

I heard the door bell ring.

Who would want to visit at this time of the night. Mom was asleep. I was bout to get out bed and answer when Victoria barged out of the bathroom.

"I'll get it." She yelled. I rolled my eyes. It was probably her boyfriend or something and had wanted a midnight kiss.

I heard a squeal and a chuckle from the doorway. For some reason that smooth voice sounded extremely familiar.

_Paranoid much..._

I shrugged it off and was about to turn off the lights when Victoria came in.

"Some one is here to see you." She deadpanned. I hopped out of bed and wondered who it could be. Maybe Sheridan...but that didn't explain Victoria's squeal and that chuckle. I opened the front door but no one was there. This was probably Victoria's joke. I closed the door and was about to proceed back to my room wen I saw _him_ leaning against the wall.

I screamed startled. He merely chuckled.

_How did he..._

_That bastard... _

"You." I pointed at him feeling furious all over again.

"Me." He answered, fighting off a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" I gritted at him, my teeth clenched together.

"Enjoying the view Princess." He smirked and raked his eyes over me shamelessly. I blushed remembering I was half naked. I quickly ran into mine an Victoria's room and cam out with a bathrobe on.

His smirk grew wider.

"What do you want Hollywood?" I glared at him.

I knew how to play nicknames too.

"I came to tell you that I've already found your address. Won't be long until I know your wedding date Princess." He smirked, blew me a kiss and headed out the door.

"Wait. What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked him heading out in to the lobby behind him with my bathrobe on.

"No one slaps me and gets away with it Princess." He glared at me, his mood shifting. I pushed so he landed with a thud on the wall.

_Click..._

What the fuck...

He smirked, pulled me in by my waist, so I was pressed up against him. He turned as around, I was against the wall, with him against me.

_Click..._

Tabloids!

"Get the fuck away from me." I seethed. I tried to push him off me, but my efforts were useless. At least he kept a respectable distance from me unlike in the after noon near the Snack Shack.

"Your going to regret ever looking at me." He glared at me his eyes so dark and intense.

"I already do." I looked back at him with the same expression of hate. I made sure it was just as intense.

"I have to go. Fans are waiting, Princess. Don't forget to invite me to your wedding." He left. He was such a jerk it frustrated me sometimes. How did he become so hateful and cold? More importantly, how did he get my address?

_That bastard..._

I was really starting to worry about my wedding now. I nervously bit the corner of my lip. The tabloids had taken pictures of us on the wall like that.

I had to call Peter. His family would think the wrong thing when they saw the pictures on the news tomorrow. I ran upstairs and picked up the phone.

"Peter?" I asked. I called on his land line so I didn't know who would pick up. I hoped it was Peter. I needed to talk with him and get over with this situation fast. This was my fucking wedding for God's sake. Our families would die of embarrassment. I swear to God I'd kill Daren if he'd do anything to hurt my mom or anyone close to me.

"Hi, Shailene." His voice was bright and cheery and it seemed like he was happy to see me. It made me want to smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I said nervously.

"What?'' He sounded sincere.

"Tomorrow, you'll see things on the paper. Just promise you won't believe it. None of it is going to be true. It's the paparazzi taking pictures at the wrong moments." I said worriedly.

"Okay." He said hesitantly. I knew he wanted ask more but for the sake of me he didn't. It made me want to hug him.

"Thanks." I hung up and then made my to bed. Victoria was already asleep and I turned my nigh light off carefully. I was terrified of the dark. I was diagnosed with Achluophobia when I was seven years old. I was very scared of the dark, so I always made sure to be careful. It was nothing dangerous just a very serious fear.

I tried to get rid of all the bad thoughts and think of happy things, like my wedding dress and I tried to count unicorns. It was tip my mom gave me when I couldn't sleep and it always seemed to help.

But the nervous feeling I got never left especially when I dreamt of none other than Mr. Hollywood.

* * *

_Read and Review! I hope you liked it!_

**_Can I get 5-10 reviews? _**

_Reviewers got to Heaven._

_Seriously._

_I love you bitches! PM if you want! I love making new friends!_


	2. The Lion and the Tigress

_Read and Review please! I hope you like it so far! I'm very thankful for the response I have gotten back! Once again I give credit to the Madhubala - Ek Ishq Ek Junoon producers Luck bitches!_

_**Pictures of the characters are on my profile!**_

**The only perfect curve on a girl's body is her smile.**

* * *

I woke up to the shrill ringing of my alarm clock. I could hear Victoria groaning.

"Turn that thing off. Some of us need to sleep." She groaned her voice muffling into her pillow. I ran a hand through my bird's nest of a hair. I felt exhausted. I had dreamt about Daren Kagasoff. It was not a sex dream by any means. It was actually a very confusing dream. I had waken up many times in the middle of the night because I wasn't able to sleep. Any dream about Daren Kagasoff should be a nightmare.

My dream went something like this. There was darkness every where. I couldn't see anything. I would always notice a dim light radiating off from the middle of the darkness. I would always try to reach it but never succeeded. I heard Daren's voice echoing from off the darkness.

_"Princess..." _

It frustrated me to no end. I never even saw his face, I just kept hearing his voice. I reluctantly got up and made my bed. Today was going to be another frustrating day at work. I thought Daren was kidding about ruining my wedding but now I realized the bastard really thought I should pay. I still couldn't for the life of me figure how he'd gotten my address and would he be able to find out my wedding.

I was going to have my wedding and reception in California Wedding Hall and Party Rental. I was so scared at the thought of him doing something. What would he do? If he hurts anyone I swear to God I'd kill him. I'm just fatigued at thinking about what might happen.

I got in the shower and quickly lathered up my hair in Herbal Essences: Honey I'm Strong shampoo. I used my Dove: Pomegranate and Lemon Verbana scented body wash. I cleansed my face using Cetaphil Facial Cleanser. I decided to wear my H&M Silk top, my TOPSHOP Zig Zag Wide Leg Trousers, my River Island Black short chain statement necklace, and my Prairie Grass Sandals in Brown.

For makeup I decided on a light smokey eye with my Stila Cosmetics 'In the Light' Natural Eye Shadow Palette. For lips I just decided on my Burt's Bees Tinted Lip Balm. For bronzer and blush I used my NARS bronzer and blush duo. I used my NARS Duo Concealer to conceal my dark circles. I don't usually wear foundation since I'm not very fond of the 'cake face' makeup look. After eye liner and mascara I spritz on a little bit of my Marc Jacobs Daisy Eau So Fresh Sunshine perfume for a little floral scent.

I brush through my damp hair put it in a high ponytail using a simple black rubber band. I don't like using too much heat on my hair as it damages my hair very easily. I grab my cream colored ASOS Across Body Bag With Ruched Quilt I feel ready to head out.

I go out into the living room and I see Elizabeth and Peter are there. Both give me warm smiles and I can't help smiling widely in return. Mom is in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mom let me help you." I offer when I see her fumbling with a box of pop tarts.

"Sweety no. Sit down." She says and I oblige happily.

"Honey can you get the paper." My mom calls out from the kitchen. I suddenly remember yesterday night and the paparazzi taking pictures. I panic and try not to look nervous in front of Elizabeth and Peter. My fingers start shaking and I fidget while walking out the door and pick up the paper. I'm too afraid to look at it because I know what it is going to say. I'm so nervous. This could embarrass my family, me, Peter.

I fucking _hate_ Daren Kagasoff. I don't think I have ever hated someone so much and with so much passion in my life. I have known him for a day when I started my new job yesterday and he makes me want to wear a stiletto and stomp on his guts.

He's out to ruin me because of his stupid ego.

I took a quick look at the paper and the front cover made me want to cry and rip apart this whole news paper.

* * *

**Secret Love Affair Between Newbie Hairdresser Shailene Woodley and Hollywood Playboy Daren Kagasoff?**

_Is it hate that these two are portraying or just mere sexual frustration? Yesterday afternoon in front of Snack Shack these two love birds had a heated discussion about putting Mr. Kagasoff into his place. He's out to get revenge for the slap she delivered to him this morning and we don't know if engaged Shailene Woodley has a death wish or is secretly interested in Mr. Kagasoff. __Who wouldn't be? With his good looks and talents he is a charmer but it appears that he has frustrated Hairdresser Shailene on her first day at the job! Is it just frustration or sexual frustration?!_

* * *

They had inserted like five hundred pictures of me and Daren in my apartment lobby from last night, with me in my bathroom against the wall and him caging me in. I kept clenching and un-clenching my fists. I didn't know what to do and I could feel tears threatening to spill over. They accused us of a secret love affair. Yeah, that'll happen when hell freezes over!

I went inside with the news paper in my hand and my heart thumping inside my chest. My stomach felt queasy and I wanted to regurgitate. I felt sick and pure, unadulterated hatred boiled inside me. My face felt heated and flushed and I felt embarrassed.

I handed the news paper to my mom and awaited yelling and screaming.

"Shailene...is this true?'' My mom asked me. Her face looked pale and her eyes looked frightened. I hate the fact hat I made her feel like this.

"No, it's just he was...and I was..." I mumbled like a petulant teenager. "It's not true. They made it look that way." I said. Elizabeth and Peter looked curious and ambiguous. I felt so shaky and broken. I can't believe I had forgotten about today's news paper.

"Is something wrong?'' Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

My mom cleared her throat. "No, nothing just some political confusion. It's hard to believe." Peter had caught my eye and I'm sure remembered our awkward phone conversation last night. My mom threw the paper in the garbage and plastered a smile on. I had lost my appetite. I grabbed a Nature Valley granola bar from the pantry and bid good bye to everyone. My mom gave me a tern, suspicious look and I knew she wanted to talk, just not now.

I gave her a quick smile and rushed out the door. I had classes to attend later and I felt so nervous to return to Magic Film Studios again.

I quickly made my way into my room and shoved the hair products away from my mahogany table. I massaged my temples using my finger tips. My heart beats wouldn't slow down and I felt degraded and mortified. I willed the tears to not come. What would people think of me? The anxiety hit me with full force.

I was fucking engaged for God's sake!

I had nothing to do so I began organizing my hair products. They were all over the place. I organized when I felt nervous or anxious. It was a habit just like biting my lip was. I contemplated on calling Sheridan but I didn't want to worry her while she was working. She had a job as waitress in a very famous restaurant called Eclipse. It was meant for extremely wealthy people that could afford four thousand dollar wines.

I started organizing my conditioners beginning with the Clear Ultra Shea Smooth & Nourish Conditioner to my Bumble and Bumble Surf Creme Rinse Conditioner from. My fingers felt shaky when I place my Sebastian Professional Color Ignite Multi Shampoo into the correct shelve. I was sure my lip would be raw by the time I was done biting it. My lips felt chapped and dry. I took out my Burt's Bees, Replenishing Lip Balm with Pomegranate Oil and applied in over my lips hoping it would help.

I reached into my bag and took long sips from my water bottle. My head started to hurt and I was confused and frustrated I didn't know what to do.

"Princess I see you are here early today." I heard from the door way. My eyes zeroed in on Daren and I went into full bitch mode. His eyes were amused and vindictive and I wanted to slap that smirk of his face.

Who the fuck did he think he was?!

"You son of a bitch." I all but seethed at him. I remained in front of my desk not moving towards him afraid pictures would be taken by the sneaky tabloids. My eyes narrowed in on him and his piercing gaze. He made me want to be a hateful and violent person.

I hated him even more for that. He was by far the bane of my existence.

"Watch your fucking mouth Princess. You'll regret it." He glared at me trying to get me to break and look away timidly.

"You watch yours, you fucking dipshit. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with but stay out of my life." I matched his glare not backing down.

"I'll get out after I'm done making you realize no one ever slaps me or speaks like that to me. _Ever_." He emphasized. His eyes seemed to burn holes through me and it angered me further.

"Well it's about time don't you think you egomaniac." I raised my voice a slight octave and his eyes were pitch black and his fists were clenching and un-clenching. He deserved everything I gave him. He was an ungrateful bastard.

"Tell your stupid _fans_ that none of what they are saying is true. Hell would have to freeze over before that happened.'' I hissed at him.

He glared at me one last time before he said, "Princess, don't forget...your wedding, not happening." He told me in a gritted voice before leaving and closing the door. He kept threatening me about my wedding. I had never met such a cruel, cold bastard like him. His threatening made me panicky and feel like an afraid little girl, contradicting my exterior. I had to remain strong for my family, my mom.

_My mom..._

_My mom..._

I have to call her!

"Mom?" I questioned to see if she was on the phone.

"Shailene, honey what's wrong? The news paper?!" She said in a maternal voice that made me feel even more guilty and ashamed for what had happened. If only I had kept my hands to myself I wouldn't be in this sticky situation with that heartless bastard!

"Mom, I can explain..." I gulped, feeling tense.

"I'm waiting." Her voice was stern unlike the soft voice she had used to speak to me moments ago.

"It's just that he was being an idiot and I slapped him and he is threatening to ruin the wedding." I said fast enough, hoping she would understand and not make me go over the gory details.

"Sweety, the newspaper says something completely different." She said confused and oblivious to the situation.

"Mom, you know the tabloids. They'd do anything to get a reaction out of the public." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." She remained quiet and I was ever so thankful of her for not suspecting me and making false accusations. Even though I totally deserved them. I tried to think that maybe I had done something right. But in reality I had put my family's reputation in danger to merely put Mr. Hollywood in his place. I was angry at myself for letting me stoop to his place.

"So sweety is the wedding hall rental final?'' My mom asked unsure.

"Yes mom, it's the California Wedding Hall and Party Rental and they gave us time from nine AM to 12 AM for next Monday and the time also includes the reception." I answered to make her sure.

"Okay honey. Bye! Stay safe."

_Mothers..._

The door suddenly opened revealing a smirking Daren Kagasoff. "I told you I'd find out about your wedding Princess." He said and left leaving me flabbergasted and feeling like an idiot. He knew! What was I going to do now?! My nervous, panicky feeling resurfaced and my heart thumped senselessly against my chest. The queasy feeling in my stomach returned and I took long sips of my water that had gone warm.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let him figure everything out? I felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

I tried to focus on other things but the anxiety didn't leave me.

I finished clearing the mess off my desk and I got called to do Zara Collin's hair. She was the female protagonist in the movie Sacrifice. I tried to forget the mess I had made made my way over to her room with an insane amount of hair supplies. Her vanity was filled with jewelry, hair tool and lip glosses that all looked the same. She had a cake face foundation going and lips seemed overly glossed.

"I need my hair to curled." She said filing her nails. I rolled my eyes at her.

I needed to stop doing that. My eyes would probably stay that way forever.

As a kid, my mom had always told me to not roll my eyes or they would stay that way forever. I got very scared after that and from then on I would to something called _collaborating_ my eye balls. What I would do is that I would think about how many times a look in a certain direction for the past few hours and then look in the opposite direction for the same amount of time. It made my eye balls feel secure.

I ran a brush through her damaged and coarse blonde hair and pulled out the T3 Body Waver Large Barrel Styling Iron. I sprayed on the Oscar Blandi Pronto Dry Styling Heat Protect Spray to prevent some damage to her already damaged hair. I took small strands and began curling them and adding more volume to her flat hair using a teasing brush.

My phone started ringing.

"One second." I said to an annoyed looking Zara after I had removed the curling iron away from her hair. As much as I would love to burn her hair, by job was already on the line. No need to loose it.

"Peter hey!" I said recognizing his number and the Caller ID. "Is there anything you needed?" I asked.

"Yeah, um I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?" He questioned nervous sounding. He was so cute.

"I'd love to!" I answered cheerfully, hoping to get rid of his anxiety.

"Great!" He sounded like a kid who had received the best present ever for Christmas.

"Okay, bye. I'll see you at eight." He said then hung up. I couldn't help but smile. He really was adorable.

I finished Zara's hair and my shift was over so I headed over to take my classes in my University. I had some assignments in Literature and I had a twenty page essay due on Shakespeare and Dickens. It was quite tedious work but hey...I wanted my degree in teaching. This was my last year and I would have my Master's degree. I wanted to be a teacher in the future if I decided to get a job. I degree wouldn't hurt. I loved kids and education so I went all Avril Lavigne on my choice of career.

_What the hell?_

I started humming the tune to her song while I made my way to my classes. I felt like I understood her song. I did want to have fun and I did want to enjoy life but hey...I had what I needed and an amazing family and fiance so who needed fun and romance?

_All my life I've been good but now..._

_I'm thinking..._

_What the hell?_

* * *

I was at home getting ready for my date tonight with Peter. I assumed we were going some place nice so I decided on a very special outfit. It wasn't very dressy or formal or very casual.

I was wearing a 'Georgia' Black Cut Out Bandage Crop Top. Since it exposed most of my back I decided to wear a green Vila Lirik Blazer. The crop top exposed my midriff and the blazer covered my back so I didn't look like a by-the-hour hooker. If it got really hot and stuffy I'd just merely remove my blazer. The top was very sexy anyway. For my bottoms I was wearing my Paul Smith Floral Fruit Jacquard Mini Skirt that felt too short but my mom said it complemented my legs.

For accessories my mom let me borrow her Alexis Bittar 1880's Victorian Opal Ring with Enamel Detailing ring. She was going to let me wear the ring at my wedding and let me keep it. I loved her _so_ much! I wore my Forever New Alessandra Mixed Bangle Set on one hand. I slipped on some plane gold hoops for earrings and stepped into my black lacey Chinese Laundry Hopeful platform heels.

I brushed the tangles out of my hair and curled it so it looked soft and wavy. For makeup it a dark, sultry smokey eye and applied my Revlon Colorburst Lip gloss for simple looks in contrast to my dramatic eyes. I used my NARS concealer duo and my NARS bronzer and blush duo. I decided to carry my Alexander McQueen Britannia Punk Box Clutch and I spritzed on some sultry smelling perfume I couldn't pronounce.

"You look amazing dear." My mom complemented when I stepped out. I blushed profusely and noticed that Victoria scoffed.

_Whatever..._

"Thanks mom. I'll be back before midnight." I tried to assure her.

She laughed and said, "Sweety have fun and take your time." I smiled at her gratefully and gave her hug then left.

Sure enough, Peter was waiting outside. He was wearing a white, collared shirt and a black blazer and jeans with some dress shoes. He looked all cute and ready with his gelled hair and shy smile. I smiled at him and he greeted me with a hug and a small kiss. I blushed a little. He wasn't usually this forward and his attention made me feel...good.

He opened the car door to his Volvo and helped me get in. His gentle-manliness made me smile so wide, I thought my cheeks would burst. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before he pulled away and sat on the driver's side of the car. I reached for the seat belt behind me and buckled myself up, while Peter did the same. The ride to Eclipse was silent and I didn't mind the least. It was a comfortable silence. One that said There-is-no-need-for-words-for-us-to-have-a-small- conversation. The ride turned out to be quite long and I rolled my window down, enjoying the light breeze of the night.

The skies seemed to be a beautiful purple color that was tinted with dark blue and a warm orange color. The clouds were light pink and yellowish and I realized that the sun was setting. The sun created a luminous glow as it lit the whole city on fire. The buildings were lit up with the golden lights and the colors that surrounded it. It looked so incredibly gorgeous I felt awed at the beauty surrounding me.

"Shailene we are here." Peter's words broke my train of thought. I noticed we were parked and there seemed to be a restaurant nearby. He quickly got out and opened the door for me and I gave him a smile of gratitude.

We walked slowly to the restaurant and it didn't take much time for me to realize that we were heading o Eclipse. I could hear Clair De Lune playing and the bright lights shined around the restaurant blinding me. Meals here were very expensive but I wasn't surprised as Peter's family was fairly wealthy. I linked his my arm with his and we walked into the restaurant smiling at each other. But I felt anxiety returning and I didn't know why.

I looked around the restaurant my eyes scanning the classic and elegant pattern of it until I noticed a smirking face with a unruly jet black hair.

_Him..._

_Fuck I was so dead... _

I tried my best to smile and pretend like I didn't see him or the fact that he was staring at me, practically burning holes throughout my body. It made me feel a lot more exposed then it should. I decided on a seat farthest away from where Daren was sitting with some skanky ass whore. I surprised she wasn't arrested for mooning already. The tension was thick in the room as Daren didn't break his gaze. He made me so nervous and frustrated at the same time.

_It was probably movie star voodoo..._

The waitress came to take our order in no time. "What can I get you two?" She asked, her smile forced.

"We'll get a Cobb Salad, no dressing, a Cioppino stew with all types of seasoning, and two slices of Red Velvet Cheesecake." Peter ordered carefully. He seemed so nervous so I reached my hand across the table to squeeze his hand. He smile at me warmly and I returned his cheeky smile obligingly. It seemed funny that I was always offering comfort but it didn't bother me in the least. I sometimes got the weird feeling that I was dealing with a child which, I know sounded extremely bitchy but I knew deep down that as amazing Peter was I wanted a_ man_.

_God I'm such a bitch..._

I shook away my insensitive and selfish thoughts and focused on the meal that was in front of us. I picked up my fork and peeled a bite of the Cioppino stew. It tasted amazing and I savored the seafood delicacy in mouth.

_No wonder this restaurant was so expensive..._

The expensive wine we ordered later was relaxing and had an amazing bittersweet taste. I took much more than I needed and I could feel the buzz of the wine inside me. I felt a little but I was still mostly sober. I wasn't much of a drinker so that is why after just seven champagne flutes I felt relaxed. The anxiety left me and I couldn't figure how to thank Peter for his amazing dinner. Though this didn't mean I couldn't feel the burning heat from Daren's stares. I felt extremely and comfortable and the room felt dizzy and hot.

I took my blazer off and I felt Peter cough a little and blush. I was confused for a moment until I realized I was practically naked in this crop top. The sober me would blushed profusely and put the blazer back on. But the almost drunk me left the blazer off. I found Peter's squirming to be quite adorable when I was an almost drunk.

"Peter let's go." I whined a little, my words a bit slurred. I would so regret this when I woke up but hey what dignity did have to loose since, thanks to Daren I had lost most of it. It made pissed that even when I was drunk, he still managed to invade the thoughts.

That bastard pissed me off to end. I don't I have ever used so much of my energy to hate someone. But I said it before and I'll say it again. He seems to bring out the worst in me.

"Sure, let me just pay baby." He said giving me a warm, sober smile. I giggled like a horny, school girl teenager when he called me _baby_. It was so unlike him and it the atmosphere feel different when he was so forward. I don't know if I prefer shy Peter or forward Peter. Oh well, sober me can decided that when I wake up with a splitting hangover tomorrow.

We got up and I stumbled a little on my heels and Peter caught me instantly, which cued my girly, horny giggles. I kissed him on the cheek and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led us outside. The horny part of my tipsy self was a little peeved he didn't wrap his arm around my waist being that my midriff was exposed. I felt like he was being to cautious. It's not like we were going down on each other in public.

But I was too drunk to care.

"Shailene?" I heard a familiar, velvety voice behind me.

_Oh God not him again..._

I tried to ignore him but Peter had heard and he stopped us and turned. It was none other than Mr. Hollywood as I had suspected. He smirked a little when he noticed me and Peter together being all touchy, feely.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to turn around when Peter stopped us and trembled a little bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I love all your movies Mr. Kagasoff." He smiled nervously. Those were his brilliant lines to say to the person who planned on sabotaging out wedding. I tried to hide my scoff and grimace but failed effortlessly.

"You too. At least I know who her fiance is now. Congratulations on you wedding, by the way!" He said acting all nice and un-diabolical.

_Was that even a word..._

_It is now..._

"How do you know?" Peter asked confused yet curious.

"Oh, Shailene works at my studio and I have talked to her and she has told me about you two very often." The smug, little bastard said.

"Oh." Peter's shocked words were.

"Well, I should be going now. Again congratulations." He smirked at me one last time and walked away. I wanted to rip his head off and I was pissed at myself for letting him get to me even when I was partially drunk. It made me feel incompetent. I didn't like that feeling.

Even when I was drunk.

"He seemed nice." Peter complimented as we walked away from the menace.

_You don't know the half of it..._

* * *

I walked in quietly into the house and tiptoed across the living room to get mine and Victoria's bedroom. It was one in the morning and I didn't feel much sober although the ride back home had helped. I staggered a little but managed to get to bed in one piece. My mom and Victoria were asleep.

I quickly got changed into my pajamas, a cotton baby blue camisole and purple sweatpants. I didn't bother wiping my makeup of knowing that tomorrow morning I would look like a raccoon. I was too tired to even get up and once I again...

I dreamt of none other than Mr. Hollywood.

* * *

Three days later and my dreams hadn't changed. They were the same as the first night when I met the pompous and arrogant Daren Kagasoff. I stated to feel sick whenever I though about the wedding which was the day after tomorrow. Me and my mom were running out, ordering catering services and lighting managers to help on the day of my wedding. I hadn't seen Daren since the night Peter and I went on a date and I couldn't help but feel even more anxious.

It's like the feeling of waiting for the inevitable.

I couldn't get my clients hair done right and I had headaches more often. I was so terrified of might happen to the wedding. Most girls were supposed to feel excited. This was a new chapter to their life but me...I wanted the world to create a hole and swallow me in it to let me die in my own mortification.

_Is that even a word..._

_It is now..._

I quickly finished making dinner consisting of green bean casserole which was the easiest to make right now, considering my headache. I quickly dished out the hot out of the oven casserole on to everyone else's plates. Mom was in her room probably organizing the room design for the party hall. Victoria seemed very blunt and nonchalant about it. She had many flashy and revealing outfits for my wedding and I don't think any self-respective bride's maid would wear...

I quickly sat down at the table removing my apron. Mom and Victoria came in and mom took her previously baked pie out of the refrigerator.

"So, honey." My mom spoke too me through dainty bites from her green bean casserole.

"Yea, mom?" I questioned, playing with my food like a petulant teenager when, in reality I was twenty four.

"I got a special call from Magic Studio today." She said her eyes gleaming like she was about to explain the meaning of life...in Latin.

"So?" I questioned, not knowing where this was going to lead.

"Well, Daren Kagasoff's personal assistant made a request for Daren to be allowed to attend your wedding since Daren claimed to be really good friends with you." Mom said.

"And what did you say?" I felt my hands shaking and the color draining from my face.

_Please say you said no..._

_Please say you said no..._

_Please say you said no..._

I repeated the mantra in my head before my mom gave her final verdict.

"I said yes."

_Fuck my life..._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that and as you can see things are getting pretty out of hand. I am very grateful for the response I got for this but some people don't like it. I just wanted to take the time and say I write for mostly my own pleasure, even if your approval plays a factor. Just wanted to get that clear._

**_So can I get 5-10 reviews, please?_**

_Reviewers are **BOSS**!_

_I mean it._

_Love ya bitches! _


	3. Wedding Gone Wrong

_Read and Review please! _

_**Pictures of everything are on my profile!**_

_I'm so thankful for the response I am getting! I love you guys to pieces and I hope you enjoy what I have coming for this! Based loosely on Indian Television Drama...Madhubala - Ek Ishq Ek Junoon! Lucky bitches!_

**Life is not a matter of milestones but of moments.**

* * *

I let out a deep breath, I didn't realize I was holding. Anxiety seemed to weak of a word to describe what I was feeling right now. I shakily turned around to take a nice, long, hard look at myself in the mirror. The person I was seeing right now in my reflection wasn't me.

I was wearing my mermaid wedding dress that had cost me a thousand and something dollars. It was creamy white, sleeveless and it clung to my body, highlighting my every curve until it reached my mid thigh. From then on it was a mess of ruffles. Million and millions of them. It was shaped in such a way that the ending of my dress would drag across the ground in such a manner that it looked stylish and glamorous. It had a plunging neckline that showed way too much cleavage for my taste but somehow it looked nice.

I was never much comfortable in revealing myself with slutty clothing because of my insecurities. I was afraid I might look like a wannabe or a hag who seemed easy. The last thing I wanted to be was _easy_. I wanted to be attractive to someone without having to try too much because I was afraid of humiliation and rejection.

My wedding veil was long and reached the ground and it was also designed in such a way that it would drag across the ground in a chic manner. With the glitter and rhinestone studded platform heels I was wearing, I was surprised I didn't trip and fall and let the world swallow me in a a hole of shame and embarrassment.

There was minimal makeup on my face, because as usual I didn't wear foundation, just a bit of concealer here and there. My eye makeup was smokey and dramatic and it gave color to my plain white wedding dress. I didn't much blush because I knew the heat would get my skin flushed anyway. I was wearing a golden colored bronzer that contoured every angle and corner of my face while highlighting everything else. My lips just had some nude colored lipstick and clear gloss, so I wouldn't look like a clown with my raccoon eyes. My finger and toe nails were done in a french manicure that made my hands look dainty and delicate especially with the ring I was wearing.

My hair was up in french twist with little flower clips in my hair making it look elegant and not professional. Since my dress had a nice low neckline I was wearing a heavy and large statement necklace to make me look more put together. I was surprised my neck didn't fall off from wearing the necklace that weighed practically a ton. It was beautiful anyhow and had matching earrings to come along with it. The clear fake diamond looked amazing with my dress.

Even with this extreme change in my appearance, my emotions remained the same since I had the much regretted encounter with Daren Kagasoff a.k.a Mr. Hollywood.

Nervousness.

Anxiety.

Panic.

Queasiness.

The list went on and on. These were the feelings no women should feel on her wedding feelings made me me feel weak and deranged, two things I didn't want to be. There was a moment in my life, in which I used to believe that I was strong, independent women. But the lines seemed blurred now. I was twenty four, getting married to a childhood friend I was never in a relationship with and had to provide for my family..._still_.

It's not that I didn't appreciate my family or anything, it's just that I had sacrificed so much of my time, so much of _mysel_f to provide for them and keep them happy when Victoria wasn't able to get on her ass and help around or maybe even obtain a job so that I wasn't always responsible for everyone's well being and happiness. I could be out in the world doing what I want but I was getting married to a person that didn't know one thing about me besides my phone number.

I knew I was being too selfish but I had so much I wanted to do. I wanted to love someone and have them love me back. I wanted to _live_ life with a purpose. I didn't just want to breath every moment like it was useless. I wanted to learn, explore, love, laugh...I wanted to live.

Because, breathing was so _last season_.

And to top it all off my wedding as threatened by a cocky, egotistical, jerk of a movie star. I was so confused and frustrated that it made me want to cry. I hated myself for being so selfish and I wondered why I was thinking about this on the day I was supposed to spend my life, my _forever_, with someone. I didn't know why I was feeling these_ feelings_. I wanted to cry for being such a selfish imbecile. I clenched and un-clenched my fists. I was afraid and I was insecure and right now I wanted to cry more than ever but it would ruin my makeup.

I hated having to be strong for everyone.

Because I was never able to be strong enough for myself.

But, it was too late to back down now. It would ruin the reputation of two well reputed families and no to mention the amount of money the Callaghan's and my family had spent on this wedding and reception. I would upset everyone and cause my mother more pain. I couldn't do that. The reason of ll of this was my mother. The reason I was sacrificing _everything_ that meant so much to me.

My life.

My _love_.

My opportunities.

Everything.

As much as I'd love to get that same time machine form _Back to the Future _and go back in time to change all of this, I couldn't. I couldn't help the feeling of regret that came to mind as me, Victoria and my mom left for the wedding hall.

It really was too late.

* * *

There were people buzzing around everywhere and music was beginning to play signaling my entrance into the aisle and pedestal. I had no father to hold my hand so I would be walking alone. I really didn't mind that much. Walking alone was a lot better than walking with a bastard of a person who didn't know how to be a dad. I saw Peter waiting for me on the pedestal and I felt relieved yet at the same time I felt more on edge and panicky.

The long dress and veil were difficult to walk with and I prayed to any form of deity to not trip and embarrass myself in front of all these posh people.

I felt relieved because I hadn't seen any signs of Mr. Hollywood yet and I felt on edge and panicky because I was afraid he was going to strike at the worst possible moment. I saw Sheridan in the audience and she was giving me a thumbs up. She looked absolutely stunning in a fuchsia bridesmaid gown. My fingers tightened around my bouquet of yellow, pink and white chrysanthemums. Her and Victoria and a few of my cousins got up and surrounded me and Peter as we faced each other. Peter's best men were also around us. Victoria looked tacky and weirdly dressed in a pale pink mini dress with a neckline of oddly shaped flowers.

Peter looked stuffy and weirdly dressed in his suit. He looked more like a musician than he did a groom.

I saw the guy in the audience Sheridan had told me she was currently dating. His name was Avan Jogia.

I snuck a quick glance at my mom and she looked happy and teary eyed along with had better been tears if happiness because I was doing this for her. Peter looked okay and kind of cute in a nice tailored suit beside the obvious stuffiness. But is hair was overly gelled and looked greasy.

I felt sicker.

I looked around quickly for an signs of Daren and my eyes stopped at one particularly interesting person. It was none other than Mr. Hollywood. I really hated to admit it but he looked _really nice_ in his black suit, with the rose in the pocket right on his left pectoral. However when I saw his vindictive and Cheshire Cat like smirk...good looks were damned. He looked like he had a bodyguard with him and he was whispering in his ears while his eyes never left mine.

I wanted to regurgitate on Peter's newly store bought shoes. I wouldn't care if my rhinestone studded and sparkly platform heels got ruined along with my throw up as well. That's how incredibly sick I felt right there. The audience was chatting completely oblivious to my nervousness and the priest was clearing his throat waiting for everyone to quiet down.

_This is it..._

Peter's phone started this weird little chime thing like it did when he got a text. He looked up at me with a apologetic eyes.

"They want me to go outside and retrieve the cake." He didn't wait for my response and started walking down the aisle leaving onlookers shocked and gasping. There was no possible way I could feel more degraded than I do right now.

_Whose groom leaves the bride during the wedding? _

_To get cake?_

Suddenly the not so silent whispering became absolutely hushed as I heard footsteps. I turned and what I saw shocked the hell out of me.

Daren was walking up the aisle and he took Peter's place in front of me from across the pedestal. Suddenly I felt more nervous and I could feel m legs beginning to shake from the terrified emotion I was feeling. I felt my legs about to give out on me but I wasn't ready to give out so I managed to stay straight without numbing my legs. I felt my throat grow dry and my heart start pounding out of my chest.

_Not in a good way..._

_What was he doing..._

"Ahem." Daren cleared his throat and got the undivided attention of everyone. "I am going to be marrying Ms. Woodley." I gasped in shock and I felt a million more gasps surrounding us. I noticed to see guards on the corners of the room as to stop anyone who wanted to interfere. My mom looked terrified and I didn't feel any better.

"Peter's coming." I seethed...or hoped I did.

He chuckled. "Nope. The text was wrong information. He's waiting outside now."

"You are going to _make_ me marry you." I almost yelled. My furiousness seemed to over power my anxiety.

"You are going live with me an come to realize slapping me..." He paused for dramatic affect, "Was a very bad idea." His voice lowered dangerously near the end.

"You can't force me." My defensive answer came out like a question...not the goal I was aiming for. I didn't want to marry him.

"You have no choice Princess." He chuckled again. "Come on do your priest thing." He ushered the priest. The priest looked nervous and cleared his throat.

"No." I said weakly in my defense. I knew nothing would come about of my efforts though. Daren merely chuckled.

"Like I said before..." He looked straight at me, "You have no choice."

I gave up and refrained from looking at my mother and her tear filled eyes. I glanced at Sheridan and looked grief stricken. I knew my eyes were rimmed with tears but I refused to let them fall. The wedding vows droned on and on and I couldn't help but feel sick. I wanted to pass out and never wake up. My eyes felt blurry because of the unshed tears and I felt incredibly dizzy. I clutched my chrysanthemum bouquet even tighter afraid I would let it drop in a haste to clutch my lower abdomen.

_I was getting married..._

_To Daren Kagasoff..._

_Fuck my life... _

"I do." I heard Daren say. He was the most famous bachelor in the United States of America. Why was he marrying me?

_Cause he wants revenge..._

_Duh..._

I had never felt more humiliated in my life and I was worrying about my families reputation and the Callaghan's reputation. I should have never slapped Hollywood. Yet even now while he was forcing me to marry him to admit that I was wrong to slap him...I still thought he deserved the slap. I realized all eyes and faces were on me. It was my turn to accept or decline. I wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere and die.

"I do." I whispered feeling degraded and mortified.

That is how I had ended up married to hotshot, egomaniac actor Daren Kagasoff.

* * *

There really was no reception. People left frightened by Daren's little vindictive stunt after the wedding. I was stunned. I couldn't do anything or say anything. I just remained on the pedestal from across Daren. I heard the door open but I didn't turn.

"Shailene?" Peter questioned. "Where is everyone?'' He had no cake in his hands and his eyebrows were knitted together in mass confusion.

"You see..." Daren started. "I married her." He went straight to the point. I could see Elizabeth crying on my mom's shoulder and Victoria's furious glare directed to me.

_Was she jealous or something..._

"Your kidding..." Peter said with a nervous and awkward laugh. He sounded choked up.

"I'm not." Daren said. "You see Shailene here..." He pointed at me, "Decided that she wanted to slap me so I decided I'd marry her until she admits she was wrong." I heard Peter's strangled cough and I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was slowly letting his guard down. His eyes were rimmed with unshed tears as were mine.

But I refused to let them fall.

Elizabeth's crying turned to downright sobbing and hysterics. "You...you...you..." My mother was struggling for words. I can't imagine the pain that this has caused her.

'Why did you this to my daughter?'' She pleaded. I already felt humiliated. I couldn't let her feel as degraded as me.

"Mom..." I finally spoke. I picked up my annoying dress and proceeded to walk to her to give her a comforting hug.

"It's okay. I'll get a divorce." I said trying to reassure myself more than her.

"Not happening Princess." I heard Daren say. "I'm not signing the papers until you admit you were wrong." I hugged my mom tighter ignoring his obnoxious and insensitive words.

"You disgusting, arrogant pig." My mother spat at him. "Why did you this to us?'' She looked as helpless and weak as I felt.

I hugged my mom hoping I didn't suffocate her. She held on to me just as tightly. I couldn't find it in me to let go. It was like if I did un-glue myself from her I'd die. I felt so terrible and guilty. Like it was my fault. Because technically it was.

_I_ was the one that slapped him.

_Me_.

"Stay strong sweety." My mom gave me words of comfort when she needed them the most. ''Don't give him the satisfaction of winning." She wrapped her arms around me. Elizabeth was crying into Peter's chest and Peter was as stunned as I was. I didn't know Daren would stoop to this level to get revenge for a mere _slap_. He really was an egomaniac.

"Let's go home." My mom motioned towards the door and walked over to Victoria. They were going to the home that wasn't mine anymore. I felt homesick and they weren't even gone yet. I was leaving with Daren to _his_ house. To live with_ his_ family.

Not mine.

My mom gave me one last squeeze of a hug and I felt her tears on my bare shoulder. They made me feel sick and queasy. She whispered into my ear. "Stay strong, sweet heart." I left shocked and stunned. Peter was glaring daggers at Daren but I knew on the inside he was just as broken as the rest of us. Elizabeth had buried her face into Peter and was trying to move along with my mom and Victoria. Victoria didn't even say good bye to me.

Not that I cared.

Daren looked at me, his face smug like he had accomplished something.

My mom was right...I would _never_ give him the satisfaction of winning.

* * *

The ride to Daren's house was silent yet the air was thickly charged with furiousity and anger. I couldn't understand my clotted feelings anymore. It was like my emotions had gone numb ye I could still make out faint traces of them. I looked outside into the velvety colored sky. The clouds were russet rimmed and the setting sun cause a luminous glow on the entire sky. It looked amazing and somehow I felt even more horrible.

It should be raining and dark and stormy.

Not warm and pleasant.

It had only been a few hours since the wedding had occurred yet it felt like a terribly long time.

It could have been days.

It could have been years.

I missed my home. The one I grew up in with the amazing memories of warm, fresh out of the oven chocolate chip cookies and pillow fights dangerous enough to be close to World War III. I missed my mom mostly. I wanted to be a little girl again and find the most stupid excuses to curl up in her lap again and have her hum _You Are My Sunshine_ to get me to fall asleep. I missed Sheridan and our endless trips to the grocery to get the last Ben & Jerry's Red Velvet Ice Cream to soothe our addiction.

_When would be next time I would be able to talk to Sheridan and my mom?_

I missed my bed and my room and the faint smell of bacon and eggs every morning. These little things that I took for granted and had always assumed would be there weren't there anymore. It made me feel hollow inside.

I didn't want to go to this foreign house.

I didn't want to meet his family.

But I didn't have a choice...did I.

"Ahem..." Daren's old and aging driver cleared his throat pulling me out of my self pitying thoughts. He was holding the door open and Daren was standing next to him. I picked up my heavy dress and proceeded to get out. I wanted to get changed...

Wait...

I didn't have any of my clothes in his house. Reality really sunk into me then. There was no going back.

The driver held out his hand and I graciously took it offering him a small smile as I took my time in getting out of the car. I took a long look at what was in front of me and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was amazing really, how extremely wealthy he was.

It was pastel white and so incredibly huge I felt like on of my little old ragged dolls in front of my old Barbie Dream House Mansion. There was a brown gated entrance at the very bottom of the mansion that probably led to the ginormous basement. There were two staircase type entryways that led to a clear door with the expensive chandeliers on. There was a path to his house that was tiled and had a marge birth bath in the front and torches lighting up the walkway. The grass on the other side couldn't have been greener and the palm trees couldn't have been any taller. There was a large terrace on the top of the house that must have been at least ten rooms long and three stories high. The small embellishments such as the contrast of the ghostly white and chocolaty brown was amazing and easy on the eyes.

The chocolate reminded me of Daren's piercing brown eyes and I shook the thought away disgusted with myself.

I was in awe of the beauty of the house.

''Princess, look all you want later we need to get inside." Daren's cocky as hell voice reminded me.

Suddenly the house didn't seem so spectacular and elegant now...

I noticed that the driver had fled away with the car and Daren was waiting for me chuckling at my awe of his mansion. I didn't have the energy to glare at him as the situation was setting in. I felt nervous and awkward as I fumbled with my dress to make it across to his house.

It didn't escape my notice that I kept referring to it as his house. Because it was.

Even if I was married to him it would _never_ be my house.

My home.

This is it, I thought I Daren opened the door for us to enter. I was going to meet the Kagasoff's.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I entered their mansion was blinding light. It was everywhere flashing and bouncing off the numerous chandeliers. I covered my eyes with my hand and tried to move along without losing my vision. As soon as I entered the living room, or whatever gigantic room it was I saw four people sitting down comfortably across the couch with a bottle of expensive looking champagne.

I assumed they were his family, but when I turned to look at him his jaw was clenching angrily.

One of the older men stood and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Leo Roberts...welcome to the family." His voice was a little slurred and his eyes were malicious and bloodshot.

I smiled lightly and proceeded placed my hand in his but somebody grabbed my wrist.

Daren. His fingers sent an electrocuting shock all over my body.

I snatched my wrist out of his grasp refraining from touching the part where my hand tingled. "Don't." His voice was serious and cautioning.

Leo just laughed and said, "I'm Daren's father...", "Step father." Daren cut in menacingly. These two must have some _history_ together.

"Hello, I'm Ken. I'm actually Daren's step brother. It's good to see him settling down." Ken had walked over to me and even though he didn't hold out his hand his eyes were raking over me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. I grimaced at him and moved a step back to get away from his disgusting stare.

I felt a warm arm snake around my waist and I turned to see Daren. If he looked angry before he looked absolutely _lethal_ now. I removed Daren's arm and smiled at everyone. The two women were making there way to us and I didn't get a comfortable or good vibe from them either.

"Hello. I'm Daren's mother Betty." Her voice sounded nasally like she had fourteen nose jobs. Even at her age she dressed up like a slutty sixteen year old with poofy blonde hair and lips too big for her face. Her black dress was short and tight and made her look fatter than she was. Thankfully she didn't hold out her perfectly manicured hands to me.

I looked at the other girl and she said, "I'm Francia Roberts and I _used_ to be with Daren but I married Ken so yeah..." She said that piece of information like it was suppose to make me jealous but it did nothing but disgust me. Her voice was equally as nasally and she seemed like the orange tan, fake tits, all extensions, fake smile girl. She had a cake fave makeup with slightly seared bright fuchsia lipstick. Her tits were up to her neck and she was actually kind of short.

All of them gave off this I'm-sorry-for-being-so-fabulous vibe and it made me feel belittled.

"Don't you want dinner." Betty said.

_Ugh, one more time of that nasally voice and I would need ear surgery..._

"No we are good." Daren said in clipped tone.

I smiled at them...okay I grimaced at them and Daren gave them an angry good night and led me up the enormous brown stairs with the pretty rug to his room. When I entered I was triple shocked at how beautiful it was. The room was plain white with charcoal brown decal and the size was humongous. It had silver pillars and large windows s you could see everything going on outside. The bed was huge and there was sofas lying all over the place with a huge TV in the middle.

Daren chuckled snapping me out of my admiration of his bedroom.

"I'm not sleeping on the same bed with you." I said in a clipped tone. There was no _way_ I would after what he had done.

"Relax this is my room, you have a different room."

"Oh thank _God_." I muttered graciously.

He took his suit jacket off and led me to the my room. I began to feel sallow and sickly again. I entered and I was once again devastated at it's beauty. It was a golden brown color with chocolaty detailing and red picture frames.

"I'll let you go once you admit you were wrong." He said before leaving.

"Never." I replied menacingly.

* * *

I quickly got out of the shower wearing the silky Victoria's Secret bathrobe I had found in the bathroom. Was it weird that the bathroom was the size of the kitchen at my home? I looked at the room and remembered all my clothes were not here. I sighed and took my wedding dress to the large closet. When I opened it up, I saw clothes everywhere.

_So they were preparing for me..._

I hoped that they were my size and quickly grabbed an orange camisole and black boy shorts and pulled them on. I looked around for a phone and found one on my night stand. I picked it up and dialed my mom's number. I waited for her to pick up but she didn't even after I tried to contact her about seventeen times.

I gave up finally and dialed Sheridan. I needed my best friend.

"Hello? Who is this?" She picked up and I sighed in relief.

"It's me Shailene. I'm at their mansion." I said in disgust.

"Oh my God Shailene. Babes are you okay?" Her voice was concerned and compassionate and I wanted nothing more than to cry in her arms like we used when we were five year olds and had dropped our ice cream on the cemented sidewalk.

"No. I'm not." I answered truthfully my voice cracking. I wanted to let the tears spill but I refrained.

"I'm so sorry. How is everything though?'' She asked trying to make me feel better but in truth it made me feel worse.

"Everything is my fault." I told her. Silent tears were spilling down my cheeks. I felt so utterly helpless and victimized.

"No it's not." She told me firmly. "It's that arrogant bastard that can't have his stupid ego and pride burnt." She seethed.

_Glad to know someone feels the same way..._

"I'm not sure. Is everything okay with mom? She hasn't been picking up and I tried to contact her about a thousand times." I asked worry lacing my trembling voice.

"Yea, she's fine. She's at Elizabeth's house and she'll probably call you in the morning." Sheridan said and relief washed over me.

"I'm so sorry, tell her that." I said feeling guiltier than ever.

"Shut up! It's not your fault and stop blaming yourself. You better not give up to him. Don't take his bullshit and be the strong woman I knew Shai." Sheridan pleaded.

"I'll try." I whispered. We both hung up soon after that and I turned the lamps on and tried to get myself comfortable in thousands of soft fleece sheets they had. But, truthfully I would have taken a cot in my own house rather than this king sized bed in mansion.

My stomach grumbled. I hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and I felt hungry. After a few minutes of battling myself I decided to go down to the kitchen to see what they had.

I didn't know my way around this house but my stomach protested. I fished around in the drawers for a flashlight or something close since i wouldn't be able to walk down the dark hallways without my phobia striking.

I left my bed and waved the flashlight around catching a glimpse of the stairs and went down quietly. The furniture was so polished it didn't even utter the slightest of a creak I walked down the long flight of stairs.

The living room was dark except for my blinding flash of light. I heard someone talking the room and I quickly hid myself behind one the large pillars. I saw Francia on the farthest couch and she was on the phone. I craned my neck to see what was happening. I quickly turned my flash light off trying to avoid the darkness that was surrounding me.

"Yes, we need to get rid of her." She said menacingly her nasally voice still in tact.

_Who..._

"Tomorrow, with the lights and camera on the set..." There was a disturbing silence.

"Yes. We frame her and get her kicked out."

_Fucking who..._

"Yes. I need to go now. Good night. Do your job...okay bye." She whispered loudly.

My breathing sped in the fear of her catching me and I heard footsteps. I looked around for someplace to hide and noticed one of the numerous sofas I moved quickly and quietly hiding behind the sofa as I watched her climb up the stairs in a thousand dollar night gown. I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she was out of my sight.

I didn't feel so starving anymore and turned my flash light on. I noticed a refrigerator and walked over to it silently and opened it to retrieve a bottle of water. I quickly grabbed it and went as fast as I could upstairs to my room. I jumped onto the bed and turned the flashlight off looking around before disappearing in my thoughts.

Something didn't feel right but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Who could Francia have been talking about?

Those were my last thoughts as I took a long sip from my Dasani bottle of water and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the blinding light of the sun shining through the shades of the window near my bed. I raised my self up and yawned loudly as I stretched my arms above my head trying to get rid of my sleepiness.

Today was my first day as Daren Kagasoff's wife in his house.

I ignored the sick emotions I was feeling and set my mind on not giving up to Daren Kagasoff. I knew he would try to annoy me to bring my self to submit to him but I wouldn't. I would make him realize that he made the mistake of messing with me.

With these positive thoughts I hopped out of my bed and proceeded to make it when someone came in.

"Ma'am, you don't need to that it is our job." They seemed to be the servants. I didn't see them last night as they probably went home.

"No it's okay..." I looked at her name tag, "Marissa, but I think I can make my own bed." I chuckled.

"No, Ma'am please, I'll take care of it." I smiled at her graciously.

"Thank you and please call me Shailene." Marissa smiled lightly and blushed. She couldn't have been much older then me and seemed about my age. She was very beautiful and her eyes shone a special kind of kindness. Her brown hair was in a bun and she was in a purple polo and black pinstripe pants. I smiled once again at her at opened up the closet again.

I rummaged through the clothes finding numerous sizes and colors in everything.

I finally settled on a Zigga blue green colored strapless top and the outrageously expensive Stella McCartney Amber Biker Jeans. I wore a Herve Leger Brilynn Bandage Bolero over my top. I came out of the bathroom with my clothes on and saw Marissa dusting things off.

"Do you where the makeup and hair things are kept?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course. In the bathroom." She gave me one last smile before leaving and I returned to the bathroom rummaging through the drawers. I found a comb and ran it through my hair to get rid of the knots my french twist and last nights shower had caused. After combing the knots out I decided to leave my hair out since it looked nice and wavy due to the french twist.

I put on some Burt's Bees lip balm and minimal blush and bronzer with a tinge of Maybelline mascara and headed out the door.

Everyone was in the living room and Daren was heading out the door but stopped when he saw me.

"You are coming to the filming studio with me." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes and batted my eyelashes at him and replied in a sickly sweet voice. "Of course, dear husband." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and Ken handed me a granola bar which I took. His fingers brushed across my wrists and I shied away uncomfortably from his gaze.

He was really starting to give me the creeps.

Francia was glaring daggers at me and Leo and Betty seemed to be in a heated discussion with not so silent whispering. Why did Francia seem so upset with me? Had she caught me eavesdropping on her conversation last night?

I gulped as I blushed profoundly and made my way out he door the granola bar in hand. I sat down in the limo next to Daren and felt the air charged with tension yet again.

"So, ready to admit your wrong doing yet?" He egged me on.

"Never." I seethed and gave him a sickly sweet smile that was sure to rot his teeth.

He just smirked and the ride to Magic Studio remained silent. Somehow the the silence bugged me, like I would rather listen to his cocky remarks than sit silently with him. That thought bothered me more than it should have.

When we reached the studio I was on Daren's heels following him in. Everyone on set was silent about our joke of a wedding, although it was probably on the front page of every news paper when something more important like the starvation in Somalia, Africa should be there.

He was handed his script and I noticed how every inch of blank space was covered with notes and the words were highlighted to no end. Somehow it seemed funny how Daren took notes on his script. It made me think of him as a ratty old high school boy. It made me want to giggle and so I did. Daren looked at me suspiciously and his eyes scanned me like he was trying to figure out he meaning of life or something.

His ambiguous and vague expression made me want to laugh harder.

So I did.

Daren looked at me like he wanted to ask me a question but the director called him for his shot.

I sat in one the chairs, chewing on my granola bar and watching him do his scenes. He really _was_ a talented actor, being able t change character in the blink of an eye. I wondered what would have happened if I didn't slap him. I would be at my house, with my mom enjoying her bacon and egg breakfast with Victoria nagging her about more clothes.

I missed her.

Something didn't feel right though, I thought soundly as I scanned my eyes over the studio.

Suddenly I heard the faint sound of a wire stretching and being close to breaking and I looked up to the ceiling and saw the huge spot light right above Daren's head hanging ready to break and crash into him.

Then everything happened so fast.

"DAREN!" I screamed loudly, sprinting off my seat and jumping over to him. I pushed him over, falling on top of him, as the light fell on his arm and he gave a loud, gut wrenching cry of pain. I didn't push him far away enough as the light landed on top of him, I saw people bustling around, removing the light off him and his cries of pain but it didn't escape my notice that I was on top of him.

His chocolaty brown eyes were trained into my hazel ones and I seemed to delve deeper within him...

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed that and I'm sorry it took forever to make but i had a difficult time writing this chapter out but none the less I poured my heart and soul into it like any other chapter._

**_Can I get 10 reviews please? And can you guys please, please, please write suggestions on what you think should happen in the next chapter I could really use the help! Thank you all so much, from the deepest pit of my heart!_**

_I send you a cookie._

_Promise to God._

_Remember be classy, not trashy and just a lil' bit sassy!_

_Peace out girl scout!_

___I love you bitches!_


	4. A Not So Accidental Accident

_Read and Review please! _

_**Pictures of all the characters and the wedding outfits are on my profile. Check it out and eat a cookie!**_

_Thank you all so much for the response to my previous chapter and I'm sorry if I take too long on updates. It is summer and I should be spending time with my family but I stay on the Internet spending hours each day on writing chapters and answering all your PMs and reviews. Please try to understand..._

_This is loosely based on the Indian Television Drama, Madhubala - Ek Ishq Ek Junoon but I have made alot of changes in it. It is a really amazing TV show and I recommend it to all of you who can understand Hindi or can find the TV show somewhere online with subtitles!_

_I don't understand film studious much and have never been to one personally so excuse my mind if I get any information wrong! I'm playing around with my ideas and I own a sick, perverted mind my mother would be ashamed of!_

_I love you all and I'll see you on the other side..._

**A person should set his goals as early as he can and devote all his energy and talent to getting enough effort he may achieve it or may even find something that is even more rewarding. But in the end no matter what the outcome of his devotion and hard work is he will know that he has been alive.**

**~Walt Disney **

* * *

I lay on Daren, our bodies pressed together and both our breathing irregular and distorted. His eyes were the most brownest I have ever seen and they oddly reminded me of chocolate which wasn't a surprise when I swam in their rich and deep color. He smelled of cologne. His body was hard against mine and the sensation was amazing yet overwhelming.

_What the fuck..._

He groaned painfully as someone lifted the light or camera machine thing off his now limp arm and I quickly got up off him sinking back into reality.

"Are you okay?'' I asked my voice laced with concern. I wondered why I cared if something happened to him. He had been nothing but a heartless and arrogant bastard to me. Maybe it was just in my nature to care, although I doubted my pensive thinking.

"I think I broke my arm." He groaned once again in pain and I couldn't help but notice his groaning and grunting sounds were so velvety and husky. I shook myself out of my thoughts feeling disgusted to even think such a thing about a man whose goal was to ruin me and families happiness.

I nodded in mock understanding and held my hand out to him. He studied my gesture as if I had offered him a baby for some money. I stood there like a moron with my arm out and him scanning it like I was smuggling drug in the veins of my palm. He looked up at me his expression perplexed and I rolled my eyes. People were bustling around screaming bloody murder and two men with a stretcher came up and loaded Daren on to it.

Last time I checked he had broken his arm...not his legs. But it was a film studio. The drama of going to get an ambulance and a stretcher for a broken arm was desperately needed, wasn't it. I rolled my eyes at everyone's unneeded commotion and paparazzi and tabloids were sprinting up to me, getting ready to harass me. Me being the Queen of Morons was in a state of shock and didn't move fast enough as they surrounded me completely.

"Was it an accident, Mrs. Kagasoff?" I heard someone ask. I had almost forgotten my last name wasn't Woodley anymore. The bastard had stolen my identity too.

"Who do you think did it?" Another unknown face with an unknown voice asked me.

"Why did you save him knowing he was cruel to you?"

Why did I save him? I couldn't figure out the answer myself so what answer was I going to give these people. I couldn't understand my actions and I gave a frustrated sigh. My emotions were all over the place again and I felt like a horny sixteen year old on her period again.

I kept silent realizing that whatever I said could be held against me and I pushed my way out of them. They followed me frantically and I looked around desperately for a place to hide. I saw the green screen and chose to go behind it and breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled off my escape from them.

I looked around to take in a quick look of my surroundings. There were wires and cameras everywhere. I even think I saw an empty bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos. I looked around and noticed a broken or possibly cut wire hanging from the ceiling.

_That's weird..._

I pulled on it and exited from behind the green screen. I felt my face go pale as I noticed the possibly cut wire was attached to the camera machine thing that head attacked Daren. I felt sick and I instinctively let go of the wire like it had electrocuted and rushed out to get anywhere but there. I felt sick yet agian. Who would do something like that?

I mean I know Daren must have gained some enemies by being an arrogant prick, a jerk, an egotistical son of a bitch...But the wasn't he point. Now to think about it the machine thing could have killed him if it landed on top of his head. His brain would have been in smithereens!

Who would want to hurt him this badly and cause him an injury this severe?

It made me curious to think about him like that and wondered how he was in the hospital?

Why was I do caring all of a sudden?

I groaned frustrated and pushed my hair back. I wanted to go do something but I couldn't. What was the deal with the cut wire? How could the wire have been broken? It was stabilized correctly and it seemed impossible for it to break from such a strong grip. Maybe this was just an accident. Maybe I was looking too much into this. After all it could have been just an accident. But I wasn't sure.

I felt helpless and weak all over again. I couldn't figure out anything and I felt like it was my duty to do so.

"Mrs. Woodley, you are arrested." I heard a voice boom in front of me. I went into full panic mode. Like the button for my panic level blew off and I was just going berserk.

"Wh-wh-what did I do?" I asked as the police officer handcuffed me.

"We got an anonymous call from someone and they said they saw you cut the wire. You have perfectly good reason too, after he did marry forcefully." The police officer stated with satisfaction. My head started hurting and I couldn't massage my temples.

"That's a lie, I didn't do anything!" I shouted, my voice coming out like a plea. Who would frame me? I barely knew the crew here so whose bad side must have I gotten on?

"Take her away boys." The officer said and two men grasped my forearms and moved me along. They didn't have to drag me. Their fingers were digging into my flesh. My small heels were being dragged across the carpet.

"I didn't do anything I shouted!" Towards the press and media. My life was turning into one of those reality TV shows were you realize someone has been watching you with a camera. The police chief came out from the studio and media and tabloids were right behind him.

"We have to take her to the hospital first, to get Daren's consent that she did try to hurt and did cause him pain." The chief said with an authoritative voice.

I felt like passing out. Daren would want me to go to jail, he would obviously send me there. I felt like my whole life was going to go down the drain.

The officers pushed me into the car and I the driver took off taking us to the hospital Daren was in. I was completely innocent but I knew people didn't believe me. The were thinking that I had cut the wire to obtain revenge on Daren. I admit their thinking right on some aspect but it wasn't me. I was at Daren's mansion the whole night and I just got to the studio with Daren. Not to mention I did push him out of the way when the camera fell. But, Mr. Hollywood of course was going to send me to jail with a false report and consent.

The police vehicle was hot and stuffy and I felt trapped in there, although I wasn't to be incarcerated yet. Daren would give his consent then there would be an unnecessary court trial to broadcast my incarceration to the world.

I wanted to get out and run but I knew that it wasn't possible and it would only hurt me.

Didn't the investigators check for the finger prints before they not so subtly accused me of wanting to kill or harm Daren Kagasoff. I felt queasy again. I just wanted to go back to my home and get divorced with Daren and put this point in my life far far away where I wouldn't come across it again.

* * *

Daren was on the hospital bed thing and his right arm was in a cast. He looked completely relaxed, opposed to me who was a quivering hot mess right now.

"Are you feeling better, Mr. Kagasoff?" The police chief asked.

"Yes, I am. Why is _my wife _in handcuffs?" He asked. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking. He was trying to piss me off. Like the calm before the storm.

"Mrs. Kagasoff here has been accused by an anonymous person, that she has cut the wire to hurt you. I need your approval and accusation to send her on trial and preferably to jail. These kind of people shouldn't be exposed to the world." He hissed at me. His words cut through me like a blade. Who was this fucking anonymous person? I didn't do anything and know anyone for someone to lie about me!

I waited for Daren to laugh mercilessly and shoo me off to jail but his ruthless chuckle never came.

"She didn't do anything. If I remember correctly she saved me from the falling camera. How could I ever forget, _she was on top of me_?" He smirked at me as I felt a blush coat me cheeks. I was on top of him and I was blushing at the memory. But why was he defending me? I looked up and saw the officer, who had no words. I glanced at Daren and he winked at me.

I swear I was going to be permanently red.

But why was I blushing at his ministrations? I felt warm and fuzzy inside, though. This was all a ploy, though right?

"I don't want her to go to jail, because she is innocent. Oh, and remove the handcuffs and leave her here with me." He commanded the officer.

"Y-y-yes Mr. Kagasoff." He fumbled with the keys and he unlocked my handcuffs. I winced as he let me go, because the metal had cut a bit through my skin leaving a few red marks, but it was nothing serious though.

The officers left leaving me baffled.

_Why was he standing up for me..._

I looked around awkwardly awaiting a lecture on how he saved my ass, so he expected something in return...but it never came.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked me. Was he being..._polite_?

_What in the name of Abraham Lincoln..._

"Um, yea sure." I answered and took the seat next to his hospital bed.

"So...how is your arm?" I asked cautiously. This was turning into a really awkward conversation and I couldn't help the overwhelming sensation that came over me. He was looking everywhere but at me and I felt self conscious all of a freaking sudden.

"Yea, it's better, I only have to leave the cast on for a month or so. I feel extremely sick though, for some reason. The doctor prescribed some medicine shit. There wasn't any serious damage, just a little crack and a dislocated bone...listen..." He said running his left hand through his hair. He looked nervous and unsure, a state that I had never seen him in.

"_Thank you_ for...saving me." He almost mumbled. Somehow, my heart soared at his words and a grin was plastered on my face.

"What...can you...um...say that again?" I asked just to mess with him.

"Shut up." He glared at me playfully an amused look in his eyes. His hair was still unruly and black and his eyes had a certain twinkle in them, I hadn't seen before. He really was breathtaking. I realized what I had just thought and shook my head a little to get rid of my weird as fuck thoughts.

''Your welcome." I responded, the grin not leaving my face. But then I chose to remember yesterday and the panic and hatred I felt. "But I still hate you...you know that right?" I questioned, my tone clipped. I could never forget yesterday...what he had done to me and my family of one.

"The feeling is mutual." He responded, his tone hard and stoned.

And just like that we were back to square one. Me hating him and him hating me in return.

But that was just how it was supposed to be until we finalized for a divorce, because there was no way in hell I was spending eternity with this man. I hated him and I remembered what I wanted to do. To make him want to divorce me so I wouldn't have to surrender to him and add a shitload of more bull to his ego. Just because I saved him from a falling camera...on instinct, doesn't mean we were best friends now.

With one last steely glare I exited the room.

* * *

I was at the mansion, and their massive kitchen. I had decided that I wanted to make lunch, and Marissa was there with me to tell me where everything was located. There was everything in their kitchen from spice to Sprite. I decided to make some good ole' Sloppy Joes for lunch. Everyone was out of the house for some reason and my guess was that they went to check on Daren.

"Where are the bread buns?" I asked washing my hands and getting ready to prepare something that my mom made frequently at my house.

"We don't have any. The family refrains from making things like hot dogs, burgers and stuff like that. They claim it is very unprofessional" Marissa said sadly.

_What the fuck..._

"That's stupid." I said loudly and Marissa stifled a giggle. Who did they fucking think they were?

"I guess we'll just make...hmm...how about...Curried Chicken Salad with Apples and Raisins?" I asked. It did sound mouth watering and it wasn't very difficult to make. It also seemed healthy for Daren, since he wasn't feeling very well. He shouldn't be eating heavy foods in his condition...

_Wait...Why the fuck do I care..._

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Marissa mused snapping me out of my confused thought jungle.

We quickly began preparing the dish. Marissa worked handily with the chicken as I began preparing the curry with the apples and raisins. We worked steadily and I learned a lot about Marissa. She was working for the Kagasoff's to get money for college because she wanted a better future for herself and her siblings and parents.

"Did you know, Daren's biological sister Megan is coming to stay here today?" She asked.

"Nope. Is she a bitch like the rest of his family?" I asked, chuckling at my choice of words.

"No, she's amazing. She's married and she also has two kids, a seven year old son; Conner and her three year old daughter; Sophie. They are both sweethearts." Marissa seemed very strong in her opinion of them. "They are going to be here in just half an hour or so." She said.

I listened carefully while chopping the apples. They sounded pretty nice...they better be because I don't think my ears could handle another nasally voice.

Me and Marissa finishes up with the Curried Chicken Salad with Apples and Raisins and we set the table. I felt like I was at home and I was helping my mom again except that I was older than Marissa by four years. She was like a little sister to me and I'd only known her for a few hours. Thinking about her as a sister made me think about Victoria. But then I thought...why infest my brain with parasites when people like Marissa were in the world.

I heard the door bell ring and I ran to get it.

There was a gorgeous brunette with beautiful brown eyes, the shape of almonds. Her smile was contagious and her teeth were in perfect, white little squares. Along side her were was an attractive man with messy blonde hair and a not so subtle scruff. Both f them were gorgeous. There were two kids with them, a cut little boy and an adorable little girl.

I figured they must be the Pettyfer's.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. The brunette whom I assumed was Megan squealed and swallowed me in hug. I hugged her back, her enthusiasm getting to me.

"You must be Shailene, Oh my God your beautiful! I have heard so much about you!" She said again. At least her voice wasn't nasally. It sounded like chiming bells. Her optimism was amazing and I welcomed it easily.

"Yeah I am Shailene, and I assume you are Megan, right." I asked chuckling, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yeah I am. This is my husband Alex," She introduced him and he shook my hand with a wide grin on his face, "And these are my munchkins, Conner and Sophie." Her kids smiled at me shyly and I bended down to them.

"You guys hungry?" I asked them. They nodded to me silently. "Great, after you eat we call all go out for Ice Cream." I smiled at them. They grinned widely and run inside the house.

Alex was already in and Megan was standing by me. "I don't how your marriage went but I know it must not have been goo. Daren is...difficult, but I don't blame him." he smiled sadly. I only nodded because I didn't know much about him and I didn't want to insult Daren in front of his sister.

"Now let's eat." I smiled and she surprisingly linked her arms with mine and we made our way to the dining room. We all sat down at the table and I told Marissa to sit with us and she blushed and obliged. Soon, Francia, Ken, Betty and Leo came.

"What is she doing sitting here?" Francia sneered and Marissa stammered, making an effort to get out of her seat. I boiled in fury and spoke up.

"I invited her to sit with us, since she helped to prepare the meal. At least she helps around the house." I hissed at Francia making no effort to hide my fury. Marissa sat back down and Francia gave me an amateur glare.

_Fuck_ _you... _

Everyone complemented the dish and then lunch remained an event of me and Marissa smuggling sly looks to each other. Daren soon came in as everyone was beginning to clean up. I rolled my eyes at him, irritated by his presence. It annoyed me...the fact that he got to me so easily. Daren me a smug smirk and his lips broke out into a smile. He truly looked beautiful...as much as I hated to admit it...when he was smiling.

Too bad he never did really smile often.

I turned to look at what he was smiling at and I saw Megan run toward him and swallow him in hug. I smiled at them...they seemed close and the thought warmed my heart. And then I felt like I was intruding the moment and turned to leave.

"Shailene, wait...can you feed Daren now...you know since his arm is broken, please?I have to go see Sophie and Conner." Megan asked me completely oblivious to the fact that I wanted to kill him. She gave me a quick smile and exited the room to find her children. I tried to calm myself as his really, sexy smirk replaced his truly, genuine smile. I opened my eyes to discover that the fury wasn't gone in me. When he forced me to marry him, his pretentious demeanor...it all came flooding back to me.

"Fuck you." I seethed, proceeding to turn around.

"When and where." Was his response.

"Your a dick." I spat at him.

"Correction. I _have_ a dick." He looked smug and I could see his eyes darkening. That look only meant one thing...he was getting turned on by this.

_Fuck..._

"You know...you are my wife. It's your duty to take care of me. I don't want you to feed me...I'm not your charity case, but I'm sure as hell not starving and everyone else is busy." He replied angrily now. I tried to calm myself and nodded furiously at him, not trusting myself to speak, afraid I might say something incredibly vulgar or raunchy. I couldn't deny the fact that he looked so amazingly attractive when he was angry.

I hated myself for thinking that and switched my brain to other thoughts.

The food was still at the table and he sat down on the chair as I sat next to him. He looked away from me and I made an effort of not looking at him as well. I couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole and finish feeding that asshole.

I fed him in an awkward silence and soon noticed as a piece of the thick curry passed over his lip and was making it's way to his chin. On instinct my finger wiped it up from his chin before my brain caught up with my hands. Daren looked at me knowingly when he realized my actions. He gave me smug smirk and ran his rough yet smooth tongue over my finger, wiping up the curry. My eyes went wide and I knew a blush was coating me cheeks. Somehow I felt fuzzy inside and his action sent shivers down my spine. I found myself thinking how _amazing_ that tongue of his would feel on other parts of my body.

I didn't like the unwelcome feeling.

His eyes never broke away with mine and before I knew what I was doing I brought my hand up to my face and licked the _same_ finger Daren had ran his tongue over. I saw his eyes darken and for some reason I felt like a little smug bitch. I couldn't put my finger on the reason why, though.

His now dark charcoal, colored eyes bore into mine with such an intensity I'm surprised I didn't blush like a tomato. His gaze lit fireworks underneath my skin and I took in a deep breath. I felt a dampness in the lower region of my body.

_Fuck, I'm wet..._

I managed to keep a straight face and not look away from his gaze until we heard the pattering of footsteps. I quickly looked away from and piled up the plates deciding that I had fed Daren enough today.

I looked to see who the sound of the foot steps belonged to and I smiled when I saw Conner and Sophie.

"Auntie Shay, can we go get Ice Cream now?" Conner smiled at me speaking to me for the first time. He sounded enthusiastic and hyped up.

"Sure, let me just finish cleaning up. Sophie, baby, do want to help me?" I smiled at Sophie. She looked at me and nodded vigorously her eyes dancing in excitement. It was amazing that it took so little to get them so happy.

Sophie took a plate and I made an effort to not look at Daren, shocked by my intense reaction to him. I was supposed to hate him. I _did_ hate him.

So why did I feel an unknown attraction to him?

I carried the empty bowl that had once contained the curry and picked up all the spoons. Daren got up, and cleared his throat before heading out of the dining room. I carried the dishes to the kitchen and dropped them in the sink and washed my hands. I washed Sophie's hands for her and noticed her eyes glittering in fascination at he bubbles.

"Auntie Shay, can Uncle Daren come with us to get Ice Cream?" She asked me her big brown eyes, staring at me pleadingly. I couldn't say no to her.

"Of course Princess, he can come." I smiled at her.

"Shailene, I thought Princess was my nickname for you." I heard a husky chuckle behind me. I groaned internally and turned around, finding him more closer than I expected. I stumbled back a little at his proximity and his good arm reached an caught me around the waist. I looked at him and he was staring into my eyes with his smirk itching to come out. I grumbled immaturely and removed his arm from my waist. His touch had scorched my skin and I was surprised my clothing wasn't burned off.

I took a out a beer from the fridge needing some intoxication and I suddenly felt a warm body over me.

"I want some beer too." Daren whispered. His breath was on my neck and squeezed my eyes shut relishing on the feeling. I bit down on my bottom lip harshly to keep a moan from escaping.

He took the beer out and moved away slowly and I was breathing deeply by the time he had moved away from me. I gave him a tight lipped look and looked at Sophie who was oblivious to our state.

"Up, up, up." Sophie reached her arms out to me and I smiled picking her up, loving the feeling of her tiny, little arms wrapped around my neck securely.

* * *

I looked at Sophie licking her strawberry Ice Cream in delight, just like Conner who was running his tongue over his fudge Popsicle. I smiled at them and drank from my beer bottle feeling a little buzzed. I tried to blame it on the beer and not on the reason that Daren was right behind me watching me carefully, his eyes burning holes in my back.

The night sky was cool and refreshing and I took in greedy gasps of air, relishing in the soothing, peaceful feeling. The contrast of the cool air and his heated gaze was scorching.

"Is Francia your ex fiance?" I found myself blurting as I turned around.

_I knew it was the beer..._

Daren looked at me...well he shied away from my gaze his eyes hard and cold. "Yea, she was. I don't see how it is any of your business though." He shot back at me harshly.

"She was the one rubbing it in my face, yesterday." I pointed out to him.

"She's a bitch." He laughed but I knew nothing was funny about the situation.

"Glad to know I wasn't the only one who thought that." I muttered and he smirked at me, amused in my confession. "You entire family is a bitch." I said awhile later.

_Fuck, I can't believe I just said that..._

"I know." He mumbled. "That's why they aren't my family.

I desperately tried to change the subject. "You realize we just had a normal conversation, right?" I asked, jokingly.

"I blame it on the beer." He said, smirking after a while.

The night sky was filled with echos of my laughter.

* * *

_Read and review please! Hope you guys liked that!_

**_Pictures of the characters and other jazzy things are on my profile! Can I get 10 reviews?! Give me suggestions guys! I need them!  
_**

**_Question__ of the Chapter: _**_What is the time that someone tried to blame you for something you didn't do? Answer if you can in the review! I look forward to hearing your interesting responses!_

_I love you bitches! _

_See you in the next chapter!_

_MWWAH! (That was kiss...)_


	5. Mixed Emotions

_Read and Review please!_

_Thank you all so much for the amazing response to my story! I feel like thank you all the time but it is never enough! Your reviews are downright shimmy worthy! I know I'm getting all mushy on you but I can't help it! (Wipes tear away from cheeks!) Big booby hugs to all of you!_

**_Pictures of the characters and other jazzy things are on my profile! Check it out sometime and have a life time supply of cookies!_**

_Once again I am loosely basing this story on the hit Indian Television Drama Madhubala - Ek Ishq Ek Junoon! It is getting better and better but don't worry...I have special plots of my own. The plots are going mine. If you have any questions about anything in my story feel free to PM me about it or just PM me for the heck of it!_

_See you fuck awesome reader on the other side..._

**We should all start to live before we get too old. Fear is stupid. So are regrets.**

**~Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

"Mom...I'm fine. I swear.'' I said into the phone. I was mixing the beef stew with my other hand in the kitchen. The smell was delicious and it wafted through every crevice in the room. I looked over and noticed Marissa chopping the green bell pepper on the cutting board making loud, _thwack_-ing noises and smiling slightly at me. Like she understood my situation. Don't get me wrong.

I love my mother. To pieces and bits. Heck, I was ready to marry to make her happy before _somebody_ came in and ruined my self sacrifice.

But some times her questions really gave me a headache. We had been talking for at least an hour over completely useless and pointless things like, politics. In my opinion, poli in Latin meant many and ticks were annoying parasites so...you can get the gist of what I'm trying to say. But anyway she was unintentionally irritating me out of my mind with the same question over and over again.

"Are you sure honey? I can come and get you any time." Concern laced my mother's voice and I sighed into the phone.

"Mom, for the hundredth billionth time...I'm fine. I don't want to give up this easily and seem scared and vulnerable enough to have you come get me. I'm twenty four mom." I said into the phone trying to hold back my agitation. There was a long pause and I began to get worried thinking she felt hurt by my statement.

"But you'll always be my baby." She whispered and I could _hear_ the tears streaming silently down her cheeks. I felt my heart clench at the thought of her crying. I didn't want to be the reason for her tears. She had enough of sadness in her life already. There was no need for more. I took a deep breath, willing my unshed tears to go back. She was a strong woman and she deserved more than just sorrow.

"Mom, don't cry...you'll make me cry. Everything is completely fine and I'm managing okay." I assured her again.

"Okay, sweety...but call me if you need help. I love you, honey." She said, her voice cracking through the receiver as I heard her her wipe her tears.

"I love you too, mom. I'll talk to you later." I said and hung up and turned the flames low on the stove and took the lid of the pot and covered up the beef stew before running my wooden spoon over the large chunks of meat again. The sauce of the stew was bubbling signaling me that after an hour or so with the flame on low the stew will be ready for dinner.

My mom had always loved my cooking and that made me special. I haven't been here for very long but I could see the shocked looks on everyone's faces every time I set out a homemade seemed like they ordered a lot. For a family worth millions, nobody wanted a personal chef. I was beginning to think they were just keeping me for my food.

"Mothers..." I looked at Marissa, rolling my eyes playfully and I heard Marissa chuckling. I would have to collaborate my eyeballs agian.

"I really like your red highlights Marissa. They suit you well." I complemented her. She had recently gotten crimson colored highlights in her dark brown...almost black hair and they framed her already beautiful face with perfection.

"Thanks. I'm going to go help with cleaning now." She flashed me a bright smile and dished out all the sliced and diced veggies into a large bowl and left. I turned up the flame on the stew and made sure the the meat was cooking well. People in this family were known for dramatic tantrums. After a little while I dished the veggies into the stew and mixed it carefully as to not break the meat. I turned down the flame and put the lid back on again.

"Auntie Shay, can we bake cupcakes now?" I heard a soft and melodic voice and looked down at a shy looking Sophie. She was fiddling with the hem of her pink _Daddy's_ _Girl! _shirt. Her hair was parted in the middle and they were pushed back with Hello Kitty clips.

I picked her up in my arms and sat her down on the marble kitchen counter. "Of course, honey. You are _so_ cute and sweet...I just might make cupcakes out of you." I said to her tickled her ribs lightly. She squirmed underneath my touch and giggled.

"No, I'll make cupcakes out of you! I'll call them Shay Shay cakes!" She smiled brightly in comparison to her timid demeanor a few moments earlier.

I laughed whole heartedly. "Maybe we should just make chocolate cupcakes for now, right?" I asked.

"Yup...with rainbow sprinkles." Sophie sighed dreamily. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up setting her small feet down on the kitchen floor.

I heard the refrigerator open ad I turned to see Daren getting out a bottle of beer. I frowned at his actions. He wasn't feeling very well and alcohol would only poison his system more. I found myself wondering why I cared. It had only been a week since he had forcefully married me and nothing much had happened other than some regurgitation because of his sickness.

I don't know why the doctors decided to put a cast on just a dislocated bone. It as unnecessary and only seemed to piss him off more and make him miss work.

"Uncle Daren, can you bake cupcakes with Auntie Shay and me? Pweety pwesse?" She gave him that irresistible pout when he turned to look at us...well by look at us means give me a hard stare and hesitated to answer. He was in trouble. No one could resist the _pout_ unless they had some super powers or something. Sophie jutted out her bottom lip and and made it begin to tremble and quiver slightly.

Boy, he was in trouble.

"Okay, fine...but mine better have rainbow sprinkles on them." He caved in and told her in a mock stern voice. She giggled and the fact that he got along so well with the kids made me smile. I thought he was going to be another version of Scrooge but he was so amazingly sweet with the little ones. It was a pleasant and yet shocking surprise. He treated them like they were his own children.

"I'll get the flour." I said suddenly reached my arms up above the marble counter aiming for the cabinet. Sophie jumped and twirled around the kitchen like an excited little kid. I reached higher but my efforts were ignored. Suddenly I felt a warm body behind me and I felt sparks lighting up underneath my skin. I heard my breathing pickup and the hairs on my neck stand on edge. This could only mean one thing.

Daren.

"Princess, you are not tall enough." His warm and sweet breath tickled the exposed skin on my neck and his good hand rested on my waist. I jumped a little in shock as his hand touched the silver of my skin that had been exposed from stretching my arms up so high. His calloused and warm hand burned my skin. Even his subtle touches scorched my skin in the most delicious ways I could think of. I don't know why I felt so _attracted_ to him...I was supposed to hate him.

I did hate him.

_Right..._

Suddenly I forgot all about the flour and my arms fell limp next to my sides as his hand moved across my waist flattening against my abdomen and pulling me to him...my back against his chiseled, rock hard chest. That wasn't the only thing that was rock hard. I could feel his stiff erection digging into my lower back and I hoped to God I wouldn't combust now. I couldn't believe that he was actually turned on! I felt myself breath out a soft moan before my brain registered my actions. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment and surprisingly...anger.

Anger for making me feel this way.

Anger for forcefully marrying me.

Anger for making me moan in the kitchen while trying to get flour in front of a twirling three year old girl.

"Babe...the flour?" He chuckled, his lips brushing across my neck. I felt my...lower region dampen from his ministrations and my anger grew. I bit my lip to hold back another moan. I would make sure to get him back but for now I only had my anger...and there was plenty of it. Who the fuck did he think he was, marrying me and then trying to feel me up in the kitchen.

I gripped his hand and jerked it off my stomach and made an effort pushed him back but he refused to budge. "You get it." I said in clipped tone and tried move...bad mistake. I slid across his raging erection and had to hold back another moan. I swear my lip would be raw by the time I was done with it. His body became tense behind and I saw his jaw clench from the corner of my eye.

Without making I contact and I stiffly moved out from the place he had me caged in. He turned to look at me his eyes black and his nostrils flaring. I had no idea if he was extremely turned on or if he was pissed as fuck.

Either way...he looked fuck hot.

His hair was still disheveled and unruly and his jaw had some scruff...correction. Lick-able scruff. Even in an unneeded cast he looked sexy. Why was he such a jerk yet so fucking attractive. He made me forget every reason to hate him every time he came near me. That made me angry. My resolve wasn't that weak.

At least I hoped so.

I picked up an oblivious and delighted Sophie in my arms and watched Daren grab the flour and pull it down after giving me one of his infamous smirks. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hard look and that only seemed to amuse him more. I was tired of him being so amused and all happy-go-lucky when I was the one that was living here unwillingly and having to control myself around him.

Was he just trying to get in pants or something?

I couldn't believe him. After everything that has happened he wants me to drop my panties. Yea, I'll do that when hell freezes over...no matter how attracted to him I may be. It wasn't fair that he could get me all turned on while he didn't seem affected in the least. Even if he had an erection...that didn't count. Guys usually got boners hen they woke up. Maybe he was thinking I was someone else.

For some reason that thought hurt more than I would have liked it to. But, in reality I wasn't really that affected by him. Maybe I just needed to blow some steam off. I have been pretty worried about everything for the past few days and I just needed time for myself...not him.

_But you were the one that moaned...right?_

I put Sophie down and pulled out the cupcake tray. I could feel Daren watching my every move but I refused to give in to his intense gaze. Every muscle in my body reacted to him, to his touch, to his stare...even when I didn't want to. I pulled out the little packaging of sprinkles we were going to use and set it on the counter.

I turned the flame off for the stew I was making. Didn't want to burn the house down...as much as I desired to do so.

After I had gotten everything we needed out I washed my hands and peered over at hyper looking Sophie.

"Okay, honey you want to help me with the batter?" I questioned. She nodded fiercely.

I cracked open the eggs, poured in the milk and cupcake powder and pulled out the machine, the batter mixer thing-a-ma-bob.

_Amazing vocabulary..._

I put the plug in and I felt the machine come to life as I flipped on the switch. It vibrated in my hands and I realized that this was a bit too much for Sophie to handle and it was extremely unsafe. My hand felt tingly because of the vibration and I fought to keep the mixing bowl in place.

"Sophie, baby...I think this is a job for grown ups okay sweet heart?" I asked trying my best not to make her upset.

She nodded sadly yet understandingly. "Okay, Auntie Shay." That was enough for me.

I dipped the machine in the batter and bow started to shake as I tried to hold it down. And then suddenly I felt every hair in body rise. I knew Daren was approaching me. Once agian I hated my bodies reaction to him. It pissed me off to no end.

I felt his body behind mine and I saw his hand reach out and hold the mixing bowl down and it didn't escape my notice that his other hand was lying lazily on my waist. I turned to look at him and I saw that his face was closer than needed and his eyes were a dark chocolate. He was looking intently at me and his plump lips were in a full on smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him and decided it's time for me to use my skills.

They weren't my skills exactly. Saying that would be plagiarism. They were technically the _skills_ Sheridan tried to get me to use relentlessly on the guys throughout the dramatic and annoying years of high school.

I shifted against him and I felt his erection. He hissed slightly and his grip on my waist tightened visibly and once again I felt my breathing pick up. I turned to look at him not realizing where my mixing machine was moving and I felt it spurt cupcake batter over my blue T-Shirt and a little over my mouth.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath and quickly turned the machine off. I heard Daren chuckle, his lips brushing against my neck. I ignored the tingle it caused and I turned to see Sophie giggling. I had almost forgotten Sophie was in the kitchen.

I smiled at her, her laugh sounded musical. I took a napkin and wiped the batter spots off on my shirt. I turned and saw Daren reach out and wipe some cupcake batter off my lip. His touch put a fire to my skin and I resisted the urge to lick my lips as my throat felt increasingly dry. His eyes never left mine as he licked his finger, mirroring my movements from a week ago when I fed him the curry chicken.

I gulped and my eyes traveled to his and they were alight with amusement and...lust.

I couldn't be sure. He didn't seem very attracted to me besides his obvious boner. But again...guys got boners all the time. Maybe he didn't get laid for a while and his cock wanted to come out and play when it saw some legs?

Whatever.

It wasn't like I cared.

_Keep telling yourself that..._

I broke away from his gaze and finished wiping off the batter from my face and shirt. Poor two hundred dollar blue colored shirt. This is why I never brought clothes outrageously expensive. It was a waste of money.

I finished mixing the batter while Sophie spoke to me about what she was learning about in her playgroup Megan sent her to. It was close to the mansion and since they had moved here a few days ago her parents though it was best to send their kids to playgroups and let them make new friends. Some of the halls in this house were crowded with boxes and clothes and items that it almost felt like a home...messy and mismatched...not like a house...pristine and always clean.

She began telling me about how in a few weeks Conner would be attending second grade while she still had few years.

School.

I still had to attend my classes. I had only missed one because of the wedding and I couldn't afford to loose more. I had just come home a few hours ago from classes and I was exhausted from the exams and essays. I a week or so I hoped I could attain my degree in teaching. I had worked my ass of for it and it was one thing I wanted to get. But the exams and other presentations and things I had to do were exhausting.

I couldn't solve math problems anymore. I had more complicated equations to equal out in my life.

I had to visit my mom and was in a desperate need to see Sheridan. We had only been able to talk on the phone a couple of times and even through Marissa and Megan's company I still felt incomplete without my best friend since diapers. I wanted introduce her to Megan and Marissa.

I also desperately needed to get out of this hell hole and obtain a divorce form the arrogant prick himself. But there was no way in fuck saying that I was wrong to slap him from being an ass. I was _him_ that was wrong and he needed to admit it.

"And then I met another girl named Vanilla and she showed me her My Little Ponies." Sophie bobbed her head in excitement.

Vanilla? That was cute name. Her mom must have been craving vanilla after birth...

"Which one was your favorite?" I asked pouring the batter out into the cupcake trays.

"The pink pony with the star and rainbow on her tushi." I laughed at her use of the word butt and I heard Daren chuckle lightly. I dipped my finger in the batter and put it my mouth ravishing the sweet and confectionery taste of the raw cupcake mix. I saw Daren's eyes zero in on me and I felt self conscious all over agian.

''Mmm." I moaned and I _swear_ I heard Daren growl a bit. It was sexy as fuck. "It tastes amazing. You want Sophie?" I questioned holding my finger out.

"Yea." She giggled nodding her head and licked the batter of my finger lightly and sighed happily. "Yummy. Give Uncle Daren some." She motioned to him and I grimaced. I was about to hand him the bowl when he grabbed my wrist to keep me from moving.

I bit my lip and I felt my hand tingle at his touch.

He gave me a smirk and moved and his mouth hover over my finger. I heard my breathing speed up and I felt nervous yet so fucking..._excited_. If that was the right word to describe that the man you hate but were married was about to lick your finger in front of your niece then yes.

I was _excited_.

His mouth suddenly wrapped around the tip of my finger and I heard him grunt and I took a sharp intake of my breath. His tongue licked at my finger and it was so warm and soft and his lips wrapped around my finger...sweet baby Jesus...I think I'm going to combust.

_What can that tongue do to other parts of my body?_

I quickly pulled my ginger out of his mouth, blushing like an idiot at my thoughts and his ministrations when he said, "It does taste amazing." While looking right at me.

Could I get an redder? I turned away ignoring his smirk and washed my hands wanting to finish this up. I poured the cupcake batter into the tray and placed into the oven and pulled out more decorating things like chocolate chips, nuts and bits of fruit.

"Can we play hide and seek while the cupcakes are baking?" Sophie asked me jumping up and down after I shut the oven.

"Of course!" I picked her up and in my arms and she squealed in delight as I spun her around playfully. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and I smiled. She was so adorable it made my heart warm to her sweetness and playfulness. She had blondish and brownish hair like her father and dark chocolate brown eyes like her mother.

"Okay, I'll count to thirtwy and you and Uncle Daren can hide." She said, clapping her hands. My smile fell and I looked over to Mr. Hollywood as he was smirking with a mischievous look in his eyes. I ignored him once again and I grinned at Sophie.

"Okay." I smiled once again at Sophie but my smile fell weak as I felt Daren burning holes into me with his gaze. Thankfully Sophie didn't notice.

"Hurry up!" She urged and covered her eyes with her tiny hands as I placed her down on the ground and started counting to thirty missing numbers and reciting them in wrong order. I chuckled and looked at Daren who was moving out of the room. I quickly ran out of the kitchen and I heard Sophie's angelic voice from behind me.

"Ten, Two, Sixty One, Four..." She counted seeming so sure of herself.

I walked down the decorated hallway looking for a room to hide in. There were large pictures at every corner and the tables were set so grandly with flowers and candles I felt like I was in a castle...cliché...I know. I heard a closet door open and before I knew it I was yanked roughly into a closet full of numerous fur coats and gigantic umbrellas. The closet itself was huge and like a version of Narnia.

_What the fuck!_

I turned to see who my abductor was in the dim light that was hanging from the low ceiling I could make out...Daren!

_Why, that little..._

"What the fuck?" I whispered loudly.

"Such dirty words from such a pretty little mouth." He chuckled and I blushed at his words, thanking the fact that the closet was dark enough so her couldn't see my reddish cheeks.

"You little..." I seethed at him at a loss of words.

''Princess, I'm anything but little." I could fucking _hear_ him smirk.

"Fuck off, I'm leaving." I hiss at him, proceeding to move towards the door, but he grabbed my wrist and slammed me back against the wall. Coats fell of there hangers and on to the closet floor. It was amazing what he could do with one hand. And it would be lying, if I were saying I wasn't just a little, _wee_ bit turned on.

I hated my attraction to him with a passion. I had never felt this way with Peter and that bugged me. We both had the opportunity to kiss and make out but it would have felt awkward, even though we did date for a while...not to mention have _incredibly_ awkward sex. It had only been a little more than a week here and I already felt like a bitch in heat whenever he was around.

That thoroughly made me furious. I should hate him and not feel attracted to him. No matter how much I said that, I didn't feel like my brain got it. I took a sharp intake of breath, managing to keep my forbidden desires in check.

_You hate him..._

_You hate him..._

_You hate him..._

I opened my eyes and I saw that his were dark underneath the dim light and his jaw was clenched, nostrils were flaring. Every rational thought in my brain swam away. What was happening?

"You think this is funny right?" He questioned to me darkly. I didn't understand what he was talking about and he seemed to have noticed the completely confused expression on my face and he chuckled.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He seethed at me menacingly. His anger pissed me off tremendously. I did nothing to him...he was the one trying to make my life a living hell. Not me.

"I don't know what your talking about. Now let me go." I hissed at him and squirmed underneath him and grip he had on my wrist.

"You are not going anywhere." He hissed at me and walked worked pressing me deeper against the wall. His hips slammed into mine roughly and I moaned softly not able to help my reaction. He felt rock hard as his his erection dug into my skin inches above where I fucking needed it the most. Fireworks lit beneath my skin and I felt suddenly very hot and burned. This turned me on and pissed me off.

"I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you a-are t-talking a-about.'' I stuttered to him as his body pressed into me. Fuck...I really wanted him right now.

''Yea you do. You are a fucking little tease...you know that?" He seethed at me, his face inches from mine.

Those sonnet worthy lips...inches from mine. So full and soft looking...Wait...did he just call me a tease? My anger came coiling back and it bubbled furiously underneath me.

"I am not a tease." I jabbed my finger into his chest to emphasize my point. I was by no means a tease! I never strutted around with any intention of making him want and it made me furious to know he was accusing me of that.

"Yea you are. Walking around in these jeans." his hand left my wrist and trailed down my body ever so slowly and tortuously to squeeze my ass. His touch left little sparks on me and his hand felt amazing on my ass.

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned, not recognizing my voice.

He growled loudly and grinded his erection into me while keeping his firm grip on my ass.

"Shit..." I moaned again and he grunted at the newly found contact.

"Auntie Shay? Uncle Daren?" I heard a soft voice and we both froze and the sound of the door knob moving.

_Uh oh..._

* * *

_Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed that because even with the words I poured everything I had into this chapter like any other! I appreciate all your responses! Thank you all so much!_

**_Can I get 10 reviews__ please! Leave suggestions for me and what you would like to see in the next chapter or forward in my story!_**

**_Question of the Chapter: _**_What was one time you felt mixed emotions and why? Answer please in your reviews and I look for ward to hearing your responses!_

**_I have decided that every fifty reviews I will do a Daren Point Of View so...keep 'em coming guys and soon you'll see inside Daren's little sexy__ head! _**

_Thank you all so much and big booby hugs and kisses!_

_MWAH!_

_I will see you all in my next chapter so..._

_I love you bitches! _


	6. Battling Attraction

_Read and Review please!_

_I never understood why writers always asked for reviews but now I totally understand! Reviews keep me alive! Thank you all once again for the tremendous response to the last chapter and I hope this one pleases you just as much! If you have any questions or thoughts feel free to PM me or PM me just for the heck of it!_

_You guys know the drill by now...Madhubala - Ek Ishq Ek Junoon...blah, blah, blah...I have my own plots but the overall basis is on that Indian Television Drama!_

**_I have pictures of the characters and other cool and jazzy things on my profile so check that and I'll deliver you all chocolate chip cookies! _**

_So, again thank you all so much for the reviews and views...hey that rhymes (reviews and views)...I'm so weird! Anyways, I was just thanking you all for the billionth time for being so amazing and I owe big booby hugs and kisses to all of you! I swear I would mail you all a naked and sexy Daren Kagasoff...but he's with me right now...Just Kidding! Alas, we all know that is impossible. I love you all and I will see you on the other side..._

**For attractive lips, speak words of kindness. For lovely eyes, seek out the good in people. For a slim figure, share your food with the hungry. For beautiful hair, let a child run their fingers through it once a day. For poise, walk with the knowledge that you never walk alone. People, even more than things, have to be restored, revived, reclaimed and redeemed...never throw out anyone. Remember, if you ever need a helping hand, you will find one at the end of each of your arms. As you grow older you will discover that you have two hands, one for helping yourself and the other for helping others.**

**~Audrey Hepburn **

* * *

I smoothed out the creases in my Milly White Walker Blouse and patted down the lacy collar. I readjusted my black Rehab Fleece Pencil Skirt and tried to pull it down but alas...my efforts remained in vain. It was a little to short for my liking - only reaching my mid thigh but I couldn't find anything else that was suitable. I had an important presentation today in my University and I did my best to look professional and put together. I had straightened my hair and left it out and I hoped it gave me a nice, breezy kind of look.

I was wearing Smashbox Be Legendary Red Lipstick for an attractive exterior. I had on some Laura Mercier concealer and some light and feathery gold eyeshadow and eye liner and mascara to give me a more defined look. I never really did need blush, since I looked like a tomato all the frigging time so I just ended up using bronzer and a MAC mineral skin finish.

I had on some professional smelling perfume...if that made sense and a pair of these fancy Prada black, suede, peep toe, ankle strap, platform pumps I had found in the closet. I had though on wearing flats but Megan made me wear these, saying it gave the outfit a good finish. I grabbed my Michael Kors black Large Selma Studded Saffiano Tote Bag, that I had saved all my important presentation documents in.

I felt so incredibly nervous and jittery and it didn't help that a few days ago Daren was dry humping me in the coat and umbrella closet I found in the hallway while playing hide and seek with poor, innocent, little oblivious Sophie.

_"You are a fucking tease you know that?" He questioned darkly, his chocolaty, dark brown eyes shimmering in the dim light. It took me a moment to register his words before the fury in me came bubbling and wanting to erupt like a fucking volcano. _

_"I am not a tease." I jabbed my pointer finger in his chest emphasize my point. I never paraded around half naked with the intention of making him want me and the fact that he would accuse me of such a thing made me absolutely furious._

_"Yea you are." He sneered and trailed his hand down my body slowly and then without any warning what so ever grabbed my ass tightly and squeezed._

_"Fuck!" I moaned loudly, not recognizing the voice that echoed off every crevice and wall of the closet, big enough to lead to Narnia. His touch left me wanting more...as much as I hated to admit it. I never felt this way with anyone before and the fact that my skin burned because of him angered me to the point of no return._

_"You in these fucking jeans.'' He grunted loudly and grinded his cock into me. I moaned loudly and bit my lip to keep from saying anything unintelligible. He growled at the newly found contact as he rubbed into me harder. Both my hands traveled up his strong biceps and firm shoulders and gripped his hair._

_It was soft and silky yet still unruly. I pulled at his locks as he pushed harder into me, loving the feeling of him so close to me...yet it wasn't close enough. I wanted to feel every part of him and I wanted to feel him closer to me...touching me._

_He was right...he definitely wasn't small...and that was only him contained in his pants. Like if dicks were countries...his would be China. I know that's a weird thought to think but I had no other way to put it. I remembered Peter and how awkward sex felt him and then I thought...Why the fuck are you thinking about him now?_

_I saw his face inches from mine and his lips plump and I had the strangest urge to kiss him. I licked my lips as my throat suddenly felt dry. He pulled away and then slammed his hips into me again and I found him staring at me lips and then at my eyes. _

_Fuck...he was leaning in. His finger dug into the curve of my ass and his dick felt rock hard against my abdomen. I was wet with incredible want. _

_"Auntie Shay? Uncle Daren?" I heard a soft and trembling voice from outside the closet door and I felt the door knob moving._

_Oh shit..._

_I pushed Daren of me and the door opened revealing a whimpering Sophie her eyes glistening with unshed tears. My heart whimpered a the sight of her._

_"Baby, what happened?" I whispered picking her up and feeling Daren's eyes on me the entire time._

_"I thought you were lost." She whispered into my shoulder her small arms tightened around my neck. I can't believe I was dry humping Daren in that closet while Sophie was looking for us. I chose that moment to blush and I avoided making eye contact with Daren whose gaze was burning holes into my back._

_"Baby, we weren't lost, we were..." I gulped, remembering our almost closet rendezvous from a few moments ago "...hiding. Sweety don't cry." I patted her back and she whispered a small okay in my shoulder as her tears wet my clothes._

_But I didn't care._

_"You want to go check on the cupcakes, sweety." I asked her remembering them suddenly._

_"Yea." She looked up and gave me a small smile her legs tightening around my upper hips._

Since, then I have made such an effort to avoid Daren it was crazy. I stayed in my room most of the time and avoided staying near him at all possible times. It really was better this way. I hated him and he hated me back.

No attraction.

No lust.

Right...?

It was actually easier said than done.

"Oh, my God! Shailene you look so incredibly sexy!" Megan came out of no where wrapping me up in a hug. I smiled into her shoulder appreciating her enthusiasm right now. It was like caffeine...it always seemed to bring more energy and optimism to me.

"Thanks!'' I smiled at her once she let me go. I wasn't sure about sexy but I felt like I looked okay.

"Come on! I'm coming to your presentation!" he gave me a large smile and I sighed in relief. "I can't wait to see it and I know you'll rock!" She linked her arms with mine and we walked down the kitchen together where everyone was having breakfast.

"Mommy! Auntie Shay!" Sophie squealed in delight as she jumped of Alex's lap and she flew into her mother's arms after giving me soft and loving hug.

I sat down on the table next to Conner who was playing with his Matchbox Race Cars. "Whatcha doing?" I asked him grabbing a croissant of the bowl in the middle of the table and spreading a layer of strawberry jam on it.

"I'm having a race to see who can get to the end of the table first." He told solemnly, like he was conducting a science experiment.

"Amazing! Can I watch?" I asked fascinated. He nodded grinning widely.

"Vroom, vroom!" He made sound effects and slid the two race cars across the table both of them falling of the edge.

"Yea! The red car one!" He pumped his fist in the air and bumped my fist with his. "Awesome!" He exclaimed getting up to retrieve the cars.

I saw Francia and Ken enter and they both had snobby and I'm-too-good for-you looking faces and they immediately angered and disgusted me without even doing anything yet. It seemed like Daren's entire family...well he didn't think they were his family as he pointed that out to me days a go...had the ability to anger me...yet only Daren had the ability to turn me on.

I felt shivers go down my spine as I remembered what had occurred in the closet...

ALERT!

ALERT!

ALERT!

My Daren radar went off as I heard footsteps and immediately knew that it was Daren. I took a deep breath and a bite out of my strawberry jellied croissant. I adjusted myself in my seat and I saw Francia sit right across from me. I swear that bitch wanted me to claw her brains out! She dressed so...indecently...if that was the correct word. She didn't particularly dress like a slut or a whore...even if she may be one, but the way she dressed, it was like disguising a slut with modest clothes.

She was dressed in a purple crop top, that exposed a large portion of her midriff and a pair of skinny jeans and heels that I swear, were like ten inches tall. I don't where she got her coordination but day-um...I guess she needed them, since she was really short.

Now, it's not like I was a saint and always covered every inch of my body...but it was just her manner, and her style that made you get that whorish vibe off of her.

She sneered at me.

_Bitch..._

"I heard you have a presentation today." She snickered at me, probably thinking my education was a joke.

"I'm glad you put your ears to some use." I smile an innocent and sweet smile, so sugary, it would rot your teeth. She glared at me and I heard a few snickers and stifled laughs across the table. They were devouring everything from coffee to cinnamon rolls. I was just going to get my Grande skinny French Vanilla latte. I felt like I was going to need the caffeine and sugar boost for for everything that was going on.

Starbucks was one of my guilty pleasures...

_Kind of like Daren..._

I grabbed my bag and got up, getting ready to head out when Sophie flew into my arms. I chuckled as she giggled and nestled her face into the crook of my neck, her arms flung across my shoulders and her tiny legs clinging onto me.

"She's so sweet." I said to Megan who was looking at her daughter lovingly. She gave me a smile of pride and peace and that smile made me wonder about my children. Did I want to have children? Yes, soon, but first I did need to get out of here and settle down with the person I was _supposed_ to marry and then squeeze out tiny babies from my vagina.

_Um, crude language much..._

"Can I come to your school with you?" Sophie pleaded to me, lifting her head up her doe like brown eyes staring back at me with intense hope. She jutted out her bottom lip and began to make it quiver and pout mercilessly.

_No, please not that look..._

_I only have so much restraint..._

"Baby, you can't it is for grownups and you are one tiny little jelly bean." I bopped her nose with my finger and she looked back at me with sad eyes.

"Sweety, ask mommy. If mommy can come, so can you." I smiled at her gently not able to take her sadness anymore and her eyes shimmered with hope.

"Mommy, pwease, can I go to Auntie Shay's school. I promise I be good." She nodded solemnly.

"Sweety, I can't come with you. Mommy and daddy have work to do today." She gave her daughter an apologetic look and Sophie's bubbly persona immediately deflated. I hated seeing her like that. She looked so sad and it me feel sad. Everything was just sad now.

_Great choice of words person who is about to do a presentation..._

"I'll take her there." A smooth voice spoke behind me and I jerked around to see who it was and of course, my instinct was correct...Daren.

"Really! Thanks Uncle Daren!" Sophie suddenly brightened up and reached out to hug him and chuckled welcoming her embrace whole heartedly. Daren once never let his gaze drift away from mine something told me him offering to go with me was not just about helping Sophie.

"Can I come too?" Conner asked coming closer to us, his matchbox cars in his hand. Daren nodded at him and he grinned widely and hugged him too. Daren looked like such a cute father figure while having to kids wrapped around him.

"Alex, I'm taking your kids out today." He grinned at his brother in law and Alex smiled back at him gratefully. Francia and Ben who were watching the whole thing just rolled their eyes, like fucking children.

_So immature..._

I not so subtly rolled my eyes at them, mirroring their movements...even though it didn't make me any less of a child. Whatever...

Sophie let go of Daren and clung onto my bare leg and I picked her up, only to have her cling to my torso. he buried her face in the crook of my neck, her teeny, weeny arms wrapped around my neck tightly. Her fingers played with my hair and that gave me an odd sense of comfort.

"Let's go guys!" I grabbed my purse and an croissant. I'd just get my grande skinny French Vanilla latte on the way. Daren and Conner trailed behind me as we made our way to his garage. There were cars everywhere and different types. I mean I knew he was rich...

But I didn't know he was _that_ rich...

There were Volvos, Porsches, Ferraris...any kind of car you could imagine and I felt myself staring in awe and disgust.

Awe from the shock of maintaining theses cars.

And disgust from feeling the need to have too many cars.

"You'll catch flies like that." Daren, smirked knowingly in my direction and I almost spontaneously combusted from hearing his velvety and smooth voice again.

_Jeez, pathetic much..._

It really had been a while since I had had at least spoken five sentences to him.

In the end we ended up in fiery red convertible. We put Conner and Sophie into the back of the car, with Sophie in her booster seat. I slipped into the passenger seat and the car smelled musky and it had hint of peppermint. But there was something else in the scent that was completely consumed by Daren.

The back of the car was filled with the small and heart warming giggles of Conner and Sophie.

"Where is it?" Daren asked me in a clipped tone. I quickly gave him the directions to the University, making sure to be stony and short with him as well. I could barely handle being with him right now and I didn't need anymore major or minor sexual tension. If that happened, I swear I wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping him while he was driving his car. I was already incredibly nervous about the presentation. I wasn't much of a public speaker and this one was very important to me and me and my colleagues have spent ages putting this together.

"Relax." I heard Daren say, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Huh?" I questioned, his new demeanor.

"You seem so uptight. Relax, you'll do great." He said without looking at me.

Somehow, those words calmed me down and brought me comfort more than it should have.

* * *

"Me and my group have done excessive research on the newly discovered invention, the Da Vinci Machine." I said carefully and cautiously. I was speaking in front of very important people and professors and my palms were sweating.

I could only hope that my voice doesn't crack during my well prepared and memorized speech I had worked my butt off on for quite a while.

"Scientists and surgeons have proclaimed this to be a devastatingly helpful invention as it performs the surgery of a patient without having the doctor near by." I said. The slide show was running across the projector showing pictures and theories on the Da Vinci machine. I saw people taking notes and my heart thumped faster and my mind was racing everywhere.

"However, as much praise as it receives, my group and I have done a persuasion thesis on why this machine can be harmful on so many levels."

I saw a hand raise out of the crowd and I felt my palms begin to generate and produce more sweat. "Yes." I motioned towards them.

The journalist or professor stood up. "Why is it that you chose to oppose to the Da Vinci machine?" He asked rather arrogantly, like I wouldn't have the correct answer for that particular question in hand.

Well, I did.

"Well, we decided...it is better to warn society and our colleagues and peers and fill them in on the information." I said sweetly and he gave me a wry smile and sat back down. I felt impressed by my intimation abilities so far. Who knew I had it in me?

"A machine can malfunction at any given moment, putting the patients life at risk." I stated simply, reading of my carefully worked on reports.

"Although the Da Vinci machine is in it's own sort of a category we cannot deny that it is a machine. therefore battery, wires and many other things need to be taken care of, before we actually come around and begin to take care of our patient.

The lecture or presentation thing droned on for about another thirty minutes when my group finally ended it at the right time. My breathing was shallow from speaking so non stop for a while and I was surprised I didn't stammer and nor did my voice crack when I was answering the numerous questions so...cleverly.

_God must really love me..._

I was gathering my documents and saying good bye to my colleagues when an elderly, yet attractive looking women came up to me. Daren was proceeding my way, with Sophie up in his arms and Conner holding on tightly to his hand.

"Hi, my name is Phoebe. I just moved here and decided to come to your presentation. You are..." She held out her hand and embraced me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I gently shook hands with her.

"Shailene...Kagasoff." I grimaced out my last name reluctantly and I felt Daren staring at me from the corner of my eye with a full fledged smirk on his smooth and perfect lips.

_Damn him..._

''Yes, you are really a very bright student and I a new principle at a nearby elementary school." She handed me a card and I stared at it dumbly. "You can come visit me anytime you want, as I heard you are just finishing up your master's degree in teaching..am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes, I am looking around for teaching jobs."

"Well, feel free to contact me anytime about some help or an job offers I might have for you." She flashed me another warm smile, her pearly white teeth exposed.

"Thank you so much." I said and placed the card in my bag ad reached out to pick up Sophie in my arms as she was stretching to me right now. I heard Phoebe laugh loudly her voice ginger like and dewy.

"You too look amazing together and your children are absolutely adorable." She gave Daren a warm smile. It took me a moment to register her words and was about to correct her misunderstanding when Daren thought it would be fun to add his two cents in.

"Yes, thank you so much. We made them ourselves." He turned to me and gave me a smirk and a sexy wink. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my cheeks heat up in a prominent and always there blush. His hand snaked out to pull me to him by my waist and I felt tingles from his gentle touch.

I was a sore loser.

Surprisingly, Phoebe laughed at Daren's raunchy and dirty minded joke and he laughed along with her and I just chuckled awkwardly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both and I look forward to seeing you again. Amazing movies by the way." She addressed to Daren who just chuckled knowingly mumbling a faint thanks.

She then turned to whisper in my ear, "Hold onto him Shailene...he's special." She gave another brief smile before leaving.

_Yea, if by special you mean to posses the ability to piss me off and turn me on...then yes._

_He's special..._

But I couldn't for the life of me bring to brush her words away nonchalantly.

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter was short! I just had my braces put on and it is extremely painful and I feel sick and the wire is bugging my mouth! I swear I was going to make it longer but I'm still in serious pain because the wire of the brackets popped out and is scraping my mouth! I'm sorry and I'll try to update soon and make it longer!_

_Thank you for understanding!_

_**Can I get 10 reviews?! **_

_**Question of the Chapter**: When was one time you had to go and do anything in front of a large group of people and you felt nervous? I look forward to hearing your answers! _

_I love you bitches!_


	7. Unleashing The Hatred Within

_Read and Review please!_

_I'm sorry if this took too long but because of my stupid braces, the pain prevented me from working and it gave me a terrible case of writer's block! But, once again you guys leave me breathless with your reviews and the response and favorites I get! So today I want to take my time to thank the people who added my story to their Alert and Favorites list! __I would like to thank __**Gegeesey, Ramyfan, ShayShay305, invisablchild, jenniferfornlof, jonasgrl9, kaliggy92, lanae96, xxsserinaaxx, **__and finally,__** yaya . adams. 1! **__I want to thank you all from the deepest, bottomest (Is that a word...it is now), pit of my heart! You all have no idea how much your response means to me and I am forever grateful! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! Big booby hugs and internet kisses to all of you!_

_You guys all know the drill by now, I have loosely based my story on the hit Indian Television Drama Madhubala - Ek Ishq Ek Junoon!__** I am not being paid to recommend the show to you guys!**__ I am just one the many satisfied and entertained viewers that absolutely loves the show! If any of you were wondering about the show and possibly wanted to watch it with English subtitles, you can watch it at this website desirippers forumdisplay . php ? = 522. Just get rid of the spaces between the URL address. However, some of the links to the episodes are missing so if you have any questions feel free to PM me!_

**_Pictures and other jazzy things are on my profile!_**

_Now, you guys know that I love you and that I will do a chapter from Daren's Point of View every fifty reviews so...here it is! __**This Chapter from Hollywood's Point of View!**_

_See all you fuck awesome readers ad hopefully reviewers on the other side..._

* * *

**Sometimes me think, what is friend? Then me say, friend is someone to share the last cookie with!**

**~The Cookie Monster**

* * *

It would be so much easier to despise her very shadow if she wasn't the hottest fucking creature walking on the face of this Earth.

And that mouth...fuck those pouty, pink lips...I could think of millions of different ways to shut her up, that still wouldn't involve my cock. I could feel myself get hard at the very thought of her on her knees, staring up at me with those doe like and hazel eyes of hers and her hot, wet mouth wrapped around my dick like a fucking vice...

This was unacceptable.

I hated her with every ounce of my being! Who did she fucking think she was _slapping me_?! She better be out of her mind! Nobody ever slaps me, humiliates me and gets away with it! So I decided to marry her. It would be easier to cause her to surrender and break in front of me. I'd ruin her very existence and make her regret ever messing with me! I had girls worshiping the ground I fucking walked on and money and fame at every corner and fuck if it wasn't _the_ life! I had money, girls, fame, power...what more could I want?!

It frustrated me that she didn't feel affected my fucking shadow! I couldn't find a way to intimidate her and she almost always ended up hissing at me, her eyes blazing with undying fury.

And fuck if it didn't turn me on and make me harder than I had ever been.

My fists clenched at the thought of her, all angry and frustrated. I bet I could find a way to get rid of all of her tensions and frustrations...if only she'd let me. I remembered our almost closet rendezvous from more than a week ago when her ass straining in those fucking jeans led me cock to be straining against my zipper. I would have fucked her against the umbrellas and coats if Sophie didn't come in. That was the only time in my life where I wanted Sophie to vanish for just a few minutes, because I swear that's all the time I would need to slip my cock into her tight, pretty pussy.

But, that didn't change the fact that I wanted to humiliate her and cause her to regret her actions...to ruin her fucking life.

I was half way done with her anyway, since me marrying her had obviously taking a large fucking toll on her family. If you called a mother and a bimbo of a step sister a family.

_Yea, yea I did my research..._

But it wasn't like my so called dipshit of a family was acceptable either.

My father James Kagasoff and my beautiful mother Elizabeth Marie Kagasoff had died when I was just eleven years old. My father was a famous actor and I took a large interest in showbiz and dreamed of growing up to become like him. My mother had been a nurse and I recalled her always telling me that her and my dad's love was eternal. I was a fucking lucky-ass kid to have my parents so in love.

Love.

It felt like a dirty, sour, and rotten word in my mouth.

Like that raunchiest and dirtiest profanity you could ever be capable of.

It had felt a any other normal and happiness filled day on the 17th of July in what seemed like a century back. But, I didn't know my parents, the most caring and loving people on this planet were to get brutally killed in an accident. My mother had gone out to get a few groceries and my father was just returning from his filming studio, when he noticed my mother struggling with bags and bags of groceries when a car was honking it's way over to where my mother was. Apparently the fuck-tard didn't know how fuck ng press the brakes on his car. My dad was right there and in an effort to save my mother he proceeded jumped in front of her, but his so called heroic action only resulted in both of them getting blown into fucking smithereens.

It was said that he saved her to save his love.

Love.

It can heal but it fucking hurts just as much.

I lost both my parents...the people I loved the most to just one fucking emotion, to one fucking word.

Did my dad think about me before he went out to fucking kill himself? He never thought about what would fucking happen to me...a fucking emotion made him so fucking blind he forgot about me! He was always the one to analyze and examine a situation...to think about the future...but he didn't give me a second thought when he decided to get him and my mother killed. Losing my mother would have been bad enough...but my father too?

God must fucking despise my guts.

I looked up to my father, I fucking worshiped him, and he left me. My mother, was the most caring and loving woman ever known to mankind and she was snatched away from me too!

**love**

_/ləv/_

_Noun_

_An intense feeling of deep affection: "their love for their country"._

**_Verb_**

_Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone): "do you love me?"._

**_Synonyms_**

_noun. __affection - fondness - darling - passion __verb. __like - be fond of - fancy - adore_

The dictionary forgot to add that love is fucking weapon, stronger than any rifle. It destroys all and can get you before you even realize it. I will never forget that day when I found out about my parents. I didn't cry at their funeral, with my uncle and aunt. No tears were able to to come out. I felt a lemon, squeezed dry. People must have thought I was spoiled brat.

But they didn't know that I cried a whole fucking river when I found out I was going to a foster home. That is how it was really.

Foster home after foster home after foster home. It felt like my life was on a fucking repeat button. Over and over and over. I felt empty and hollow.

That's when the Roberts decided to take me in. I felt like I had a home for a few days, but then everything changed. I had felt like a scapegoat...so now I let them live in my house...but treat them like the piece of fucking gum under the table, just like how I had felt.

And then, a few years ago I decided to give love a chance. We were so fucking close. Right there. Like the space between the i and the dot if the i.

But I didn't know Francia would fucking leave me for my for my fucking step brother...because he had earned big bucks for his role in a movie. But you know karma does work sometimes. Ken's movie was a fucking pancake flop...and my first movie had the theaters and cash was rolling in by millions everyday.

She realized she wanted me back but I was far from fucking over her by then. I had girls ready to suck my cock and I didn't need her lying and backstabbing big-ass. At least I wasn't like the fake ass bitches out there who claimed to love the feeling of love and how alone we would be without love. At least I knew I had no heart. I could never hear my heart thump...I felt like a desolate fucking soul.

But it was better this way.

Love was a fucking pain in the ass.

I would definitely never be falling in love after what I had been through because of it. I lost the people I loved the most and the one I had thought I loved left me for my fucking step brother because of the stupid word!

I didn't know why people worshiped it so much.

It only breaks them down in the end.

* * *

I decided to put my own plan of sweet motherfucking revenge into action tonight. I would be hosting a big blowout party and invite her there to only insult her...to belittle Shailene, like the fucking way she had done to me.

I walked down the long hallway, with the pointless frames and dressers to her room. I didn't bother to knock and I just barged in...it was my fucking house.

Bad, bad, bad idea.

I knew my mother had taught me manners for a reason.

She was standing there in a pastel white towel dripping wet, and half fucking naked. Her eyes were wide and I swear she let out a little whimper as she made an effort to cover as much as she could of herself with the fucking towel.

_Too late Princess, I already saw..._

I gave her my infamous smirk...the one I'm known for and cocked and eyebrow at her, trying to remain nonchalant about the fucking tent in my pants, I was trying to conceal by leaning against the door frame and crossing my leg carefully above my other.

"Waiting for me Princess?" I gestured with my hand at her so called fucking "clothing".

"Shut up and get out." She seethed...and One...Two...Three...Ah, there it was!

The blazing fire in her eyes that I had missed, that made me want to fuck her until she passed out or want to fucking let her know what her fucking place was. Her hazel eyes were a fiery light brown and there were fucking flames dancing in them.

I so wasn't ready to leave yet...even if it meant a permanent boner.

"By the way Princess, I'm hosting a party dedicated to you, better be there at nine in the party hall." I winked at her and got ready to leave when I heard her speak.

"I'm not coming to your dipshit of a party." Her voice was low but the attitude in it was enough to fill in Olympic sized swimming pool...but it couldn't have been bigger than my dick, since it had swelled to a thousand times it size.

My fists clenched at my sides. Her ability to talk back to me and stand up to me undoubtedly turned me on but it undeniably pissed me the fuck off!

_Who the fuck did she think she was?_

"Yea, you are." I narrowed my eyes at her but she, even in her half naked and dripping wet from didn't flinch once from my gaze. She left me with no fucking choice. It seemed like I had to resort to blackmail. "Because, if you don't...your family is going to pay the price." I hissed at her.

Her eyes widened and I knew I had her right where she couldn't leave. "You are heartless bastard." Her voice was just a little fucking bit above a mere whisper but the hatred that rang pounded within it could have broken your fucking eardrums.

But I was used to not caring.

I owned everyone's asses anyway.

At least I knew I had no heart, I wasn't like the lying fake people out in this fucking planet we called the world and pretend to be your buddy and hold your hand only to leave you and give you unforgettable pain.

Like Francia.

"I admit it. I have no heart. It helps, Princess. People like you...I could crush you, break you, because I have no heart and I can admit it. I can be you easily...caring, helping, oh, so fucking sweet..." I batted my eyelashes at her,"...but you, Princess can never be me. Because you can't have a heart to be me." I gave her a hard look and she looked back at me just as intensely, like her eyes were fucking examining me like I was a fucking experiment.

"Be there...but I know you won't." With my last challenging words I was out of her room. My anger boiled near brink of my sanity and I knew I had set kind of a challenge up.

Because I fucking knew she wasn't going to be there.

She was too fucking terrified of me.

I glanced at my fucking watch worth more than her...6:47...only two more hours and thirteen minutes left until I saw her defeated...unable to face me.

I smirked and made my way down the hall.

* * *

The party hall was decorated to per-fucking-fection.

The lights were dimmed so they had a luminescent silver and blue glow. There were tables everywhere decorated in pure white and dark blue silk of the best fucking quality. The wooden floor was sleek and shiny and had the just-waxed look ad appeal to it. There were bar tables and shelves and shelves of cold hard liquor.

To say that I had a drinking habit was a fucking understatement.

Now, I wan't an alcoholic.

But, every issue, every frustration in my life that had happened...I drank it off.

I was sitting in a bar stool looking at the entrance while this hot blonde was in front of me. Her tits were way to fucking big to be fucking real.

I bet Shailene's tits were oh so fucking real.

...And soft.

...And supple.

...And fuck, I was hard again.

I took a long swig out of my beer bottle and looked towards the entrance again.

8:58...

8:59...

I smirked to myself and took another long , much needed sip out my bottle and glanced at my watch again.

9:00...

I looked towards the entrance, I don't know why though. I knew she was too chicken shit to be here. To afraid of what I could do.

But what I saw was so fucking shocking I almost fell out of my bar stool.

There was Shailene at the entrance gathering people's attention. The music and the chatter stopped. The whole world seemed to stop. She looked so fucking sexy, attractive...and I gave an internal groan...I'd have a permanent fucking hard on...it would take fucking surgery to get rid of it. She was wearing the fucking most sexiest red dress ever. Fuck and her heels...she was fucking begging me to pound into her. Everyone just stopped and stared at her like she was a fucking trophy or something.

The dress seemed to hug her body and I could see the swells of her breasts. The heels she had on only made me wonder how long her legs really were.

It only made me despise her more.

I smirked at everyone's reaction.

I felt an odd emotion...like I enjoyed the fact that she was married to me. Like I enjoyed the fact that I could pis her off to no end.

_You have been drinking too much..._

_And you need to get laid..._

I took another long swig out of my bottle and winked at the blonde bimbo and smirked widely after seeing her mentally hyperventilate and walked over to her. The fucking sound of a fucking pin drop could be heard. People had stopped what they were doing, the music had stopped...the whole world just seemed to fucking freeze in time!

_What the hell?_

I gave Shailene a smirk and grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards me. She gritted her teeth and pried my hands of her soft fucking flesh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...I would like to introduce you too...my wife, Mrs. Shailene Daren Kagasoff!" And cue, the fake smiles and claps and the music started playing. I turned to Shailene and saw her eyes fucking dancing in flames and her mouth in hard line. She looked fucking amazing when she was pissed off to the point of no fucking return.

I grabbed her elbow once again, maintaining a firm grip so she couldn't pry my hands off her that easily. I chuckled at her fuming reaction.

She jabbed her finger into my chest and hissed at me. "This is not funny."

I chuckled even more and grabbed her waist with my free hand and pulled her body flush against mine. She squirmed underneath my grip and her large, hazel eyes widened and I knew she could feel how fucking hard I was.

"Princess, don't act like you haven't felt it before." I smirked and her gaze was even more hateful and I knew that she knew I was talking about what happened in the closet.

"Please, you know I haven't. Maybe it was your imagination. No amount of pushing can deny that your dick is one small little stub." She hissed at me. My eyes locked on hers and her words made my jaw clench. My grip on her tightened and I glared at her so fiercely I'm surprised she didn't look away.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I only managed to grit at her, since my jaw was clenched so tightly. She just rolled her eyes like the bitch she was and I let go of her waist, grabbed her arm and pulled her out on the dance floor. People turned to stare at us and I smirked knowing that we gathering just enough attention. She tried to wriggle out of my tight grip but I glared at her letting her know that I didn't hold her just to be able to let her go. She didn't stop trying though.

_Stubborn little bitch..._

I grabbed her hips and slammed hers roughly on to mine. Her mouth formed a little 'o' and I smirked at her knowingly.

_Not so small now right..._

Her hard gaze was back in a matter of seconds and she tried to pry herself off me. I heard cameras clicking and some catcalls gone wrong. All the better it would be for right now. I had to humiliate her...degrade her like she had done to me. She didn't know who she was messing with.

"I will kiss you right here...in front of everyone...reporters, the press unless you scream out what I tell you to." I hissed at her and her eyes burned through me in a searing gaze. I only smirked back, knowing I had this kind of effect on her. It made me feel like a smug little motherfucker.

''Over my fucking dead body." She hissed.

"Please, you know you want it."

"When hell fucking freezes over!" She wriggled in my grip, but the hold I had on her hips wouldn't loosen.

"I gave you a warning." I shrugged so fucking carelessly and smirked leaning in, my eyes zeroing on her red, pouty lips.

She smirked leaning in and said,"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" It took me a second to register her answer but hen I smirked realizing, who doesn't want me? No one can resist me!

"Sure, Princess."

I grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her to a fucking corner in the large party hall, unable to contain the erection in my pants. I backed her up against a desolate wall and leaned in when she stopped me and put her hands on my chest.

"Now what?" I practically fucking growled.

"I forgot this." She said leaning in and a second later I felt her knee slam up my junk. My eyes widened and my hands flew at my throbbing junk.

_That motherfucking bitch..._

"You motherfucking bitch." I cursed at her in extravagant pain.

She chuckled and glared at me. "Don't dare think for a second that I want you. I'd take a college frat boy over a disgusting bastard like you any day." She hissed. I merely growled because the pain was too much for me to say anything.

"You ruined my life. My family is at home. Unlike you rich folk, we work to get what we deserve. I'm not your whore so don't your dare come to me when you need a blowjob. go get another one of your sluts to suck your tiny ass dick...Maybe Francia could do the job." She hissed and I could notice minuscule tears welling in her eyes.

My junk hurt too much for me to react to anything.

"Don't ask why I did this in private. I am your wife since, you took it upon yourself to make me. A little drama is needed. Now try going back out there." she gestured to my position.

My cock stung from the pain.

_Damn, the girl has a strong knee..._

"Oh, please don't act like it hurts." She rolled her eyes at my pain.

"We both know, your dick is too small to feel anything. Just like your heart. Oh, wait I forgot...you don't have a heart."

"You destroyed everything." The unshed tears in her eyes glistened.

"I hate you. You ruined my life." A saw a tiny tear roll down her face and she ran and left with her last words before I could do anything. I just slumped against the wall willing the incredibly extreme amount of pain in my dick to go away.

* * *

"Shailene! Shailene!" I called out.

_So we where playing hide and seek now, right!_

I walked down the party hall and looked around hoping, someone was there or that she was there.

_Damn, that bitch could hide..._

i had been searching for her for fifteen fucking minutes and the party ended a fucking half hour ago. I knew that if I left her alone she'd do something fucking stupid...agian. First, she kneed me in the balls and now she wanted to play hide and seek!

I knew I had gotten to her though. I wasn't able to humiliate her but I was able to get a fucking reaction out of her. This is what I wanted...for her to hate me so fucking much. Even if my junk had to get harmed in the process.

It didn't make my cock any fucking smaller though.

Her words did nothing to me...except make me hate her more. I had thought it was fucking impossible to her more than I already did after she slapped me.

Guess I was wrong.

Because, my hatred towards her was fucking minuscule after she slapped me in comparison to the hatred I felt towards her now.

Suddenly, I heard a little bit of sniffling coming from behind a pillar. Was that Shailene?

"Shailene?" I looked behind the pillar and noticed her there, wiping away her tears. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving, are you coming with me or not?" I questioned, but my question fell on deaf fucking ears as she didn't respond.

"Whatever." I made my way towards the door at the exit. It wouldn't budge. I fished around in my pockets fro the keys but I couldn't find anything.

_Uh-oh..._

I was trapped with Shailene for the night.

_Fuck..._

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed that little peek into Daren's brain and remember, I do a Daren Point of View every fifty reviews!_

_I'm sorry it took so long, but I was extremely tired and busy and here it is and I hope it was long enough for you guys. I didn't want to add the part that they were trapped because it would get rid of the suspense. Sorry!_

_**Review please and I will seriously need suggestions for the next chapter! Can I get fifteen reviews, please?** _

**_Pictures of everything are on my profile if you were wondering!_**

_**Question of the Chapter:** What is your favorite Ice Cream flavor? I look forward to hearing your answers in the reviews!_

_Bye!_

_I love you bitches!_


	8. Trapped

_Read and Review please!_

_I'm glad you guys loved Daren's Point of View because remember, I will be doing that every fifty reviews! Thank you all so much for the response I have been getting for this story, I really truly appreciate it! I'm happy you guys liked the shout outs I did in the last chapter, because I will definitely be doing more! You guys deserve much, much more...like a naked Daren Kagasoff in your bed...but sadly he's going to stay in mine. Just Kidding!_

**_Pictures of everyone and everything are in my profile with other jazzy things, if you were wondering!_**

_If you guys have any questions about the story or where I got my idea from (Ahem...Madhubala - Ek Ishq Ek Junoon...Ahem)! But once again thank you all so much! Big booby shakes and internet bear hugs to all of you! You guys have no idea how thankful I am for the response I have received for this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all so much!_

**_I would like to give a special shout out to jenniferfornlof whose favorite ice cream flavor is either cookie dough from B&J or Häagen Dazs mint! Thank you for your response to my story!_**

_YOLO = You Only Live Once_

_See you all fuck awesome readers and hopefully reviewers on the other side..._

* * *

**Sometimes you will never know the true value of a moment is until it becomes a memory.**

**~Dr. Seuss **

* * *

The nerve of that dipshit of a bastard!

He brought me out to a lame party to humiliate and degrade me, while threatening to hurt my family! He asked me to kiss him in front of everyone or scream out what he would tell me to! There were reporters and journalists everywhere and God forbid, if I did kiss him or holler out what he ordered me to it would be all over the media and press tomorrow! So that's wh I didn't kiss him!

_Admit it, you wanted to kiss him..._

No I didn't! I hated that jerk and I made sure he knew it! He ruined my life and destroyed everything I wanted to do in the future!

_But what had you planned besides betting married to Peter and finishing college..._

I did my best to ignore my conscious but failed effortlessly. What had I really done that was exciting and random, besides pierce my belly button? Yes, I had pierced my belly button when I was twenty because Sheridan wanted to and begged me to get one with her. It was actually kind of cute, even though I was scared as shit!

Not many people knew this about me, but my belly button piercing was one of an anchor and I desperately wanted to get a tattoo but I was too chicken shit to get on!

I really hadn't done much with my life except abide by everyone else's rules. It kind of made me sad that I was twenty four and I hadn't done anything crazy in my life, without thinking about any of my daily responsibilities. I couldn't even remember cutting class in high school!

I felt so...un-YOLO...if that was a word. I hadn't done anything to actually live my life and I couldn't help reminding myself that every dingle frigging second of the day!

_If only Daren wasn't such an asshole..._

_You'd still think he was hot as hell..._

I got rid of my thoughts and focused on the pain he was causing me. Here I was sitting behind a large pillar...or wall after his so called party in dedication to me ended, crying my eyeballs out because of how pathetic my life had turned out to be. I wanted to go home. I missed my mom and I wanted to talk to Sheridan. It had felt like ages since I had come in any social contact with her. I wanted to get out of this mansion so badly it actually hurt.

My insides felt like they were breaking.

I had never felt so degraded and humiliated like I had for the past two and a half weeks I had been with Daren.

Yesterday, he had taken his cast off claiming that "It's only a fucking dislocated bone!" Due to his impatience his arm hurt like a bitch. I remembered the small amount of care I had felt for him because of the pain he was enduring in his arm.

What the fuck?!

How could I care for him easily, when all he wanted to do was destroy me, break me...he already had though. I just refused to give him the satisfaction of winning. The satisfaction of ruining another person's life. It was like his personal life goal to want to hurt me.

He really was right.

Caring was a defeating and self harming quality. It was only his luck that he could allow himself so frigging easily to hurt someone and cause them pain. It was a curse given to me from birth that I cared and held compassion for everyone and everything so easily, no matter how much pain it caused me. It disgusted me that he could cause someone much pain without feeling pain. Yet I couldn't help but be amazed by his logic.

He was so undeniably correct.

Caring always cause someone pain.

_No good deed goes unpunished..._

Who ever created that magnificent saying was so correct it was actually freaky.

Daren was right. He could crush me and break me...hell, he was half way through with it. But that was only because he had no heart. He really could be me easily because it was always easy to pretend you cared, just like every other fake human in this world. But, I could never be him.

Because I cared too much for my own good.

I could still remember earlier this day when he had barged into my room with no warning whatsoever.

_I had just gotten out of the bathroom, after a much needed long and soothing bath. I wrapped the towel around me and opened up my closet in search for what to wear. I was running my hands through the stacks of designer clothing when I heard the door to my room open with a sudden sound._

_I dropped the two hundred dollar Stella McCartney jeans on the floor and let out a little whimper in shock._

_It was Daren._

_I hugged the pastel white towel closer to me in an effort to cover myself. He gave me his signature smirk and cocked his eyebrow and leaned against the door frame crossing his legs. I gulped. My heart hammered against my chest fighting to come out. My pulse was going a thousand and one miles per hour and my mouth felt dry and sandy._

_"Waiting for me Princess?" He gestured with his hand at my towel. It didn't take long for my my anger towards his cocky actions to surface. I hated his stupid nickname for me. No matter how many times I reminded him to stop calling me that he failed to comply. Then I just stopped reminding him._

_"Shut up and get out." I hissed at him. My hair was sopping wet and the water was dripping onto the floor getting it damp._

_"I'm hosting a party tonight at nine at the party hall...dedicated to you Princess. Be there." He flashed me his smirk and turned around._

_But I wasn't finished yet. There was no way I was going to that party to humiliate myself and make things easier for him. I wasn't giving up this easily._

_"I'm not attending your dipshit of a party." I said my voice low. I didn't have the energy to deal with him anymore. I felt drained and fatigued because of my confused emotions and trying to fight him off. It made me feel so vulnerable and weak it was crazy._

_I noticed his fists clench, making the skin around it turn into a pasty white. The fury was evident in his eyes but I didn't give a damn. He harrowed his eyes at me and clenched his jaw. I gulped. No matter how much I denied it, the fact that he was so indescribably sexy when he was angry was never going to change._

_"Yea you are." He gritted at me. The muscles in his jaw moved and I felt an odd sensation take over my lower region._

_His eyes seemed to see right through me with their stony gaze, but I refused to look away. I didn't flinch once from his brutal gaze. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.  
_

_"Because if you don't...your family pays the price." He smirked and my eyes widened. He was such a-a-a...I had no words left to describe a jerk like him. My insides felt pained at the thought of what he could do. He had so much money and fame...power was in the palms of his hands._

_"You are heartless bastard." I muttered the first words that came into my mouth and apparently he seemed to have heard me._

_Because__ his response was sudden and filled with such strong emotions, I couldn't identify them._

_"I admit it. I have no heart. It helps, Princess. People like you...I could crush you, break you, because I have no heart and I can admit it. I can be you easily...caring, helping, oh, so fucking sweet..." He batted my eyelashes at me,"...but you, Princess can never be me. Because to be me...you can't have heart." _

_I didn't realize how correct he was._

_His gaze was so intense and heated it would have melted my clothes off if I had nay on. In this case...his gaze seemed to melt my towel off and on instinct I clutched my towel tighter around me, remembering how exposed I was._

_What had made him into such an...animal?_

_How had he become so...heartless?_

_I analyzed him. His rugged and unruly jet black sex hair. His deep dark eyes and his strong bone features down to his pink and tempting lips. He had everything. Looks, money, fame, power...what had made him this way. He didn't seem to have lost anything._

_Yet, he seemed like he was missing something._

_"Be there...but I know you won't." He broke my thoughts and shot me a stony and challenging look before heading out the door._

_I focused back on the situation at hand._

_I knew that whatever happened...I would never gave him the satisfaction of winning. Just like my mother, Molly had told me not to. I knew he thought I was afraid of him. So terrified of what he was capable of. But, my job was to prove him wrong._

___Determination seemed to be the foundation of my thoughts._

_I knew that on any cost...I would be attending that party._

With those thoughts I had managed to come to this...Daren's plan of humiliating me. Belittling me in front of everyone. I felt like I had lost every ounce of my dignity. Because, in reality I had lost every single ounce of my dignity and respect.

And this is why I was sitting here behind a fucking wall trying to wipe away my stubborn and betrayer tears while I heard Daren looking for me. I knew I had a phobia of the dark but right now I wanted to be alone and in the dark. The lights were dimmed enough anyway.

An hour or so ago I had slammed my knee up his junk in order to set him straight. He thought I wanted him. Did I? Now I had confused myself. I couldn't figure out my feelings towards him. They were a perfect mixture of hatred and lust. Just the correct amount of both so I couldn't decide which emotion to react to.

"Shailene!"

"Shailene! Shailene!" I heard him holler out but I refused to give any attention to his attention.

_If that made sense..._

I heard footsteps near me and I straightened up, my body on full Alert mode.

"There you are.'' He stood beside me and I promised I would remain forever grateful to Full 'N' Soft waterproof mascara by Maybelline.

"Are you coming?" He asked giving me a careless look. I didn't answered him and wiped away the stray tears on my face hoping they didn't seem very visible in the dim lighting of the party hall. He rolled his eyes and muttered something and made his way to the exit.

I didn't care.

I'd probably leave and go to my home anyway. He wouldn't notice because he didn't care.

I heard the distant sound of fumbling with keys and a few of silence before I heard footsteps. Daren came up near with a shocked look on his features. His face looked so breathtaking in the dimmed light...it kind of angered me in a way.

How could he be so beautiful when he was so...ugly inside?

"Listen..." he cleared his throat. "...we are trapped in hear for the night." He muttered but his words didn't go unheard by me. I jerked my head towards him in shock.

_What!?_

_No,no, no...please no..._

"What?" I closed my eyes and re-opened them again, and only to my misfortune I realized that this was real...not a nightmare.

"You heard me. We are trapped in here for the night." His voice sounded irritated. When did he gain the right to be irritated or annoyed by me when he had married me against my will...and then had done something stupid enough to forget the keys.

"Don't sound irritated. This is your fault anyway." I snapped at him. I felt fed up by him and his antics.

"This is not my fault." He hissed. "I probably dropped the keys in here somewhere.'' He muttered. "Help me find them and we can both get out of here fast." He said. I only nodded because I had no choice. Every situation I landed into always seemed to end like this.

With me having no choice.

I pulled at the bobby pins that held up my hair in place. They were starting to irritate my scalp. I pulled them off and I ran a hand through my hair, reveling the amazing sensation of not having my hair secured with thousands of tiny plastic pins.

I turned and looked to see Daren staring at me. And me being me, I immediately felt self conscious.

"Is something wrong?" I snapped.

He seemed to have been shaken out of his thoughts because he turned to face me his eyes on fire. Whoa! I didn't even say much to him to get him so furious yet! Maybe it was just a disorder that came with not having a heart.

"Nothing. Just help me find the key." He hissed and my anger suddenly shot up. Who did he think he was, ordering me around like that?! I wasn't his servant.

"No." I said simply and sat back on a silk and ribbon laced chair.

His head jerked up from the ground and his eyes were trained on me with shock and disbelief.

"What?" He seemed like he had heard me incorrectly...or maybe he was just giving me a chance to change my response.

_You better believe it..._

"I said no. The keys were your responsibility...so you find it. I'm not your servant." I said calmly, like it was one of the most obvious and easiest explanations in the world. The fury in his eyes seemed to heighten to an unreachable and impossible level.

_Nothing is impossible..._

"Fine then. If you don't co-operate...I'm not going to do anything. We'll stay here all night." He hissed. I narrowed my eyes at him and his lips turned into that smirk. The smirk that made me fall into a dilemma of whether to kiss it off him or smack it off him.

I didn't have time to choose because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from the chair. "If your going to be a bitch...I'll be an even bigger one." He seethed at me. I couldn't help but notice how strongly his jaw muscles moved when his jaw clenched.

"You shouldn't have lost the stupid keys in the first place.'' I snapped at him, pulling my head back into the situation and out of his sexy and slightly stubbled jaw. He smirked at me knowingly and I could only hope that the place was dark enough to hide my blush.

He let go of my wrist and grabbed my hip in lightning speed crushing my body to his. I squirmed in his grip making a desperate attempt to get away from him. My lust was exploding and my heartbeat rate was in overdrive.

I used my other hand to push against his chest but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed the wrist of the hand and held in firmly within his grasp. I struggled against him and it only made him smirk wider.

"Why don't we finish what we were going to start?" he questioned and I knew his talking about the kiss. There was no room between us for me to slam my knee up his...very hard junk. I could feel it poking me in my lower abdomen and I felt so wet and desperate for friction between my legs.

''Let go of me." I tried to fight his grasp but I couldn't. His abs were hard against me and his face and smirking lips were inches away from mine. I wanted to slap the ever living shit out of him and yet have him push me against a wall and fuck me. I couldn't decide.

I looked into his eyes and saw a burning reflection of what I felt. All the anger, hatred, passion...the fiery lust. I felt overwhelmed by all the sensations. He was so close...I wanted to taste his lips. I really wanted to...but I couldn't. This was the man who wanted to ruin me.

I couldn't possibly feel any kind of attraction to this kind of man.

Yet I did.

I hated that I did feel any thing other than hatred for him but I couldn't deny the fact for any longer...no matter how much I wanted to.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't off limits. He probably fucked a different girl everyday. Probably some blonde bimbo with big tits. I gulped. My tongue felt like sandpaper against my dry mouth. I darted out my tongue to lick my dry lips and his dark eyes bore into mine with an animalistic glare. I couldn't look away no matter how much I wanted to.

"You do this to me on purpose don't you." He all but growled, slamming me into the wall I was crying behind a little less then an hour ago.

"Do what?" I whispered. I couldn't concentrate on anything and I could hear nothing but my loud pulse and my ragged breathing. My mind felt hazy and yet I felt...so alive...if that was the correct word. I always used to be proper with my vocabulary but lately words seemed to be the farthest thing on my mind.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he seethed and pressed his erection into me more forcefully and I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my mouth. The sensation of having his warm body against mine was so amazing...there were no words to describe it. My body always felt tingly near his presence and now...I felt like I had been electrocuted...in the most erotic freaking way possible.

"No I don't." My eyes never tore away from his lust induced gaze or his lips that were centimeters away from mine. They were so close, it was like I was inhaling every ragged breath he was exhaling. His dark brown and dilated eye seemed to be looking so deep within me...it was like he could see my soul and I could see his heart.

But he didn't have a heart.

That memory brought back everything and reality hit me like a bad Frisbee commercial.

_"I have no heart."_

_"I hate you."_

_"Princess."_

_"I hate you."_

_"We are trapped."_

_"I hate you."_

_''I could crush you."_

_"I hate you."_

_"Your family pays the price."_

_"I hate you."_

Everything just hit me so hard I felt sick all of a sudden. Really, really sick. I wanted to get out of here.

His grip on my hips and wrist had loosened so I pushed him away and clutched my heart willing my heart rate to slow down. I felt so sick. I clenched my eyes shut and hoped for the second time this night for this to be a bad dream.

I opened my eyes and took one look at Daren, who looked so confused and angry...I wanted to leave. I took a look at the bulge in his pants and instead of feeling proud I felt even worse. I can't believe that _it_ almost happened. I felt overwhelmed. Without thinking twice about anything I did the first thing that popped into my mind.

I ran.

Obviously, I couldn't get very far because of my stupid heels but I made sure I got away from him. I ran across the huge party hall and ended up somewhere within it, that looked like a mixture of extra tables and chairs with barely any space in between.

I felt trapped and desperate to find light here. I could feel the phobia creeping up on me. My head hurt and my breathing felt shallow. I ran too far. I felt afraid. So freaking afraid. My eyes darted out to find anything that would get me out of this darkness. I took in huge breaths of air and I began to feel a little nauseous. I caught my heel on the leg of table and tripped falling to the ground.

I felt a sharp and painful sting in my hand. I looked and saw that I had cut my hand on a piece of glass...probably a champagne flute. I clenched my eyes shut and willed the pain to go away. Darkness surrounded me everywhere. I felt claustrophobic...because of my phobia of darkness. It felt hard to breath and the pain in my hand hurt like a bitch.

I wanted to leave.

I got up from the ground and nausea hit me hard and I immediately felt dizzy. I clutched my forehead with my good hand and I fell to the ground again. I felt a sharp scrape on my calve muscle. I looked to see a dark crimson seeping out from my skin.

_Just my luck..._

I hissed at the pain I felt throughout my body. My head hurt like hell. My palm stung and I couldn't find it within me to move my leg. I grasped the top of a table I found and lifted myself up carefully. I took a quick glance at the darkness that surrounded me like a blanket. I felt sick again. I wanted to puke somewhere.

_Inhale__..._

_Exhale..._

_Repeat..._

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

_Repeat..._

_Inhale..._

_Exhale..._

I took deep breaths and opened my eyes...but the darkness was still the same and the pain was still the same. I couldn't walk. There was large and deep gash in my leg and a long cut in my palm and I could feel the blood seeping into my heels.

_I was going to die tonight..._

I tried to shut out the darkness but it felt even closer every single time I closes and opened my eyes. My fear was winning.

Then I heard footsteps...they sounded closer and closer every second until they came to a complete halt.

My eyes quickly shot open and I turned to look and saw that it was Daren. My fear of the dark had gotten the best of me and I was just so happy to see _someone_...that on instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck. His scent hit me strongly and I took a sharp intake of air greedily. It was so musky...it smelled like cinnamon, mint...and something else that was completely Daren.

The blood seemed to dry up on my palms and as odd as it sounded I felt so happy to see...human life after what had felt like a century in the dark place.

Without any realization I held onto him for what seemed like forever...and then I felt strong and muscular arms wrap around my waist. I felt oddly...secure and safe. It was comfortable. I shot open my eyes in shock.

I was hugging Daren.

_I was hugging Daren..._

For some reason hugging Daren seemed far more intimate than kissing him or God forbid doing _anything_ with him...as weird as that sounded.

I let go of him quickly and jerked back. My arms flailed out as I struggled in mid air to keep from falling. Then I felt two strong and warm arms capture me by my waist. I clenched my eyes shut because I knew it was Daren.

I opened them and noticed Daren's face inches from mine. His eyes seemed even sultrier in the darkness and his lips became even more pronounced...just like my forbidden desire. I gripped his broad shoulders and he slowly pulled me back into a standing position his hands not letting go of my waist. His eyes had a strange look I had never seen in them before.

My heels felt sticky because of the blood and my leg felt numb. I tried to let go of Daren and stand up but I couldn't keep my balance. The firm grip he had on my hips kept me in balance.

Everything was so quiet...it was just me and him...and then the reality of the whole situation settled. I was trapped with him here for the night. I tried to remove his hands of my hips but grip was firm as hell. I could see his see the faint traces of his jaw clenching even in the darkness.

He picked me up, bridal style and I didn't object. I couldn't see how I was going to be able to walk anyway. Since, Daren came here, we haven't said one word to each other...yet we seemed to be having a weird and silent conversation.

He walked me back to where we were before and set me down on the chair. My gaze never broke away from his and I felt a strange burning feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you okay?'' He asked in a short and clipped tone. Yet his voice held something I couldn't recognize.

_Concern...maybe?_

What was I thinking?! An animal like him could have no concern for me...no matter how much concern I held for everything else around me. He had said it himself. He didn't have a heart...so why would he feel anything like concern?!

I was just incredibly paranoid.

Right...?

"I'm fine." I answered, waving his question away dismissively.

His jaw hardened and he gave me a long and hard look. I gulped. It was near impossible...no...it _was_ impossible to look away from his stares."No you are not. You can't walk and there are deep gashes in your skin." He protested.

Then the next thing he did was the most unexpected thing. I wouldn't have thought he would do that in a million years.

He got up and walked to next table and tore a long piece of probably expensive silk cloth and came back to me. He gave me another intense look before he bended down to my leg. He gulped and slowly took my foot within his grasp. I hissed partly because of the stinging pain and partly because his touch burned my skin everywhere.

His touch always caused the most erotic burn ever.

He pushed up my dress carefully as to not hurt me anywhere near the gash. Then he slowly took my heel off. I was surprised at his tender touch and at his willingness to do this for me. He caressed my calf for a few minutes and he glanced up at me. My bottom lip was between my teeth as I refrained from possibly moaning at his touch.

That's how _good_ it felt.

He then slowly took the piece of silk he had torn off and lightly wiped around my wound and down to my ankle to clean up the excess blood. His touch was so tender and it was as light as a feather. I could barely feel it and yet it caused the most erotic sensations ever to occur inside me.

Then he took that cloth and proceeded to wrap it around my calf. I hissed and grabbed his firm bicep and squeezed. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me with such a heated gaze that it caused me to turn to mushy goo inside. I realized the grip I had on his shoulder was hard and I let go a little bit but couldn't move my hand completely away from him as he continued tying the silk cloth around me. He tied the piece of fabric up so that it would remain fitted.

"You'll have to use some gauze when we get to the mansion tomorrow. The silk won't help much and bacteria might seep into the gash and cause an infection...your wound is pretty wide and deep." He said slowly. He refused to look at me as his gaze was directed to my foot.

"Let me see your hand. I noticed a wound there." He said and I relented in giving my hand to him.

"It's fine." I said in a clipped tone.

"Stop being such a child." He said fiercely and grabbed my wounded hand and pulled it towards him. I bit my lip to keep from moaning at his simple touch. I was going to humiliate myself in front of him...something I would never allow.

He held my hand by my wrist carefully as not to touch my wound. He was really confusing me. One minute he wanted to embarrass me in front of a large crowd and now he was taking care of my wounds...

This man really was a mystery!

He quietly tore another piece of the silk fabric and repeated the same process as he had done with my foot. His touch was still soft and tender. The complete opposite of when he would always roughly crush my body to his. But no matter what his touch was like, as long as it was his touch, it always seemed to ignite a deep fire within me, that I didn't even know existed.

"It's done." He said and moved away from me. I pulled my dress down that had bunched up against my knee. I sighed deeply and prepared myself for the words that were about to leave my mouth. I clenched my eyes shut and braced myself for my reply.

"Thanks...for this." I said quietly, expecting a cocky, arrogant and self praising response.

Instead I never got a reply.

The room was filled with such tension that it seemed to echo in large quantities of the walls. Where was the Daren that I hated? The one who was _this_ close to destroying me? He was much easier to deal with than this seemingly tender and caring Daren.

That Daren was much easier to snap at.

Much easier to pacify me into believing that he had no heart.

Much easier to hate...no matter how much his touches pleasured and yet at the same time left me wanting...no, needing more.

I felt confused beyond words.

I couldn't wait for this night to be over.

* * *

It had been at least two hours since me and Daren had been trapped here. It was obvious that no matter how much the both of tried to fall asleep on the silky chairs, with the pretty ribbons...we couldn't. We hadn't said a word to each other since he had helped with my wounds.

It was so unlike him.

Daren had found the telephone at the party hall. He had been trying for the past fifteen minutes to come into contact with someone and get us out here. So far no one seemed to be picking up. I tapped my foot impatiently. I had placed my heel back on refusing to walk on the the cold floor and have my toes die of frostbite.

Was there some wine or any sort of alcohol here?

I could really use a drink.

I tried hobbling up to the counter but felt my balance become loose. I was such a stupid and clumsy person. I felt someone grab my wrist and keep me from falling and I knew it was Daren. He pulled me up and there was ferocious look in his eyes.

"Don't you know that you can't walk right now!" He said angrily.

His anger made me angry. I tried to pry away his hold on my wrist but couldn't succeed. "I just wanted a drink."

"They are all finished." He said in a softer toned voice but he still didn't let go of my wrist. There was so much emotion in his eyes, I couldn't even recognize one. After a while I stopped trying to fight him and his grip.

Damn...I needed the alcohol and now it is gone!

_I always want the things I can't have..._

_Does that feeling seem familiar or is it just me..._

His face seemed to be inching closer to mine every second and my heart seemed to be in overdrive...again. My breathing became more faster and exaggerated as he used his free hand to grab my hip firmly and yank me closer to him. I felt a warm and damp sensation in my lower region. I could hear my fucking panties soak!

_Thank the dear lord for cotton panties..._

His touch always lit my entire body on fire. It was a thousand billion lightning bolts running through my veins. I wanted to have him closer. This was the pure unadulterated lust I felt for him. He was never close enough and sometimes when he pissed me off he was never far away enough.

Nothing was balanced between us.

I felt my throat go dry and my lips felt like dry cactus. I bit my lip in anxiety and I heard a low growl emit from Daren's mouth.

_Holy shit..._

_I think I spontaneously combusted..._

His mouth was so close to mine. How easy would it be to just reach up and capture his lips with mine? I wouldn't know. Because it was actually easier said than done. All of a sudden I wanted to run away again. I always landed myself in these situations and I always wanted to run away.

It felt tiring and complicated now.

As if Daren could hear my thoughts his grip tightened on me. "Don't run." He said. His eyes were clouded over.

Clouded over with what...I didn't know!

"I have to." I found myself whispering back. How could I feel these feelings for the man who hated me...and who I gladly hated back?!

"You just want to...but you can't." He smirked and proceeded to lean in. His words registered in my mind and my fury came back in an instant. We always seemed angry with each other!

I pushed at his chest with my good and. "Yea, I can. And I will." I fidgeted trying to get him to loosen his hold on me. But his grip became firmer each passing second. His words always brought back the fury in me. I was thankful of my anger right now because if he wasn't such an asshole, I would have fucking pounced on him by now!

_The fact that he is an asshole makes him hotter..._

No it does not!

My thoughts were stupid and immature! A man like him could never be considered attractive in the slightest of ways...okay...fine! He really was one hot piece of a man and he seemed to control my body and light it on fire like no other...but that does not make him any less of an asshole!

"Let go of me!" I seethed at him. He smirked wider and a devilish and amused look appeared in his eyes. It almost seemed as if he enjoyed pissing me off!

His pupils dilated as he smashed my hips into his. I moaned a little louder this and blushed...I sounded so wanton and needy. But, I guess my moans turned him on because the next thing I knew, I was backed up against the nearest wall...and his perfect, beautiful face was fucking centimeters away from mine.

_Kiss me already!_

_Do I want him to kiss me?_

_Of course I don't!_

_Right..._

"Let go of me." I whispered alternating my gaze from his perfectly carved and sonnet worthy lips to his heated and lust induced gaze. He seemed to look right through and I'm sure my pathetic attempt of protest against his ministrations to my body sounded even less serious and stern now.

But, it wasn't my fault that even as much of a dipshit he was...his body against mine felt fucking _sublime_...

"You want me to let go of you?" He questioned darkly, pressing his thoroughly hard cock into my stomach crushing me with his muscular and chiseled body.

I was already to far gone. But we both knew that I loved the feeling.

"Fine...I'll let go of you." he answered for me, not giving me a chance because fuck...we both knew I didn't have the capability to answer with his body all hard and hot against mine. I couldn't comprehend anything but the fact that I needed him closer to me.

NOW!

Then before any sudden warning, his tongue reached out, placing it's self on my skin and starting from my collar bone, slowly and tortuously licked it's way up to my jaw. My moan was louder and I blushed...I had never felt so wanton and needy, ever before! His tongue felt amazing on my skin...all hot, wet and rough. His taste buds dragged their way to my jaw and I clenched my eyes shut reveling in the sensation.

It felt so perfect and my body burned with want and lust. My clitoris throbbed with pure fucking desire.

But I knew that the pleasure was too good to last.

He then, slowly backed away from me and his gaze seemed teasing and lust induced. He just licked my fucking neck and moved away leaving me standing a against a wall?! My hand ached with the need to reach up and run my fingers along the area that had been exposed to his tongue to get rid of the tingles in my skin, because of wanton lust I was feeling.

But, then the reality of the situation dawned on me.

I can't believe I had let him lick my neck! I had never let any desire get me too caught up and away from any sane or rational thought!

_Well, I guess that there is a first for everything..._

I tried not to look like a needy moron and slowly backed of the wall. I can't believe I let him get to me! How was I going to survive this night?!

Then, I remembered that I couldn't keep my balance and walk because I was suddenly inches from falling butt fist on the clod, wooden floor but I felt Daren quickly grab my waist. I knew it was him because the fire I felt inside me when he touched me...could only be ignited and defused my him.

_Shut up!_

_You knew it was him because you two are the only morons trapped in here!_

_Right..._

I shook away my thoughts and looked at Daren, who was now helping me up. His hand remained on my waist and now his dilated pupils held a gaze of concern and lust. Two things I would never think he would feel towards me.

He wanted to ruin my life.

I shook my head lightly.

I was paranoid.

My eyes were deceiving me.

"Don't ever do that to me again." I hissed at him, making sure my voice was aggressive and stern.

"I've always liked them feisty." he whispered and slowly licked his perfect and plump bottom lip.

"I'm serious. I hate you." I gritted. He had no right to practically molest me against a wall...though I never remembered myself denying it...

"Sure you do Princess." he chuckled. This was not funny! I did hate him with every ounce of my being! I glared at him fiercely and jerked his hand of my waist as it was now preventing me from thinking clearly.

"I want to survive this night civilly...so just keep away from me." I warned him.

Maybe he would stay away from me...it would make a hell of a lot of things easier.

But, if only I could trust myself from staying away from him.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I made it extra long in apology of the previous short chapter!_

**_Pictures of the characters, dresses and suits, and Shailene's belly button ring are in my profile if you wanted to see them!_**

_A lot of people have been question me on when they will kiss or have sex and I promise you they will! But you have to remember they hate each other and you only have to wait until the sexual tension and frustration get to them...which won't be long!_

_Tell me your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews and feel free to leave any suggestions! Can I please get 15 to 20 reviews! _

_**Question of the Chapter:** What is your favorite type of flower? I look forward to hearing your answers in the reviews!_

_Reviewers will go to heaven!_

___See in you the next chapter!_

_I love you bitches! _


	9. Answers

_Read and Review please!_

_I'm so, so, so very deeply sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I was so incredibly busy with friends and family with holidays, functions, and gatherings and have been much too exhausted to write much. I also couldn't respond to many PM's and reviews so forgive me if I haven't gotten yours! I promise to catch up soon so don't feel bad. It will most likely be this way for the rest of August with parties so I can't promise much more frequent updates!_

_I'll try my best though...because I hope we all agree that is what matters!_

**_I would like to give a special shout to RamyFan1981 who claimed in a sweet and funny review, "I love the tension between the too. It's like Tony and Ziva on NCIS with so much built up tension. My favorite line from Tiva is "Don't flatter yourself its just my knee."_**

_The amount of thanks and gratitude you guys deserve is unable to fit in here anymore! But I will make sure you guys know how thankful I am! I'm trying my best to make sure you guys enjoy reading this! Oh, and be sure to check out my other story Even If There's No Tomorrow...it's also a Dailene (Daren + Shailene) story. I changed the last chapter, so check it out if you want. If have any questions on anything or just want to talk feel free to PM me!_

_I love making new friends!_

**_Pictures of the characters, some outfits, places, and Shailene's belly button ring are on my profile with may other jazzy things and links! Check it out!_**

_See you amazing little minions that will hopefully review after this chapter on the other side..._

* * *

**The only reason there is time, is so that everything doesn't happen at once.**

**~Albert Einstein**

* * *

I trembled in the feeling of the cold air that was beginning to consume this desolate party hall. Me being in just a strapless dress, felt like my entire body was being fossilized in the icy tempreture. I had been trying to fall asleep on these stupid chairs for almost a frickin' hour now. I tried to convince myself that it was why I fidgeted and squirmed this entire time...not because of Daren's heated gaze that seemed to burn this holes through me.

And it it _definitely_ wasn't because I kept replaying the scene in which Daren had so erotically licked my neck!

_Who am I kidding..._

I could still remember the rough yet warm and wet feeling of Daren's sublime tongue on my neck. Just the thought of that instantly caused me to grow undeniably wet. Any sexual or lust induced thought of him caused my lower region to dampen uncontrollably.

Apparently, it also caused me to want to spread my legs in front of him like fucking peanut butter.

He layed down on one the stupid silk covered chairs the must have been more expensive the a whole years worth of my salary. But I knew he was just as uncomfortable as I was. I sighed loudly hoping that it wold be enough to break the unnerving and awkward silence.

It didn't.

The tension was so thick in the air that my hard as fuck nipples could cut through it.

I shivered again. I was in desperate need of warmth.

Suddenly, I heard the scratching sound of the chair screeching across the floor and I jerked my head towards Daren who had gotten up and was walking towards me. He was removing his jacket and I couldn't help but wonder if his intention was diabolical as before.

_Fuck...even his walk was hot..._

_It oozed sex in every fucking way..._

I refused to clench my thighs together to create some friction. I wasn't as weak to let myself surrender to the want I felt from him. My resolve wasn't that weak and I could restrain myself from him. I _knew_ I could.

I hoped.

He stood next to me holding his jacket in his hand, silently giving in to me. He huffed arrogantly and I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't his charity case. Him helping me with my wounds was enough...but giving me his jacket...I'm good.

"Take it." He said in a demanding voice when I didn't respond to his so called caring action.

"I don't want it." I say dismissively.

I heard a voice come from him that was akin to a growl and the next thing I knew my wrist was in his grasp and he was pulling me up from the chair. His deep brown eyes that reminded me of Hershey chocolates were fierce and I could see traces of the deep and raw lust in them...but then I realized my eyes must have been deceiving me.

He was...Daren Kagasoff. A-List actor and millionaire Hollywood playboy.

I was...Shailene Woodley. My looks weren't special and I didn't have guys clawing after me. I'm not even that wealthy. My money is minuscule compared to his big bucks. Then, I ask myself...why am I comparing us?! It's not like we had a fraction of a chance and I'd commit suicide if something did happen between us.

_But a lot happened already...don't you think?_

He let go of my wrist and thrust his jacket around me. He looked agitated and I smirked slightly knowing he felt how terribly annoyed he felt. It was the exact same way i felt when he annoyed me the fuck off.

_Forgiveness is sweet..._

_But revenge rocks..._

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the jacket he had put on my shoulders _oh, so lovingly_ and slipped my arms into it. The black and obviously expensive blazer engulfed me in warmth and it seemed as if _he_ was caressing my body warmly and softly instead of his jacket.

His jacket smelled like him...so yummy. Like musky cologne, mint and...just pure Daren. there was a sweet and spicy scent to it and I tried no to inhale greedily and look like I was having a seizure.

The jacket helped with my cold state.

Not that I would ever admit it to him.

"Thanks." I mumbled again for the second time this night. I had reduced my self to gratifying him...but he really had helped me. I couldn't deny that.

But why?!

He'd set out to ruin my life...

And now he wanted help me!?

Answers.

I needed them.

* * *

_Guys, I am so sorry for this stupid and pathetic excuse for a chapter but I've been really busy and a few things are going on in my life right now..._

_I'd rather not talk about them but they are very serious and I was so tired and busy with that and other things I couldn't find it in me to write much and write well._

_Forgive me...please..._

_I promise the next chapter will be a thousand times better than this._

_I don't even think this chapter deserves reviews..._

_But they are welcome..._

_Once again I am deeply sorry..._

_I still love you bitches and I can only hope you love me back..._


	10. Phases of Hatred

_Read and Review please!_

_I'm so terribly sorry about the last chapter! It was so sucky! Ugh...if I were you I would remove my story from my Alert or Favorite list, but good thing I'm not because you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for sticking by me! I was going through a difficult time...but I'm back now! _

_Daren and Shailene are not in love yet. It is just pure lust but their feelings will grow. Remember guys...slow burn! I just wanted to clear that up since some amazing ass readers had a few questions! The amount of thanks I have for you guys is no longer small enough to fit in this little section! Your reviews and feed back mean the world to me! I guess you guys noticed the name change in my story...I think __**How Never Became Forever**__ is more catchier than __**Insane Love**__! Thank you all again for your continuous support! _

_I wouldn't be were I am if it weren't for you amazing readers!_

**_You guys might seriously want to check my profile out! It has pictures of all the characters and outfits for some of the chapters! it also has a picture of Shailene's bell button piercing! Not to mention, I find my character picture for Daren Kagasoff hot as mother fucking hell! _**

_Thank you all a bazillion, gazillion times and if you have any questions, ideas, requests...or would just like to talk feel free to PM me or say whatever you want in the reviews! I accept love and hate! By the way guys I have a tricky question! Answer it if you can in the reviews!_

**_Tricky Question: If you hate haters...does that make you a hater? _**

_Have fun racking your brains for the answer! I know I spent hours trying to figure out the answer to these confusing ten words! Hehehe... _

* * *

**To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist...that is all. **

**~ Oscar Wilde **

* * *

I woke up to a blinding form of sunlight sent from my personal hell to pierce my eyes with their brightness. Forgetting about my makeup I proceeded to rub the wakiness from my soul. Then remembering the mounds of Cover Girl Dazzle eyeliner and the Maybelline Full 'N' Soft mascara I had on, I thought maybe I didn't want to look like a raccoon. But I'm pretty sure I had few spots of my makeup smeared.

_What! Nobody's perfect..._

I shifted my position and I winced, realizing the pain was from the soreness in my back from sleeping on this stupid silk chair. My knees were hugged to my chest making my dress feel uncomfortable. My heels were on the ground scattered in front of me because I refused to sleep in stilettos. My throat felt like sand paper and my whole body ached.

And before you ask...not in the good achy way.

_Damn...I needed to get laid..._

_I know just the person to do the job..._

_It starts with a D..._

_NO! _

I shook my head and chuckled lightly at the stupid conversation going on in my head. I felt like a lunatic, conversing with myself. I then remembered that I was not alone trapped in this stupid party hall. Daren was also waking up and him being as lucky as he was rubbed the wakiness out of his soul while my hands were balled into fists to keep them from making me look like Dracula. I ran my fingers through my hair remembering that I had left it out, since the stupid, plastic bobby pins were killing my scalp. I winced when my fingers came across a tangle.

"Shailene?" I heard Daren question in that raspy, drowsy voice of his.

And fuck, if his waking up voice wasn't sexy as fucking hell! I probably sounded like the Jonas Brothers in high pitch when I probably woke up.

"Yea, I'm awake." I responded a few minutes later, thankful that my squeaky Jonas Brothers voice was switched off right now. He stood up and I stretched my legs and hissed from the pain that shot up through my leg exploding with an astounding boom beneath my skin.

I pushed my dress up and I saw my silk covered skin and noticed a little blood had seeped through the wound. I noticed my shoes were a little bloody at the heel too, thanks to last night. I had never been more shocked. I had seen the version of caring Daren...and seeing it was...

Nice.

_Really_ Nice.

I guess the caring Daren wasn't gone yet because after my hiss of pain he was next me in the blink of a freaking eye. His warm hand held my leg and it sent tingles up spine and shivers through my entire body. i thought I would only read about this stuff in books but...I was surprised in feeling it.

His touch never failed to excite me in the most forbidden and wrongest of ways.

Even in the morning my libido was so freaking sexually starved it made my whole body crave his touch. I just kept telling myself it was because I hadn't had sex in a while. I felt an intense wave go through my body and I felt it down to my toes. I realized that it was the sensation of my damp panties.

_Fuck...I just woke up..._

_Really God of_ Sex...

Daren's eyes were trained on my wound. I looked to my palm and I saw the dried blood that had seeped through the silk, Daren had wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and relished in the sensation of his fingers on my skin. He moved slow circles with his at my ankles and it soothed me.

His touch soothed me.

As much as I hated to admit it...

His eyes seemed concentrated on my wound and I cleared my throat. His eyes snapped up to mine and I crossed my arms and realized, Daren's jacket still engulfed me. And It still smelled amazing. Who needs perfume when Daren's scent is surrounding you so deliciously?

"You won't be able to walk with this gash in your leg." He said.

_I know that... _

I nodded tightly. "Then how am I going to leave?" I questioned. I didn't wan to have to stay here and have some one pick me up! It would be a complete and positive waste of time! Unlike Daren, I spent my time being productive...not planning a ruthless revenge!

_Ummm...Bitchy much..._

_What! He deserved it... _

"I'll carry you." He said after a long and unnerving silence.

_What?! _

_No, no, no, no ,no, no... _

"No! Please, I can - " I was rudely cut off my Daren. His jaw was clenched I could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Yes! Stop being such a righteous bitch! I'll carry you...there's no choice unless you want to be stuck here. People would started looking for us by now and they will trace us back here!" He said. I glared at him knowing his was right and also because he called me a righteous bitch!

"A righteous bitch is better than a bastard...like you." I mumbled but I know he heard, since his eyes were burning holes into me. His stare was becoming too much for me to handle. I tried to shift and get up by myself and prove him wrong but I winced as the pain sizzled up my leg.

"So fucking stubborn." Daren seethed. He slowly put his left hand around my waist and his right hand underneath my knee and lifted me up so easily you would've thought my weight was that of a feathers!

His face was so close to mine. His stubble looked sexier...his cheekbones and his jaw looked so prominent...it was like they were mocking me. Taunting me about desiring the one thing I couldn't have. I gulped as the tension surrounded us like God damn bubble. His fingers tightened slightly at my waist and I wrapped my arms around him, placing on hand on his warm neck and the other on his firm and broad shoulder.

I noticed his crisp white shirt had been a little blood stained at the back...because I had hugged him with my fucking bloody palm last night. The memory brought back a rush of feelings. I must be a fucking masochist because I _wante_d to remember those feelings.

The feelings of warmth.

Security.

Comfort.

And so much overwhelming desire.

I didn't know a simple thing like a hug could cause my panties to overflow with wetness, like the fucking Niagara falls. I also remember how his arms wrapped around my waist in response to the ones I had wrapped around his neck so securely and tightly you would think it might take a key to break the lock I had.

The slight sound of his teeth grinding themselves in...anger...it seemed...broke me out of my trip down memory lane.

I felt like I heard a faint jingling of keys. I turned my head towards the entrance. I guess Daren had heard too because he jerked his head towards the entrance too. I heard door open and I let go of his neck and pushed slightly at his chest as a signal to let me down. I noticed his pectorals were hard, defined...masculine.

I wondered what other parts of him were hard, defined and mascu -

_Whoa__...out of topic here... _

I felt my cheeks heat up at my sudden dirty thoughts and I looked at him to make sure he didn't see my tell tale blush. His head was still focused on the freaking door as the door knob moved. I pushed at his chest harder.

"Let me down." I said in a harsh whisper.

His grip on my tightened even more and the feelings of comfort and security returned.

As well as the feeling of desire.

_So much_ desire.

He refused to put me down and my pushes to his chest were not effortless as the door opened and a thousand gazillion people came bustling in. I clutched my arm tighter around his shoulders and neck as I realized they were paparazzi.

What would they think of us in this position!?

I gave a final push to his chest but he didn't budge. The cameras and microphones surrounded us and I felt trapped. The sounds of clicks and the shuffling of papers and pens could be heard over the dying chatter. The owners of the party hall were trying to get them to leave but it seemed like the journalist were hell bent on getting their story.

_"What happened last night Mr. Kagasoff?"_

_"Is this some twisted form of a honey moon?"_

_"Why is she in your arms?''_

_"I thought you hated each other?"_

_"Did you stay here on purpose?''_

_"We need answers Mr. Kagasoff."_

That was the final button for all this stupid interrogation. If anyone needed and was getting answers that was me. I wrapped my arms tighter around Daren's neck and shoulders and hoped he got the message. I wanted to leave.

I needed to leave.

Right.

Now.

I think he got my message or maybe he wanted to leave as well because he started to push and force his way through the relentless crowd. They were surrounding me now. Asking me questions that wouldn't benefit them or hurt them.

Useless and interrogating questions.

_"Do you approve of him carrying you?"_

_"Is Mr. Kagasoff forcing you?"_

_"Please, give us some answers. You can't leave!"_

_"Do want to be here?''_

_"What happened last night?" _

I didn't even have the answers to these questions myself. How was I going to answer them? I don't think I approved of him carrying me...But, it was for my benefit. I think I just wanted to know the compelling reason behind his sudden and seeming care for me. Was it just for show? Or did he mean it? And most importantly...

Why?

Why did he marry me against my will and then suddenly show all of this care? It unnerved me but made me more curious than ever before.

_Curiosity killed the cat... _

And what did _really_ occur last night?

Right now, it felt like an intoxication filled night. It was intoxicated with inhuman lust, anger, so much desire and want for the forbidden. At least that was what I felt. I didn't really understand him and was still deciding if I wanted to or not. He was mystery and I was going to call damn Scooby Doo and his gang if I had to...because I wasn't sure if I wanted to solve this mystifying mystery.

_Scooby Doo... _

I welcomed the memory of my childhood into my head. I remember when Sheridan and I were the tiniest of kids and thrived on our show Scooby Doo. We had both want some Freddy and Daphne action...possibly more so than we wanted a house made out of nutella. It was amazing how we were enthralled and engrossed in that show for half an hour. I remember how I had always wanted a dog as big as Scooby.

Those were the good times.

Who would have known that my simple life filled with Scooby Doo, nutella and a bubble of safety would turn so complicated and deceiving in such a small quantity of time?

I surely didn't know! If I did I would have done everything in my power to stop it.

* * *

The sun outside was gleaming and it seemed like it was at it's highest point. the wind felt amazing in my hair and I clenched my eyes shut in the soothing feeling of the air caressing me. The sky was clear and perfect...unlike my life which was jumbled and filled with tiny flaws.

Daren and I were fumbling to get into his car and away from the stupid tabloids. He quickly placed me in the passenger seat and hopped in starting the car. His face seemed concentrated on the road and I could hear the faint scream of the paparazzi from behind us.

I tried to ignore how the muscles in his arms moved when he changed gears.

I really did.

But his biceps looked so strong and defined...

I gulped nervously. I had to look away. Or else I would have to try to keep myself from clenching my thighs together in order to crate some friction.

_Any _friction.

_Why tease my eyes with something I could never have?_

I fumbled with my dress and brushed my hair out of my face in order to keep my hands busy. I looked once agian at the gash in my palms and traced the opening lightly with my finger. It was about two to three inches long. The dry blood stains were quickly caking the silk that was beginning to loosen on my hand.

I sighed in frustration.

_When did my life become such a mess? _

When I was a kid I remembered how perfect my life was. It was okay that I didn't have a dad. But sometimes I wanted a father figure in life. He was just too busy to care about us. I don't even know what he looked like. I never saw his face.

Victoria was like my invisible sibling. She was there in some ways but in other ways she never was. She avoided me...blatantly. It used to make me feel terrible. I saw her with her friends playing dress up with my moms hats and scarves. I wanted so badly for them to invite me.

But she always seemed to forget about her younger step sister.

I never saw Victoria as my step sister. I always saw her a real and true older sister. I trusted her so much and I yearned for her sisterly love. I did all I could to make her happy. I would lend her my things and wouldn't call her out on it if she lost them.

My mom had always told me that relationships of trust were stronger than relationships of blood.

I had given Victoria my full trust.

But it seemed like she didn't care. Like she liked the house better without me around.

But that was okay at times. I had Sheridan. She was and still is one of the most amazing people I know. She was my partner in crime. She trusted me and words weren't needed to describe our unbreakable friendship.

I remember the times when me and Sheridan would think up of crazy dares and make ourselves do it. One time she dared me to run around our block and scream as loud as I could, "The British are coming!" We couldn't stop laughing when we saw everyone's faces. We would snack on chocolate chip cookies and pink lemonade and watch re-runs of _Gilmore Girls_ and some days when we were crazy enough we spent our time playing harmless pranks on people.

I remember the time we made whiskers on one of my other friends using my moms eyeliner and took pictures with my moms phone and laughed our asses of looking at it. I remember when we always used to go visit Mrs. Gilbert and old lady and help out in her bakery, voluntarily. She was a frail and grey lady looking for help in her pastry shop and we were glad to help.

Sometimes we secretly licked the delicious frosting when she wasn't looking.

We had countless sleep overs and I remember she was there with Ben & Jerry's Red Velvet Ice Cream when I had been cruelly dumped by my first boyfriend. We always made up crazy stories abut us being orphans in an orphanage that fed us burgers made of rats. We would run away and fall in love with our teddy bears we named Tom and Jerry like the cartoons. I thought Jerry was the cutest.

But my world seemed to fall apart and crumble a bit more every day.

My mom was a broken woman when me and Victoria were still kids. She always tried to put on a smile even when she was hurting. I felt for her. She had been through a lot and I didn't object hen she put the weight of the world o my shoulders. When I was a teenager I would spend my time cooking and cleaning. My mom was busy recovering silently from her pain. she would sit by our windows and wait for me to finish. She helped me sometimes but most of the time it was me. I didn't blame her though. It felt like she needed all these years to get better.

It's because when someone stabs you in the flesh it'll heal...but when they stab your heart, the scar remains forever.

I barely had time to study and looked after Victoria when in reality she was my older sister.

People around me in high school were partying and having the time of there lives with exception of teen pregnancy while I had spent my Friday nights grocery shopping and studying. I would tell Sheridan to go on without me but being the amazing friend and person she was...

She stayed.

I tried my best to make everyone happy but I guess in time I had forgotten to keep myself happy.

_Happy..._

I didn't even know the meaning of the word anymore.

I had forgotten how to be happy.

What does it mean to be happy?

How would it feel like?

* * *

Daren stopped the car in front of his mansion.

He quickly opened his door and rushed to my side to open mine. I quickly got rid of my seat belt with my slightly trembling fingers. I knew he would have to carry me. He had obviously done it before. But somehow knowing he would be touching me again made lit fireworks light up inside me.

That fact alone terrified yet thrilled me.

He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and put his other arm underneath my knees as he picked me up. I draped my arms over his shoulder and refrained from licking his jaw that looked more appealing then ever. His scent was coating me deliciously. I was careful not to inhale and look like a mental patient. His muscles felt tense and my body fell rigid against his as I could feel the hard planes of his lean body.

I bit my lip in an effort to not moan.

I could feel his body bumping slightly against mine as he carried me. His eyes that usually reminded me of melting Godiva chocolate were now dark. I couldn't tell where his pupil ended and iris began. His nostrils were flared and his breathing was louder and uneven.

He looked almost...angry.

_It should be wrong for someone to look that hot in anger!_

I quickly focused myself back on the situation at hand.

What had I done to make him so angry?

But why should I care if I made him angry?

Shouldn't that be my goal right now?

He rang the doorbell on his mansion and after a few minutes Betty came and opened it. She gave us a wicked smile. I felt in unease under her gaze. I took a quick look of her clothes. She was probably in her fifties or sixties yet dressed like a whorish teenager. She was wearing a spandex purple mini skirt that made her thighs look funny. Her tank top was so low cut I was afraid that if she bended over her boobs would fall out.

Her hair looked bleached and coarse from using too much heat.

Her skin looked orange from whatever tanning shit she was on.

Her lips were overly glossed.

She looked plastic. Why did she dress like that? Ew.

"Oh, in his arms already Shailene? What magic spell did you pull on him?" She cackled unattractively, her nasal voice breaking my thoughts.

I felt my heart hammer in nervousness and before I could reply to her misunderstanding, Daren spoke first.

"She hurt her leg and she can't walk."

_No hello?_

_What kind of family is this?_

He said simple and moved so we could get in. I know that I had been living here for at least three weeks but I could not get over how rich these guys were. Every corner and crevice of their house was decorated to perfection. It looked like a house from a fairy tale. Not a house belonging to these menacing people.

There was no one in the living room and Daren effortlessly carried me up the stairs. He carried me down the hall and passed my room.

"You missed my room." I said unsure. He seemed angry with me. I didn't want to test his patience by whining and bitching.

"Your going to stay in my room for a while so I can see your wound." He responded after a few minutes.

"No. Take me back to my room." I said firmly, astonished to find my voice. There was no way in hell I'd stay in his room for a minute. He ignored me and continued walking.

I started to fidget in his arms until he put me down and pressed me up against the wall next to his room. I had seen it once when he had first brought me here. I squirmed underneath his grip until he grabbed my wrists and quickly pinned them against the wall and next to my head.

I looked at him about to tell his ass off but when I saw how close in proximity he was...words seemed to be the farthest thing in my mind. I captured my lip between my teeth and chewed on it in anxiety.

"Listen. I know you going to break your fucking leg if I let you out of my sight. So you are going to be in my sight. You can shower in your room but you are going to be in mine so I can keep an eye on you because, I know your stubborn ass will try and move around to piss me off." He hissed.

"I'm not a baby and I don't need you as a fucking babysitter." I seethed. Anger boiled in every ounce of my being. I wasn't his responsibility.

"Then stop acting like one." He said. I tried to move my wrists but his grasp was firm.

"If any one of us is acting like a baby, it's you. Stop being such a pain in the ass and let. Go. Of. Me." I said, my anger rising with every word spoken. I took my lip into my mouth again.

He fucking pissed me the hell off!

I let go of my lip and licked it trying to wet my dry lips. I needed water and my throat felt like sand paper. I felt exhausted from the previous night and my back still felt sore.

"You fucking cock tease." He sneered taking a steps towards me, eyeing my lips. He was now an _inch of a breath_ away from me.

_Wait__?!_

_What did he just call me?! _

"What the fuck did you just say." I said menacingly.

"Don't try to deny it, Princess." He said in a wicked smirk.

"Listen here Hollywood..." if he was playing a name game, I sure as hell was planning on beating him, "...stop acting like a fist class bastard. I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Cock. Tease. You just think everything is about you don't you?" I said furiously.

If I was cartoon, steam would pouring out of my ears by now.

"Stop trying to act so fucking innocent." His growl went straight to my panties. My _hoo-haa_ assaulted me with wetness and that only angered me further, if that was possible.

"I haven't done anything to you. I would never want to anyway." I sneered at him, mimicking his actions.

"If you haven't done anything, care to explain this!" He said and closed the borderline non existent distance between us. His raging hard on was pressed against my mower abdomen and I let out a soft and breathy moan in response to his obvious arousal.

He chuckled but I knew the atmosphere was _far_ from funny.

He slowly rotated his hips against mine and I whimpered at the friction it caused and how amazing it felt. My body felt like it was on fire. Scorching from desire. I burned with the need to have him touching me.

Anywhere.

Everywhere.

I needed more friction. I tried to wiggle my wrists once more but his grasp wouldn't loosen. His ragged breaths were symmetrical to mine and his hips were pressing me against the wall so tightly, I could have pulled my knees up and I would still be hanging.

_How come every time we fight...it leads to this... _

I didn't know the answer to that myself.

I didn't know the answer to a lot of things.

_Like why he had taken so much care of me the previous night..._

_Like why I was attracted to him and his bad boy glory so much..._

_Like why **π = pi **was a never ending number..._

There was so much unknown.

I let my brain speak out and twisted my wrists harshly in his grasp forcing him to let go. I pushed him away slightly, still leaning on the wall to support my wounded leg. His face morphed from shock to anger within a matter of seconds. I ignored him and gave him a tight lipped glance.

I turned around and proceeded to hobble back to _my_ room but Daren grabbed my arm and picked me up again, effortlessly.

_Someones's getting a work out today... _

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but it was like he was made of steel. His touch was sizzling my skin and I internally feared feared it would melt my clothes off. I hate how he caused me to react this way. No one had been able to that so why could the man I despised be able to?!

It was unfair.

_Life's not fair... _

He quickly dropped me off of at my bedroom door.

"You come back to my room after your shower." He said in a clipped tone. he turned to leave but stopped and faced me to say something. Some how his had expression softened a teeny, tiny wee bit slightly.

"Be careful." He said then went back to his room.

* * *

My shower was so fucking difficult. It had taken forever to get out of my clothes and the silk wraps. I could still remember how Daren's hand had felt when he tenderly caressed my leg. I felt sound wound up and exhausted. I had to lean against the shower wall so I wouldn't fall and die of excruciating pain. My stomach growled a few times and then I remembered I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday after noon.

I was starving.

After getting out of my shower which I had taken with great care as not to feel the pain shot up my body, I chose a dress since I figured it would be hard to get my leg in those jeans. I didn't bother washing my hair since I wasn't particularly interested in getting it slightly bloody from palm even though the blood had been washed off. The hot water had helped with my sore back but I still felt worn out and fatigued.

I was wearing the Saint Laurent Leather biker jacket over my Diane von Furstenberg Asti stretch-jersey and printed silk-chiffon maxi dress. For shoes I chose to wear the Christian Louboutin minnie flats I had found. I didn't need to injure my other leg wearing heels. And my foot felt sore from wearing heels so constantly from the previous night.

I just wore my NARS concealer, some mascara, blush, bronzer and a little cherry lip stain. I combed all the tangles out of my hair and did the very easy and less time consuming half up and half down hairstyle.

I walked outside carefully leaning against the wall. I contemplated my choices. Hollywood had done so much for me yet he was still such a son of a bitch. I didn't know whether I should go into his room or not.

Luckily, I didn't have to choose because, he had come out of his room. His hair was still wet and some strands were hanging across his forehead in a sexy and disheveled way. His was wearing a fitted and white V-neck shirt that showed of his defined and toned muscles. He had on a pair of jeans that were hanging dangerously low on his hips, outlining the V on his body that lead to...

_Well..._

_The Holy Grail... _

I snapped quickly broke away my train of thought and stopped my ogling. He seemed to smirk slightly at me as if he knew what I was thinking about. I could feel a little blush spreading across my face as he approached me. Even his walk was a sexy saunter.

He looked so sinfully sexy.

_Gulp..._

_Major, major, major...gulp... _

"Is your leg feeling better?" He questioned. His stupid smirk didn't leave his face. A water droplet from his landed on his cheek bone and I wanted nothing more than to lick it off. I felt angry and frustrated for feeling this way so I took my anger and frustration out on him.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

He jaw clenched and his nostrils flared almost automatically. "Stop being such a bitch." He hissed.

"If anyone is bitch it's you! You are an actor right? Well, go do your job somewhere else and stop _acting_ like you care!" My voice rose slightly and I gritted my teeth. My chest was heaving and I felt confused and frustrated.

_Like a virgin on prom night..._

He gave me a death glare but I refused to look away from him and give him the satisfaction of winning. I matched my glare with his and my hands clenched into fists. I winced when my nail scraped my cut on my palm.

He noticed and suddenly my bruised palm was in his hand. He was running smooth circles over my wrist and to my anger it was soothing me. I pulled my hand back and glared at him. His eyes were dilated and my breathing hitched when he stepped closer to me and placed his hands on either side of my head, against the wall, effectively caging me in.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn." He hissed at me. His voice was laced with irritation...and something else I couldn't recognize.

"Then, leave me alone." I said, lying through my teeth. But, even if I was lying...it was really for the best that he left me alone.

What happened to when I hated his guts?!

What changed so much in these past three weeks?!

He chuckled slightly.

His voice still sounded smooth and velvety, yet rough around the edges...like the best kind of Italian bread. And his voice still sent shocks and burns of desire and want down my body. Every time I was around him, my panties seemed to get destroyed with the dampness he caused.

"Like that can ever happen." He said, than pressed himself to me. I whimpered when I felt his erection against me. He was was so close to me. I reveled on the feeling of my breasts getting mashed between us. My body felt like it was on fire and my mind was hazed and intoxicated with thoughts of him and him only.

He bent his head down and I moaned when his nose skimmed across my neck and up my jaw. My hands lay at my sides. I didn't know what to do and I didn't care. All I could think about was how amazing it felt to be pressed up against him like this.

"You scent." He hissed, sounding almost angry. One hand of his left the wall and grasped my hip. "Your body." His hold tightened on my hip. "The fact that you fucking piss me off." he seethed at me. The muscles in his jaw moved.

It turned me on in ways that it shouldn't.

"Fucking teasing me. Taunting me." He hissed. I gasped when his hand left my hip and grasped my ass. His finger digged into my skin and I loved the feeling of it. He rotated his hips and I moaned when if felt his raging hard on brush slightly across my clit.

I fucking needed him.

I almost combusted when I felt his tongue languidly lick my collar bone and trail across my neck.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit... _

I opened my clenched eyes to look at him. I gasped when I saw the hunger and lust in his dark pupils. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Fucking shit!" He growled animalistically and grinded his erection into me, now both his hands on my ass. I moaned and whimpered when I felt his strokes across my clit. My body burned with desire and I could fucking hear my panties soak with his every move.

"Auntie Shay! Uncle Daren!" I heard two distant squeal and snapped to my senses. I pushed Daren away in mid rotation and he growled at my actions before he noticed Conner and Sophie running down the hall.

I smiled at them widely even though they appeared at the wrong time. Daren didn't seem too happy either.

"I missed you." The kids said in unison and hugged me and Daren.

Then reality caught up with me.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

* * *

I avoided Daren for the rest of the day and kept myself around Marissa, Megan and Sophie and Conner. I felt embarrassed and furious that I let him dry hump me outside my room. Yet I felt even more angry at myself for enjoying it?

_What was wrong with me? _

Though Hollywood wasn't around me for the rest of the day, all I thought about was him and his touches. I wondered if I still hated him as much as I did before? Or did I dislike him, now that he had helped me last night?

I didn't know.

And at night when I fell asleep...I dreamt about him and his addictive and chocolaty brown eyes too.

And a little hint...it wasn't a nightmare.

* * *

_Haha! Shailene's having a sex dream about Daren! Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I made it long to apologize for my shortness for the last chapter!_

**_Review please! Can I get about fifteen reviews please? I welcome all types of feedback, so just click that little button and make my day please?!_**

**_Question of the Chapter: _**_If you hate haters...does that make you a hater? _

_I love you bitches...so see you in the next chapter!_


	11. Touching Temptation

_Read and Review please!_

_Thank you so fucking much for all your responses! They were so unexpected but were so awesome! You all deserve big booby shakes and internet hugs. I might even deliver a cookie to one of you lucky, little shits! Ugh! Your responses make me me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I realized a lot of people want Daren and Shailene to have sex! Hehehe..._

_Torture..._

_I'm so pissed that I don't know the Guest reviewers because I want to reach out and thank you myself! You reviews are so awesome and I didn't know that many people liked my story! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, sooo much! I'm also super, duper happy you all liked the title change! I love it too!_

_A lot of people also didn't have have the answer to my hater question and PM'd me funky shit about it! Well, for those of you who don't know the answer...welcome to the club! And...if you guys have any questions, feedback, or requests feel free to PM me or review and hit that little button down there! _

_You'll make my day!_

**_Pictures of the characters, their outfits for some of the chapters, and Shailene's belly button ring are all on my profile with other jazzy links and stuff! Warning for my profile...it is extremely weird and dorky...not to mention so fucking random!_**

**_And, remember this chapter is in Daren's Point Of View!_**

_And I'm incredibly sorry for not updating for a million years. I was on vacation with my friends and family and I decided to spend some real, quality time with them. I'm sorry if some of you guys are pissed but...I'm sorry if this sounds bitchy but, even with a Fan Fiction account I do have a life._

_I know some of you guys got really pissed at me and I am very sorry but I haven't really been able to get away with my friends and family this summer and school really is right around the corner so...this was needed. _

_Sooo, I guess I'll see you amazing little readers on the other side...and I'm warning you...it's big quote down there..._

* * *

**Here's to all the girls...**

**Who don't wake up with perfect hair, who'd rather eat a chocolate bar than a salad, who don't wear fifty pounds of makeup, who'd rather spend the day in sweatpants than skinny jeans, who love the comfort of T-Shirts, who don't get all the guys, who are not "popular" but feel like it when they are with their friends, who stick to sneakers instead of heels, who are not afraid to break a nail, who don't always get their own way, who don't always get what they want, who don't need anyone's approval on their beauty...**

**Here's to all the girls who are just like me. **

* * *

"Fuck baby." Lisa Terrance moaned, in between sucking my cock, her movements sloppy and annoying. Lately I seemed to find anything that anyone did sloppy and annoying. Lisa Terrance was my co-star and the leading actress in my upcoming movie_ Sacrifice._ I figured she looked okay enough besides the fact that half of her body was plastic and that her tits were pure fucking silicone and no skin. I cringed at the sound of her voice. It was over exaggerated and had a a thick texture kind of sound to it. It reminded me of Betty and Francia's voice.

Nasally.

Her voice was enough to make any dick go soft. Not that mine was perpetually hard anyways. I sighed frustrated and slid my cock out of her mouth, buttoning it back in my jeans. Lisa scampered up and smoothed down her platinum blonde hair. It was so fucking bleached it almost looked like a sickly and pasty white. She tried to blot her lips with here fingers but only smeared her tacky, fuchsia lipstick more.

_Fuck..._

_I hope that there is no lipstick on my cock... _

"Is everything okay?" She questioned nervously, readjusting her fake boobs through her skimpy dress, that didn't qualify for clothing. I cringed blatantly at the sight of her doing that and internally heaved. Who the fuck adjusted their boobs?

"Fine...Just leave." I sighed in annoyance and frustration.

I could feel her slimy saliva all over my cock and I itched for a long shower...one that required some scrubbing on my cock to get rid of her saliva and lipstick stains. Normally, I would have let her finish her job or fuck and bring myself to come...but I couldn't. All I could think about was..._her_.

How she felt.

How she smelt.

How fucking sexy she was.

_Her..._

"But Daren..." She whined.

"Leave." I gritted through my teeth my eyes glaring daggers at her. She got the message aside from the fact that there was nothing between her ears but an empty fucking space and left my room. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated and confused beyond measure. Even when I was getting a fucking blowjob from an easy chick my thoughts kept drifting back to _her_.

Shailene.

Fucking.

_Kagasoff_.

The fact that she had my last name now and...fuck...I was getting hard by thinking about her fucking last name when my dick refused to co-operate when it was getting offered a blowjob. I don't even know why she made a difference to me anymore.

This was just revenge...a way to compel her into agreeing that she was wrong.

It's been two fucking days since that night we got trapped in the party hall.

_Two fucking days of pure fucking torture..._

I had taken care of her when she had gotten wounded in that night. I don't know why. Which is what pissed me the hell off. I just...needed to make sure she was okay. For some weird ass reason, I could ruin her life but I couldn't see her with two fucking scratches!

I was also confused as fuck about the hug we had...

I don't do hugging.

I don't do cuddling.

I don't do kissing.

Hugging, cuddling, and kissing seemed far more intimate then having sex...which was normal on my level.

And I couldn't understand the inexplicable need I had felt to make sure she wasn't hurt.

_Fuck!_

I was pissed as shit when I allowed myself to welcome her embrace. Something about her...just..fuck! She felt tense and looked relieved in a weird fucking way...and I just...I wanted to...fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!

I couldn't figure anything out! I yanked at my hair in agonizing confusion and frustration. For some stupid reason...I desperately wanted her in my arms again. I remember how warm and soft she was. How she buried her head into my shoulder and how I willingly wrapped my arms around her. Something was fucking wrong with me! I left my room in frustration and decided to go check on the little ones.

I remembered the day when we came home from the party hall. I remember how close I was to slipping my dick into her. How much I wanted to kiss her. Fuck! I had never had such an overwhelming urge to just place my lips on hers! I imagined how soft they would be and how they would taste just like how she smelt...

_Honey. Strawberry. Coconut._

I seriously loved Sophie and Conner...but fuck, if they weren't little cock blockers, sent from God to my own personal hell.

Not that I would ever tell Megan and Alex that.

* * *

Hollywood is a fucking joke.

There is no reality to it. It's all fun and glam until someone gets hurt. All people ever believe is the crap that is on the magazines and the tabloids. It's annoying and frustrating knowing that whenever you go outside people are watching you.

Your whole life becomes a flash of cameras and blinding lights and fake smiles and useless questions by interviewers asking what toothpaste you use! It's fucking annoying as hell and I realize that this is why so many celebrities are in and out of rehab all the fucking time!

My profession is being an actor...being a celebrity is the downside of that job.

It's all so..._fake_.

It makes me sick.

Hollywood is even more crueler than what some people make it out to be. It's the most wrong place for people like Shailene to be in. I wasn't fucking kidding when I said that I could crush her! Because it would only take a fraction of a moment for me to unleash the ruthlessness of this fake shit to her.

I felt like a puppet in an industry where I mattered in ways that didn't matter.

Fucking confusing shit.

UGH!

I sound like a girl...scratch that...I sound like a girl on her period.

Well, Hollywood will do that to you.

Life will do that to you.

But it's a good thing I have gotten used to it. It's a good thing that I have gotten used to knowing how not to feel. Because no fucking amount of security or body guards will protect you from emotions. From_ feeling_. I learned that the hard way.

Hollywood is fucking crazy.

Life is fucking crazy.

That's not to say that I'm not grateful for my fans. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for them. That being said the bat shit crazy fans do freak me out a bit...

I am an actor...but being a celebrity is a downside of my occupation.

* * *

I made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink...preferably alcohol. I needed to drink my confusion and problems away.

Then I heard voices. It sounded Francia...I mean I could recognize that nasal induced voice anywhere.

"...face it. Daren is just using you to get to me." She babbled and I could hear the loud and annoying sounds of her swatting her gum in her mouth. My fists balled at hearing her words.

I swear I have never hit a women in my life but God help me I was so close to shoving my foot so far up her bony ass it would take surgery to get my foot out. That fucking bitch! As if I would ever want to repeat that mistake in my life again!

I looked over to see Shailene. She was rolling her eyes at everything Francia was saying and I couldn't help but smirk. Her feisty nature and snarky attitude would always turn me on the the most wrongest of ways.

Before Francia said anything more stupid I decided to interrupt their_ lovely_ conversation.

_Note the sarcasm._

"I heard my name ladies." I said accusingly, focusing my glare on mainly Francia. I think she whimpered a little. More than a little creeped out I turned my attention to Shailene who was acting like her cup of water was one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

"Ahem." I said and Shailene looked up suddenly. I smirked at her when I noticed the way her eyes ran over me, checking me out.

But fuck if I wasn't doing the same.

She looked so fucking delicious and edible in her jeans. They were tight and accentuated her legs but it didn't make you wonder if it had taken a jar of Vaseline to get them on. Her top hand her motherfucking sexy tits...

I never had to adjust a boner in public.

But I was damn close to it right now.

"Um...I was just telling Shailene all there was to know about you. I mean we have...I mean had been together for a long time so I thought I should fill her in on everything that is to know about you...since, the poor girl Shailene is obviously clueless." Francia said obnoxiously. I really should pound her face in or the lame ass response.

She didn't know shit about me.

Before I could response something caught my eye. Shailene's hand on her glass was tightening to the point that her knuckles turned into a pale white color. Shit was bout to blow up. I loved her fierceness. You'd think she was sweet and innocent but once you brought her on the brink of anger she roared.

And fuck if it didn't make me as hard as a rock.

"Francia, you have such pretty hair." She said in such a sugary and sweet voice that it would have rotten your teeth. "So you better be careful before this _poor girl_ rips it out and shoves it down your throat." She hissed at her.

Fuck.

I took one look at Shailene ad I saw a fire in her hazel eyes. They shimmered with furiousness. The fire sometimes blazed, and sometimes it smoldered. It was a fucking sight to behold. It made me want to bend her over the marble kitchen counter and fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for days.

I should have just stayed outside and jacked off to what I was hearing right now.

"Your a fucking dick." Francia shrieked like a little girl who had a her candy taken away from her.

"Suck it, ho-bag." Shailene said, while Francia huffed, gay me a lopsided wink and stormed out of the kitchen like a two year old. Shit, Sophie and Conner were better tan her. Fuck, I could easily say that more than half of the world population was better than her.

And then there were two.

I walked closer to Shailene who had put her glass down.

"That was quite the performance you put on there." I teased her...not in the way I was wanting to right now.

"Yeah, well they don't call me Daren Kagasoff's wife for nothing." She smirked and then realizing what she said her smirk faltered and a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks.

_Beautiful?_

_I didn't know you had grown a pussy, Daren!_

My dick got impossibly harder when I heard her say that she was my wife. It felt wrong yet so right. I decided to not tease her about her little and probably accidental slip up because I was feeling confused with myself too. It was the weirdest sensation ever.

Feeling good because she called herself my wife.

I should want to puke.

But it made me want to make her scream my name so loud that her throat would remain sore.

Every little thing that she did made me want to make her scream my name. She could wear a paper bag and I would still want her. I tried fucking her out of my mind by calling up these girls I fucked every now and then.

But it only me me want her more because they were nothing like her.

"Um, well I should get started on dinner." She said and then turned away from me, pulling out pots and pans.

"You know we have chefs here..." I couldn't help but point out.

"I know...but I like to cook. I always hoped that when I actually got married my husband and in laws would appreciate my cooking...too bad I had to get married to you." She sneered at me.

"It was your choice to slap me."

"You arrogant bastard!"

"You annoying bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"Is that an offer?" I smirked, cocking my eyebrow.

And that was one of the many examples of how tension between us always changed to _sexual_ tension. The anger changed into desire so profound the whole, entire room crackled with electricity. The atmosphere was heavy and laced with pure, unadulterated want. The feeling was so incredibly overwhelming and I could feel the blood pulsing in my painfully hard dick. It felt a billion degrees hotter in the room.

I walked slowly towards her. Her eyes scanned the room looking for a quick escape, while she moved backwards. Her teeth pulled her luscious bottom lip into her mouth.

Fuck...I had to hold back a groan.

I quickly trapped her against the marble counter and pressed my thumb to her lip, pulling it out of her mouth. She didn't know how her innocent gesture crazed me. Or maybe she did? It didn't matter, because I had her where I wanted her.

"Daren, I think - " She started but I refused to let her finish.

"Don't." My voice was deep with want. With need. "Don't think."

Her breathing hitched when I moved closer to her. Our bodies were a breath apart and we were panting. Her chest rose and fell with each breath making it fucking impossible for me to not look at it.

They looked fucking magnificent.

I reluctantly removed my finger from her lip and placed my hands on either side of the counter.

"We never seem to finish what we start." I whispered into the crook of her neck, leaving a soft and chaste kiss there. She tastes amazing. I inhale her scent...freesias and honey. Fucking addicting. Her breathing increases rapidly and I smirk knowing the effect I'm having on her.

But my victory doesn't last for long.

"Maybe because your house is filled with a bunch of cock blockers." She whispers into my ear and nibbles on the lobe. I groan softly at her ministrations. Her mouth is fan-fucking-tastic. Her lips are soft and her scent is amazing. I wouldn't mind it on my body.

I would rather like it.

"Say that again." I say hoarsely.

My attention is focused on her pink, plump lips as she whispers in defiantly. "What? Cock?" She says and I grasp her hips tightly.

_Fuck, how I managed to not come in pants is beyond me... _

"Fucking shit, your threading on a thin line right now." I say harshly into her ear.

She leans into my ear and licks the shell of it. "Cock." She says and I growl and slam her hips onto mine. I'm panting with the need for her and it makes me feel so vulnerable. I have never wanted someone this much and...

It makes me scared.

She scares me.

This _girl_.

I have lived my life fearless of any consequences but now...fuck my need for her is insatiable. It scares the ever living shit out of me. I'm supposed and hate and torture her tight ass...but I want to bite it.

I want to know how soft her flesh feels and...I want to fucking bite her.

_Everywhere... _

She makes me crazy.

Everything she does, she says makes me feel insane.

Suddenly I heard a murmur of voices and loud, tacky noise of heels. I froze and tensed and I took a look at Shailene. Her pupils were dilated, her breathing rapid and her cheeks were flushed. Her mouth was parted.

I was overcome with the need to press my lips to hers. I wasn't one for kissing but damn if her lips weren't made for me to suck on. The voices got louder and I groaned and stepped away from her releasing the grip I had on her hips.

I fucking missed her.

It had been two fucking seconds from being apart from her, her body...and I fucking missed the warm feeling if it.

_Pussy..._

_What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

Gah.

"Yeah, we should totally invite them too." I heard a nasally voice akin to Francia's. It was Betty. She was walking into the kitchen with Leo with her fat as heels and his fat ass stomach. Even their presence annoyed the fucking crap out of me.

"Invite who?" I asked.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" She turns to look at us with fake surprise. Her look of surprise looks like she is giving birth to Wolverine from her asshole , because of all the stupid plastic surgery and botox. It makes me cringe.

"It's my house. Answer the question."

"Oh, Ken just got a new movie role and we decided to celebrate by inviting a few friends and important people from the industry to celebrate." She said sighing.

If by movie role she meant two fucking lines the yes...he had a movie role in _Sacrifice. _Whatever.

"When is this little dinner?" I ask. I turn to look at Shailene while she makes herself busy with the noisy clattering of pots and pans. It's getting really fucking annoying and I want her to stop. I grab her wrist and she gasps in surprise, her hazel eyes big and wide.

It's fucking adorable.

_What the hell? _

"Oh, um the dinner is tonight. It was very last minute but we will get everything ready." Betty said. I looked over at Leo who was staring at Shailene with such vulgarity...shit, I wanted to pound his fat face in. My fists clenched in anger and I tightened the grasp I had on Shailene's wrist and pulled her into me so her hands were on my chest and mine were resting loosely on her hips. Shailene seemed as much as surprised as I was if not equally.

_Fuck, something is wrong with me..._

I was confused as fuck.

I didn't even know why I helped her with the wounds the other night. Maybe because she saved me from the falling camera or light.

Whatever.

I didn't have the energy to think anymore.

"Yeah, okay. Me and Shailene won't be there." I said. Shailene jerked her head at me in shock. I wasn't going to celebrate the minuscule accomplishment of my step brother, let alone Shailene go there.

"What, why? Everyone is going to be there." Betty sputtered. I swear I was going to claw Leo's eyes out if he looks at Shailene like that again.

"No reason." I said. Fuck, I needed a nap and they needed to take a fucking hike.

"Nothing I leaving. Let's go." I grabbed Shailene's wrist...holding her hand seemed too...intimate...and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Oh, shit." I heard her scream. She pulled her wrist of my hand and grasped her leg in pain.

"Fuck." I whispered walking closer to her.

She glared at me. Her eyes were to smoldering coals surrounded by a halo of fire. Fuck me...no fuck her. Yes...I really needed to fuck her.

"Are you okay?" I asked after five solid minutes of her hissing in pain.

"What does it fucking look like?" She questioned.

"Shut the fuck up." I groaned and wrapped my arm around her waist and hooked one underneath her knees and pulled her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She gasped in surprise.

''Well, I'm sorry, I didn't think you could walk." I said sarcastically and she responded with glare and a roll of her eyes. I walked up the stairway and into my room. It was always clean. I hated it. I wished it look more...human.

It looked like no one ever took a breath in there.

It fucking pissed me off.

I set her down on my bed and slowly pulled up her jeans so I didn't cause her anymore pain. She grasped my shoulder and I looked up at her in surprise, my eyes trained oon her. Her hazel eyes widened and fuck, they were so fucking...

Beautiful.

_When is my next doctor's appointment? _

I shook my head ridding myself of the forbidden thought and Shailene removed her hand.

Fuck.

I didn't want that.

I instantly felt cold.

Gah.

I quickly got the gauze pretending like I wasn't bothered by her removing her hand. I wrapped it around her leg. Fuck, it so smooth, and soft and it looked tan. I wanted nothing more than to have those legs wrapped around me.

Fuck. I just realized my mistake.

I had just told Betty and Leo I wanted to be with Shailene alone in my house.

Fuck, I was so busted.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I am alive!_

_I'm so sorry for not updating but I was on vacation and I wanted to spend some quality time with my friends and family! But, I'm back! I really hope you liked this chapter! Leave me your thoughts below! Thank you so much!_

_**Reviews are welcome!** They make me want to update! I'm sorry for the lack of Dailene action but this chapter was very necessary. I needed you guys to understand Daren's feelings because he is a confused mother fucker!_

**_Oh, by the way, speaking of Daren, I have changed Daren's Point of View from every 50 reviews to every 100 reviews!_**

_**Question of the Chapter:** Do you guys prefer long chapters or short chapters? Answer please! I look forward to hearing you responses!_

_I love you bitches!_


	12. Step Up Your Game

_Read and Review please!_

_Thank you all so much for being so patient with me! I got lot's of responses saying that you guys prefer longer chapter! I'll try to make them as long as I can! I'm going to try to maintain an updating schedule of at least once a week! But school can get hectic and life happens all the time, so bear with me please!_

_I have read the reviews which complain about too much profanity and I apologize as it is bothering some of you guys. I will make an effort to tone it down a bit for you guys!_

_I love you all to bits and pieces and I can only hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Pictures, outfits, places, and other weird things are on my profile! Check it out if you want a visual to this story!_**

_I hope to see you awesome little readers on the other_ _side..._

* * *

**I always knew that looking back at the tears would make me laugh, but I never knew that looking back at the laughs would make me cry.**

* * *

"And then, I licked his ear!" I exclaimed pacing around the my room, filling Sheridan and Megan in on all the details of the situation in the kitchen with Daren that happened a few days ago. I didn't know what had overcome me to do that. Sheridan and Megan were exchanging knowing glances, leaving me out on the secret.

"What is it?!" I shout-asked them.

Sheridan cleared her throat and began to say something when Megan cut in and started speaking. "Well, I know my brother is an asshole but I do know that he wants you. I went with him on set the other day and I heard Lisa Terrance, his co-actress talking about he she was giving him a blow job but he pulled away because he was deep in thought or something. You might have been the reason, why he hasn't gotten laid in about a week." She claimed.

Lisa Terrance was giving him a blow job?

That thought stung a lot more than it should have.

Why should it sting though? This marriage was a joke. A bond with no limits. He could do whatever he wants and well...I could too. I remember when I was a little girl. I dreamt of love, happiness, and rainbows. Not what I was forced to face now.

What had I ever done to deserve_ this_?

Oh, yeah! I remember! I slapped that arrogant son of a bitch! And yet, even after all that has occurred, I have not once regretted my action. He deserved what he got and I would be damned if I let him win this little fight we were having.

"That's not possible." I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous thought. "He can't want me. He's...well, him. And I'm me...we are worlds apart. He has women kissing the ground he walks on. He does _not_ want me." I exclaimed.

Megan chuckled. "You don't see yourself clearly. And trust me...he really wants you." She said and Sheridan nodded in agreement. I sighed in frustration. They didn't get it. I'm a plain Jane compared to the women he is surrounded by. He will _never_ want me. That's like choosing the stone instead of the diamond.

"Whatever. Anyways, I think it's time for you to step up your game." Sheridan said and Megan nodded vigorously.

I didn't get it. "Step up my game?" I questioned, confused as hell.

"You have to make him really want you. Flirt a bit more. Dress your self up, girl! Flaunt what yo' mama gave ya!" Sheridan snapped and I couldn't help but giggle. Of, course all this planning of their's would go to waste. I wasn't that special for him to notice me!

And why would I want him to anyway...I hated him!

_Right..._

"I know tonight every one is leaving to celebrate for Daren, so you two are going to be alone. Make that time worth it girl!" Megan said, crudely with a wink. This was coming from a wife and a mother of two kids.

Goodness gracious!

_You still love her..._

I rolled my eyes agian. I swear my eyes were going to get stuck in that position from all the eye rolling I was doing! "How do I do that?" I questioned them, on what Megan as referring to.

"Flirt." They both said in unison. Good. I would have to do the only thing I sucked at terribly.

"Guys, this isn't necessary! We hate each other..." I started off but I was cut off by Sheridan.

"Blah, blah, blah. yea, I know you hate each other and you are going to file for a divorce soon, but having fun along the way isn't a crime!" She exclaimed life she had just found out the meaning of life.

''I don't know..." I hesitated. This was so unlike me. I was always the reserved girl. The girl that always thought everything through. But, yet when it came to Daren, thinking didn't matter. All we did was just _do_. No hesitation and no second thoughts.

It scared me.

''Do it!" They both screamed in unison again.

_Okay, that might be getting just a little bit creepy..._

"Fine.'' I said giving in and preparing to go along with whatever crazy idea that had planned.

_I'm so going to regret this..._

* * *

I hugged Conner and Sophie as they we were preparing to leave for the gathering they had thrown in congratulations to Ken. They both looked adorable, Sophie in a yellow hued sundress and Conner in a spiffy black dress suit.

"Promise to be good little boys and girls!" I said and held out my pinky and they both shook it vigorously, smiling so widely I thought their cheeks would burst. Suddenly I heard the clacking of heels.

I looked up Megan came out looking absolutely amazing as usual. I smiled at her. She was wearing this elegant white dress that flowed amazingly. Alex was next to her and they both looked amazing.

"Daddy!" Sophie and Conner ran up to him and hugged his legs and both happy parents let out a chuckle. Megan slid over to me and while giving me hug.

"Remember, step up your game!" She whispered into my ear and pulled away with a smile. I grimaced.

Everyone was heading out the door and I had a sudden feeling of anxiety and panic.

What if this didn't work out, what I embarrassed myself, what if, what if?! There were so many 'what if's'...

I heard the door shut as everyone exited and the entire mansion was eerily quiet without the normal chit chatter. I could have heard a pin drop a hallway down.

Too late to go back now.

* * *

I looked at the time again and sighed, realizing it had been two hours since everyone had left. They would return any moment now. I had locked myself up in my room, not trusting myself to go out. I knew that if I did I would probably pounce on him.

_Not a good idea..._

I quickly changed into my pajamas which consisted of black and flannel type Winter Sleepy Shorts and a black fitted tank top. It was the opposite of sexy and I was totally going against what Megan and Sheridan had advised me to do. There were pairs and pairs of lingerie and lacy, silky stuff but I just...

I wasn't worth it.

The mockery and rejection that was inevitable for me to receive was too risky. It would land me in deeper trouble. After that bot only would Daren hate me but he would also mock me about my stupidity and laugh at me. They were two things I would never allow him to do.

I sighed in hopelessness. I was never going to get him to notice me so why try?

I didn't even know why I wanted to try?

Probably because I had only been with three men in my whole life. Two from high school and Peter. They all felt so dull and boring, it was more like hanging out with good friends rather than your boyfriend or your fiance.

But when I was with him...he was just...there were no words for it. There was no hesitation to the lust I encompassed for him and he intoxicated my mind with thoughts of him and him only. His touch ignited a burn in me. It made my whole body throb with need. His ministrations always made me crazy for him.

I guess I hated him even more because he could get me to feel like no other man ever had.

I sighed and got out of my bed. I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing and I could feel my heart thundering in my chest, from just_ thinking_ about him!

_God, I was so screwed... _

I remember how he took care of me when I had gotten hurt and I still couldn't figure out why. He demanded I stay with him, in his room but I couldn't do it. I was adamant about staying in my own room and I guess my stubbornness finally overpowered his.

He was such an enigma.

He reminded me of the puzzles, riddles and math problems I could never solve as a kid.

It was dark and I had forgotten my flashlight. I remembered feeling like this on the night Daren and I were trapped in the party hall. I could feel the anxiety engulf me and I knew I needed to get out of here fast. I ran. The hallways were dark, and the rooms were dark.

Everything was just so _dark_.

I felt trapped and my breathing felt labored. I couldn't find a light or a door anywhere. The only sound that was heard was my feet thundering across the floor in fear. My heart hammered through my chest and I felt like I was going to throw up with all the anxiety and fear that encompassed me in that particular moment.

How could I be so stupid and forget my flashlight?!

My feet sped up and I ran faster down the endless halls and rooms drenched in the darkness. It seemed like it would never end. I could feel my throat close up at that thought. I had to find a door to my my room..._any_ room!

I quickly crashed through the first door I saw that looked like my room and shut the doors, yanking on the light switch, ready to jump into my cozy bed and forget about my emotion roller coaster. I looked up quickly and my heart stopped at what I saw.

Daren was standing there in a pair of these silk, black boxers.

My heart stopped hammered against my chest for the second time this night but now the reason was worlds apart.

Shit, he looked so fucking sexy!

I looked down at what I was wearing and could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment in my childlike clothes. Megan and Sheridan could not have been more wrong. He would never want me.

His abs and muscles seemed like they were chiseled into him. His chest was hairless and yet there was a small hairline that was sprinkled across his navel and down his...oh God...

I looked up to see him, his eyes amused and his smirk arrogant.

My eyes seemed to be in a glare every time he was around.

"I knew you couldn't stay away Princess." His voice was deep, smooth and laced with...something and it made my lady parts ache with want. But, fuck if he wasn't the most cockiest, son of a bitch I had ever laid my eyes on.

_Not to mention the most sexiest..._

"Get over yourself. I thought this was my room. I'm leaving anyways." I huffed and turned towards the door.

''This is your room now." He said.

I jerked around and gave him a steely glare. "No it's not." I said between gritted teeth.

He walked towards me in a way that made my insides tingle. But tingling insides shall be damned because he was getting on my last nerve! I tried to move back but I realized too late that my back was already pressed up against the door.

"Yeah it is." He said. He seemed to be a centimeter of a breath away from me now and I couldn't deal with him so close. God, he smelled so so good. Like mint and musk. He looked amazing and here I was in pajamas that made me look like a two year old.

_Jeez... _

I fumbled with he hem of tank top preparing to fight back when his hands made to either side of my head, placed against his door effectively caging me in. But for some really odd reason I didn't feel trapped. The sensation scared me.

It was foreign and I didn't like it.

"I can't." I found myself whispering and my resolve cracking. He was breaking through every rule I had put up against myself for a lifetime. I needed those rules so I wouldn't end up heartbroken like my mom. Every day he made my walls crack a little bit more.

"Why not?" His eyes were dark but the soft undertone to his velvety tone told me otherwise.

"Because, I hate you." I found myself saying. The words sounded hollow even to my own ears. They sounded wrong, just hearing them. Like a song that was out of tune.

_What the hell?_

"Babe, the feeling is mutual." He said with that smirk of his.

I fumed at his words. "What did I ever do to you?" I hissed at him, suddenly angered by his presence.

Then his eyes darkened uncontrollably. He stepped closer to me, every inch of his body pressed up against mine deliciously. I gulped and took in a huge breath of air.

_Did the room suddenly get hotter or was it just me? _

I felt like little sparks of lightning were striking beneath my skin. I had never felt so...alive. So exhilarated. I hated and yet loved the feeling of being this close to him. But no matter how close he got to me it never, ever seemed like enough. My lust for him was crazy.

He _made_ me crazy.

"You want to know what you did to me?" He asked with a deep rumble to his voice. It vibrated against my skin and it me crazy with desire.

Not that I already wasn't.

I gulped. No words were forming in my mind. All I could think about was him.

"You make me loose control, Shailene." He said, his words the epitome of hunger and desire. I gulped at his words, because fuck...he made me feel the same way.

_But is that why he hated me?_

"But you like me like that don't you?" He questioned, his eyes dark and his words rough. I gripped his shoulders. My knees felt weak and each breath I took seemed shaky. He leaned into the crook of my neck and chuckled, his lips brushing across my skin making me wild.

"Out of control." He whispered, his head leaning against my neck making me wetter than I ever had been before.

"No. I hate you." I whispered my lame attempt of protestation.

"And you have a stick up your ass." He chuckled, the sound going straight to my pussy.

"Hmm, why do you have stick up your ass?" He questioned. I clenched my eyes shut in response.

"Maybe, it's because you have never been _fucked_ before." He whispered into my ear kissing the lobe chastely.

Holy hell.

I took in a sharp breath, my chest heaving. I could almost feel his smirk on my skin

I needed him.

It wasn't thought or an opinion.

It was fact.

I slid one of my hands up his shoulder and into his soft hair and gripped it tight and pulled on it, leveling his face away from mine. His hands flew to my hips gripping them tightly and firmly as if he was afraid I would fly away.

I skimmed my lips across his defined jaw. His stubble tickled my lips in the most erotic way. He groaned and crushed me to him. I kissed his jaw and his cheek and as I came across the corner of his mouth I didn't hesitate.

Daren angled his face and his delicious breath fanned across me and a new wave of lust swam over me. I licked my lips and was about to lean in and mirror his movements when I heard sounds of heels and people talking.

I groaned internally.

_Every single time..._

I pushed at his chest but he didn't seem to budge. His eyes looked crazed and were in a steely glare.

I pushed harder, frantic not to let anyone see us like this.

The door opened and at the same time I kicked his shin and when his hold on me loosened I pushed him away but not before Francia saw us. Ugh, she was such a bitch. I have never been a violent person but she made me want to pound her face into the ground.

Her face was set in a permanent glare towards me.

Daren who was now rubbing his shin looked at everyone, who had intruded in on what were going to do.

_What were we going to do?_

I tried to recall everything that happened but looking back at it right now, everything just seemed like a haze of lust, skin, and touches.

It all seemed so surreal yet so...real.

_If that made any sense..._

God, life was so confusing!

"What was going on?" Francia asked, her overly tanned face into every little thing that went on in this house. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Marissa, Alex and Megan who had come back. I had insisted that Marissa should go with them.

She was like a part of the family.

I flashed them a smile and they came over to hug me, making Francia stumble. Conner and Sophie came back and squealed while latching themselves onto my are legs. I smiled. They never failed to make my day or night in this case brighter.

Ben, Leo and Betty shoved their fat asses into the room.

Their presence made me cringe.

God.

I looked over at Daren who smirked and winked at me.

I turned around sharply and gulped.

I can't believe I did that.

* * *

_Hehehehe! I know they haven't kissed yet but maybe they will in the next chapter...depending on your reviews!_

_Wink, wink!_

_So did you guys enjoy that? I know it was a little short, but the first week of school has been hectic! I promise it'll get longer! _

_**Question of the Chapter**: When would you like for Shailene and Daren to really kiss?_

**_15-20 reviews would be great!_**

_I love you guys! Did you know that?! Well, now you do!_

_Bye! Kiss, kiss!_

_I love you bitches!_


	13. The Epitome of Lust

_Read and Review please!_

_Thank you all so much for you response to the last chapter I posted! I promise you guys will enjoy this one too! I wish I could find all the guest reviewers and thank them all! The amount of gratitude and thanks I feel for you guys is no longer able to fit up here! Without you guys and your awesomeness I would just be a whacko with a laptop...which I am but somehow you guys make that seem okay!_

_I love you all!_

**_Check out my profile for more weirdness and if you would like a visual for this story! _**

_So I seriously hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you awesome peeps on the other side..._

* * *

**The only person you should try to be better than is the person you were yesterday.**

* * *

I smoothed out my MANGO Rhinestone Disney T-shirt that said _Enjoy The Little Things In Life_ I had paired with my 2nd One Women's Floral Printed Jeans. For my shoes I had chosen these adorable Tan Block Heel Chelsea Boots to go with my outfit. It was pretty casual as I didn't feel like wearing anything that bold today. I had paired my outfit with cute looking arm candy and these gorgeous and colorful rings.

After some concealer, lip balm, mascara, blush, and bronzer I felt good and presentable.

I fingered the little gauze on my hand. The cuts I had gotten from that night at the party hall, when I had been stuck with Daren had healed pretty well, and that had made me happy so I wouldn't have to be in Daren's vision all the time since he practically demanded I stay in his sight so I don't hurt myself even more.

I don't think I could have handled more of his heated gaze on me.

I would have turned into a puddle of goo. Now, how would I accomplish my life goals while in the state of goo?

My eyes came across the diamond ring Peter had given me and I sighed, while looking at the little jewel that didn't hold meaning anymore.

Peter was supposed to marry me.

Not Daren.

When had my life become so messed up? Oh yeah, when I decided to slap that arrogant son of a bi-

"Shailene! Breakfast is ready!" Megan called from downstairs. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and made my way down the stairs and into the dining hall. The stairs were polished mahogany and they were covered with deep burgundy carpets with exotic designs. Even after living here for about a month I still couldn't get over the mesmerizing beauty of this mansion.

I still couldn't get over the mesmerizing beauty of Daren.

Sophie came running up to me with a pink crayon and a piece of paper in her hand.

"Look Auntie Shai! Lookie, lookie, I made a little bunny! Isn't it cute?!" The little brunette jumped up and down, unable to contain her excitement. I smiled at her innocent and childlike nature. Sophie and Conner had just a light to them that brought a smile to everyone's faces.

I looked at Francia and her nail file, Leo and Betty making out like a couple of horny teenagers, and Ben with his idiocy.

_Well...almost everyone's..._

I crouched down so I was Sophie's height and looked at the paper she was holding and smiled at her picture.

"It's adorable. But not as adorable as you." I kissed the top of her nose and she giggled her arms wrapping around my neck, engulfing me in a sweet hug. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Francia rolling her eyes.

_Ugh... _

I felt a familiar gaze burning holes into my back and I gulped and turned noticing Daren and how intently he was looking at us. He caught my eye and one of the corners of his mouth turned upwards giving me a devilish smirk. Gawwd, he looked like sin.

I quickly turned around and felt a dampening sensation.

God, only Daren could make me aroused through one heated gaze!

I ushered Sophie to the table where everyone was sitting down. I smiled widely at Megan who quickly responded with her own bright smile. She was gorgeous, no doubt Daren's sister. I smiled at Alex who was taking a seat next to Megan.

I didn't know where to sit. There was a choice. I would have to sit between Francia and Ken, or between Leo and Betty. God, I could not, for the life of me decide which one was the lesser of two evils.

I felt warmth behind my back and an arm on my left hip. Daren was a breath away from behind me, his warm breath tickling my neck, as he breathed in and out. I latched onto Daren's arm trying to push him away but his grip was firm.

Now, Francia was staring at us with her beady eyes. I rolled my eyes in her direction. Bitch needed to learn how to take a hint.

"Let go of me." I shout whispered to him.

"Say the magic word." He teased.

"Fuck you." I hissed.

He chuckled, his laugh sending vibrations down my body. "As much as I would love that...wrong word." He said. I could almost _feel_ his smirk.

I decided to play him at his own game. Or like Sheridan and Megan put it...step up _my_ game.

I took in a deep breath. "Please Daren, please." I said in breathy moan. I heard his breathing hitch and internally pumped my fist up in victory. His grip loosened in distraction and I quickly slipped out of his hold on me.

"Daren, sit next to me." Francia said like a kindergartner. I rolled my eyes.

I had no choice.

I would just have to sit next to her, because Leo and Betty were too drastic.

As annoying as she was, I could handle Francia.

But, I wasn't sure I was okay with how Ken's beady eyes were roaming up and down my body looking at me vulgarly. I shuddered, but decided I would do it. For some reason I didn't like the idea of Daren sitting next to Francia.

I sat down on the chair and flipped my plate over. I saw Marissa come in with plates full of food and Daren sit between Leo and Betty.

"Daren was supposed to sit here." Francia whined at me.

"Too bad." I responded and she glared at me with hostility .

Whatevs.

Ken did not stoop staring at me and it was really getting o my nerves. Everyone started to eat and chatter and I tried to look oblivious to his stare by grabbing a chocolate muffin and some grapes and setting them down on my plate.

His staring did not stop.

In fact, he leaned his hand over until his pinky was brushing against my thigh.

I gulped.

I think I was going to be really,_ really_ sick.

I heard a loud throat clear and everyone stopped talking to look at Daren. He looked enraged. There was smoldering halo of fire around his Hershey brown eyes. His eyes were trained on...I followed to were Ken's pinky was.

It was now _moving_ against my thigh!

Who the fuck did he think he was trying feel me up at the dining table?!

He looked up at Ken, glaring at him dangerously.

God, it was so hot.

"I think Shailene should sit next to me." He said and started getting up of his chair.

_What? _

"Get up." He ordered and I looked at him like he had three heads. Who the hell did he think he was? Thinks that he can order me around like that? He has no whatsoever control or rule over me! It didn't make any sense!

First he hates me so he marries me...out of revenge, the he takes care of me because...and now he is telling me to sit next to him at the dining table?

What was going on?

"No." I said with as much defiance I could muster.

"Get over here." His jaw was now clenched.

_Oh, God that was sooo hot..._

"If you don't I'll..." I didn't let him finish.

"You'll what?" I fumed. His audacity fueled my anger at his unsaid threat to me.

I could feel everyone's stares watching the show with greedy eyes and turned towards Megan pleading with my eyes to do something. "Maybe we all should leave and let Shai and Daren sort things out." She said and Alex nodded in agreement giving me a small smile of reassurance. I smiled back but I wasn't even sure who I was reassuring, him...or myself.

Everyone gave loud sighs of reluctance and not so subtle glares as they moved with their plates. I heard Megan promise the kids they ere going to watch Barney upstairs and I heard their delighted squeals.

I turned back to Daren and shot him a steely glare. It was just like him to disturb the family eating breakfast at the table and compel everyone to go upstairs.

He smirked and took slow steps over to me. God, even his walk, his sexy saunter killed me. I felt the overwhelming urge to squeeze my thighs together due to my panties flooding very second. I yearned for some from of friction.

I turned around so that the table was to my back. I gulped. His hair was disheveled and his sonnet worthy lips were pouty. God, his shirt clung to him and I could make out the hard planes of his chest and abs. God I wanted to lick them!

He stopped until he was right in right in front of me, invading my personal space.

I didn't want him to back away.

Then his eyes, his gorgeous, gorgeous eyes raked down_ every single_ part of me.

I realized then, that Daren didn't need to touch me to make my body throb...all he had to do was look at me and I was a goner.

"You wanna now what I'll do?" He asked his voice raspy yet smooth and velvety. Everyone had left so I didn't know why he was still asking me this. But God...

_His voice... _

I couldn't do anything except breath raggedy breaths so taking my silence as a yes he responded.

"I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days." He whispered into my ear his lips brushing against them. I couldn't take it anymore. Him fucking me into oblivion...

I threw my head back and moaned through biting my lip. The sensation was overwhelming.

Daren chuckled. Somehow his voice had deepened and it sounded huskier. Sexier in possible yet impossible ways.

He placed his hands firmly on my hips as he leaned in to languidly lick my neck. God, his tongue...it was so perfect, but it be even more perfect it was going down on hands found their way into his soft and silky hair and I tugged on the ends. I guttural moan left his throat and I internally pumped my fists in victory.

His tongue swirled around on my neck and his soft yet firm kisses made their way up to my jaw...God just a little bit closer...

"Is everything okay...Oh god! Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Megan had come in to check on us and had stopped Daren against me. Daren groaned and I swear my pussy whimpered. I blushed due to being caught and tried to push Daren away but his grip got tighter.

Oh God, that was not helping at all!

I swear as much as I loved most if the people here...they could all teach a friggin' course in cock blocking!

"What the fuck Megan?!" Daren groaned as Megan blushed and headed out of the kitchen.

"I should...um...go now." I mumbled, looking down. The reality of the situation dawned on me. I should have never let Daren come close to me anyway. He had the power to hurt anyone and due to his egotistical and arrogant demeanor, he probably would.

He didn't move and when I turned I turned to look at him, his eyes were boring into mine with an intensity I couldn't quite decode. It made me feel vulnerable.

I couldn't look away. There was like a magnetic pull that kept me there, drawing me in to his mysterious gaze and his dark and alluring eyes. Minutes passed by. I couldn't be positively sure...maybe hours and possibly years.

There was no limit.

His eyes...dear Lord his eyes...I could stare into them forever. They were so deep, it was like he was hiding something from me. I desperately wanted to know...but stuff like that wasn't possible. It wasn't like we would fall in love and live happily ever after. This was reality.

And reality was a cruel bitch.

I had to keep reminding myself that this was the cause of the revenge he wanted to take. This wasn't real. Only then would I be able to look away.

Daren was the first one to break away though. I sighed and he let go of me running a had through his hair, looking frustrated. I couldn't stop fumbling with the hem of my shirt and I decided I should clean up the table.

My appetite was gone.

What happened back there?

* * *

I quickly finished up cleaning the table with Marissa and decided to head upstairs to my room and relax. I needed some time to think after that exhausting excuse of a morning. _UGH!_ Life was too friggin' complicated.

My emotions were too friggin' complicated.

I sighed and trudged upstairs when I heard something crash loudly against the wall. I jerked my head noticed the noise was coming from Daren's room. On impulse I quickly dashed into his room watching him through books and papers everywhere.

He looked at me and sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the mess surrounding him. The place looked like a hurricane hit it.

"Nothing, I just can't get these lines right." He huffed, pointing to the papers he was still holding.

I let out a nervous laugh and again on impulse asked, "Would you like any help?" I asked.

I know, I know...Somebody must have spiked something I ate because I would _never, ever_ have actually said that sober.

"Um, sure." he said and I walked in standing across from him, leaving a respectable amount of space, looking intently at the mess in his room. I didn't mind. It actually looked better than looking so impeccably neat. It made him seem more...human in ways.

I gave the script a once over, noticing how lines were highlighted and notes were everywhere.

"So I'm Amy, right?" I asked.

"Well, unless you wanna be Ricky..." He joked around and I couldn't help but smile widely at him and roll my eyes.

_God, I'm high on something... _

I cleared my throat and straightened my shoulders. "Ricky tell me it's not true. Tell me it's all lies. It has to be..." I said in the most dramatic voice I could muster.

"It is the truth. I'm sorry Amy...it is the truth." He said, emotion pouring out from his words.

Damn, he was good actor.

"Did you know about this when you were..." Oh, God, "When you were...fucking me?" I took in a shaky breath. I could feel my cheeks heat up and his severe gaze on me.

"How can you say that? I always made love to you Amy..." His voice was raspy and sexy, fitting his character. But, God even if it was the script...the words he said...

"What are you saying Ricky?"

I turned to look up at him, our eyes locking briefly before he looked back down at the script.

"You can feel it, when I touch you...when I'm near you..." God, he didn't know how true his words were.

"But you lied to me." I said, keeping my eyes on the script not daring to look up.

"I did it to protect you. Amy, I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you." He said. Was it my imagination or was he moving in closer?

"But..." I asked, trying to move back. He was walking closer and I was trying to ignore the way my blood was racing.

_Trying...not succeeding..._

I felt my back press up against the wall and the script fall from my hands to the ground. I felt the tension pounding in the room and the feeling of my whole body throbbing was too much.

His hands were on my waist in a second, pressing firmly. His eyes pupils were dilated and his nostrils were flared.

I forgot.

Everything.

All I could see was him. All I could smell was him. All I could feel was him. I was intoxicated my his touch, his presence, they all made me feel lightheaded and dazed.

Before, I could blink, his lips crashed down on mine.

_Holy hell... _

I realized before that we never kissed and what a waste of time that had been because...God, the man could kiss. I felt his tongue stroke my lips, coaxing me to open up and his tongue boldly exploring my mouth.

He tasted so rich, so decadent...

I would be perfectly fine if I never tasted anything ever again.

My hands found their way to his hair and they tugged. Daren groaned into my mouth, the vibrations making my pussy tingle. I felt his hard pressing into my stomach and I moaned in pleasure, tugging harder.

His teeth bit my lip gently, turning my into a frenzy of wetness.

This kiss was passionate, wild, rough, demanding...everything I never knew I wanted.

God, this kiss had no limits.

"Daren, Daren!" A loud yell came from across the hallways. It sounded like Alex's. Goddd...

I broke away from him panting, taking in greedy gasps of air.

Daren groaned.

He let go of me. "I'll be right back." He panted, leaving his room, and me. I was a flustering mess.

I glanced around, picking up the script.

My eyes scanned it and traveled down to the bottom of the paper.

My heart stopped.

**STAGE DIRECTIONS: RICKY MOVES IN TO KISS AMY. **

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

God, I was so stupid.

* * *

_What did you guys think!? _

_If you enjoyed it please review...they motivate me to write more! _

_I'm sorry if my updating schedule is too long, but I need it because school and after school programs and my social life drive me crazy!_

_**Question of the Chapter**: What would you do now if you were Shailene?_

_Please review!_

_Thanks so much for your support!_

_I love you bitches! _


	14. Misunderstandings

_Read and Review please!_

_Thank you all so much for the response I got in the previous chapter! A lot of you were excited to finally see Shailene and Daren kissing! Your heart felt and enthusiastic reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Again thank you, thank you, thank you so much!_

_**I have pictures of outfits, characters, and places in this story on my profile picture! I would love it if you checked it out and reviewed about it down in the bottom! **_

_See you awesome possum readers on the other side...I know I'm crazy... _

* * *

**You are confined only by the walls you build yourself. **

* * *

There had been many painful moments in my life.

The time when I was little and my father had told me he wanted nothing to do with me and Victoria. Then there was the time when my mother had made me stay at home and do chores instead of letting me go outside and play with my friends and said my place was to cook and clean in this house. I would never forget the time when I heard Victoria say hurtful and mean things about me to her older friends that would laugh and snicker.

Yet those heart wrenching emotions I had felt was _nothing_ compared to what I was feeling now.

This awful, gut twisting pain resided in my stomach making me want to hurl. It also made me want to scream, through things around and throw a tantrum. I wanted to cry until I was absolutely sure I had no more tears left inside of me.

I kept reading that line over and over again.

My insides ached more and more every time my eyes scanned over those eight words that made me feel like a complete and utter loser.

**STAGE**** DIRECTIONS:**_** RICKY MOVES IN TO KISS AMY. **_

I felt like such an idiot. I was always thinking how arrogant Daren was but I guess I had forgotten to look at myself first. I felt like a complete hypocrite on top of an idiot. I mean how arrogant was I to think he kissed me because he actually _wanted_ to kiss me.

I wiped away my useless tears but no matter how much I tried I couldn't wipe away the foreign ache that had made it's home inside me. It was just a stupid kiss! I don't know why I felt so hollow knowing that he didn't actually _want_ to kiss me.

I tried to stop my sniffling knowing that Daren would be back any second now. I didn't know why this feeling of pain made me feel like my heart was being ripped out. It was all caused by a man who had done everything he could to make my life a living hell.

My throat felt like sandpaper and I instantly felt fatigued from all the buildup of emotions I was having.

I heard footsteps near the door and quickly turned to face the wall afraid that Daren might see my tear stained face. I didn't need to embarrass myself further. I tried to look engrossed in the script and hoped to God that Daren would just pick his script up and we could forget anything ever happened.

I felt the footsteps getting closer and Daren's delicious scent coat me. I felt warmth behind me and suddenly his long fingers had reached out to curve around my hair. I felt his fingers brushing across my skin and I couldn't help but shiver.

He pushed my hair to the side and I felt his warm breath hitting my neck sending a whole new round of goosebumps. His hand stayed on my shoulder while I felt his other hand curve around my hip and jerk me backwards so I was against his rock hard chest and his rock hard...

_Oh God... _

I gulped and tried to even out my breathing but his fingers on my hip were drawing lazy circles making my breathing even more rapid.

Then, I suddenly felt his hand go under my shirt and skim over the bare skin of my hipbone making my breathing hitch. Then suddenly his lips were latched on the area where my neck and shoulder joined sucking on the skin until it hurt just right.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth.

He suddenly let out a noise that sounded akin to a growl and jerked me around. His pupils were pitch black and his nostrils were flared. The grip he had on my hips was like a vice and he quickly pushed me back so my back was hitting the wall hard.

His hand moved their way to grip my wrists and he had me pinned against the wall.

How was a I supposed to think clearly now? When he was this close to me? When he was_ touching_ me? God, even his burning stare was enough to make my insides twist and my blood race. I wanted to stay here, close to him...but I couldn't.

He was just playing games with me.

Making me feel like and idiot for ever believing he would actually want to kiss me.

"Is this...um...part of the stage directions?" I asked him, tearing my eyes away from his. I knew getting lost in those pools of chocolate would only break my resolve.

I didn't hear a response. I was afraid to look up into his mesmerizing brown, Hershey colored eyes...but soon curiosity got the best of me. I looked up and saw that his face was a mixture of confusion, shock, and...Oh, God...pure, unadulterated desire.

I swallowed thickly.

The force of his intense gaze was so strong...too strong. I had to look away and blink away my desire.

There was no response and there was a loud throat clearing coming from him. I looked up to see he was running hand through his hair and his jaw clenched hard.

"Um, yeah the next part was a sex scene..." He said.

I had to blink away the unshed tears. I knew this was true. How could I have possibly thought for second that he wanted me? There were so many girls out there for him to pick and choose from and how could I have even let my self think that he felt a smidgen of desire for me?

He was obviously an actor.

It wasn't hard for him to play a game like this with me.

He moved away from me, and I suddenly felt hollow. Like all the warmth had been drained out of me. It was the most foreign and uncomfortable feeling ever. I looked around awkwardly and willed the words to come out of my mouth.

"Do you need anymore help or..." He didn't let me finish.

"No. I don't, you can leave now." His tone was clipped and it made me swallow thickly in anxiety.

I gave him a slight nod and made my way out of his room. I could feel the emotions piling up on me and the unshed residing in my eyes. I felt so utterly exhausted and confused from what just happened I didn't know what to make of it.

I remembered how close to me he had felt. How is warmth engulfed me in the most delicious of ways.

I clenched my eyes shut at the thought. It somehow felt painful to be like this. To reminisce the time we were together. How his tongue moved against mine. How his skin felt so good against my skin. How I wanted more.

How I still want more.

I laid down on my bed, hiding under the warm covers hoping I could sleep these foreign emotions off and wake up still hating Daren's guts.

Yet, the last thing I thought about was him.

* * *

_Read and review please!_

_I hope you guys enjoyed my crappy excuse of a chapter! I am so incredibly sorry but exams and pre - assessments have been piling up on me. Along with homework, projects and after school programs there has been barely enough time for a social life!_

_I hope you guys can understand that I am not slacking but have been very busy and exhausted to find time ans energy to write this chapter. _

_I can only hope that the next chapter will be better!_

**_Reviews are welcome! They motivate me!_**

**_Question of The Chapter: _**_What would you do if you were in Shailene's shoes or Daren's shoes and were feeling what they are feeling? I look forward to hearing your answers!_

_Thank you so much and remember..._

_I love you bitches!_


	15. The Night Of The Globes

_Read and Review please!_

_Thank you so much! I am astounded by the response to the previous chapter! I promise you guys I am trying my best but life keeps getting in my way! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to check out my profile for jazzy stuff!_

_I love you all so much and I will see you all on the other side..._

* * *

**Not all of us can do great things. But we can do small things with great love.**

**~Mother Teresa **

* * *

I exhaled loudly, trying to sort out all my feelings and thoughts and file them away in some long lost cabinet. It had been a week since Daren had kissed me and the tension between us was building unceremoniously. It was overwhelming. The feeling of flying I got whenever I was around him.

This man...made my blood race and pulse soar like no other person ever had.

It scared me to death.

I was never that fake little girl that acted like I had no problems when I was around him. Every word we uttered, every for of aggression we took out on each other, every little thing I felt for him was real. I just wondered if he felt the same way.

He probably didn't.

There were so many women out there that would willingly fall to his feet. Like a kid in a candy shop all he had to do was pick and choose. I was like a mute vegetable around the big titted, blonde bombshells he was surrounded with.

Every time I had passed him or even looked at him, this surge of energy would pass through me. It tingled me right to the bone and made me blush until I looked like Mr. Kool - Aid. He just looked so amazing. He always looked so delicious. It was no wonder women were at his feet. With his alluring bad boy looks and sexy and confident aura all he needed to do was look at me in order to turn me into a pile of wanting mush.

What had happened? I hated his guts before...and we ended up kissing, even if it was for stage directions.

That didn't matter...the thing that bothered me the most was the fact that I wanted to do it again, and again...and again...and again...

I sighed and plopped down on my bed.

Tonight was the night of the just a few hours the award ceremony would begin. Daren was nominated...obviously...and me as his "wife" was going to attend with him and look like a complete idiot in front of him and his big and famous Hollywood friends.

I'd look like a complete idiot. I didn't even own any fancy and ruffly dresses. I might as well just go with jeans and a sweater. I buried my face in my hands at a complete loss for what to do when the door to my room was slammed open.

My heart skipped a beat and I looked up to see Sheridan and Megan with large shopping bags in their hands, their breaths ragged.

"What the hell? You guys scared me!" I said, pressing my hand to my chest, feeling the thudding of my heart against me.

"Yes, we know." Sheridan said and they both giggled. I mock glared at they laughed at ma ability to get scared easily. I had always been like that. I think it was mainly because of my phobia of the darkness, that little things like these always scared but, for whatever reason I couldn't help it. It's just like one of those things you are born with.

Whatever.

I eyed their humongous bags suspiciously. What the hell was in there?

Rocks...

"What are you guys carrying?" I asked them as they entered the room and set their bags down.

They exchanged glances before Megan started to speak. "Well, you see tonight is the Golden Globes Award Ceremony and as Daren's wife you are expected to be there. So we decided to buy you all these goodies and smexify you for tonight...since it's a pretty big night." She giggled.

I could only stare at them in shock.

What the hell were they thinking?

"Thank you guys but..." They wouldn't let me finish.

"No buts, you are going to o what we tell you to." Sheridan said and laughed the situation off.

"Guys..." I tried again and like two year they stuck their fingers in their ears and started going ''lalalalalala'' until I got tired of trying to fight and groaned. I knew they would have made me give in anyway. They squealed in happiness and dragged me off to my bathroom to take a long soothing bath.

I showered in this Victoria's Secret Love Spell body wash and relaxed in the bubbles and foam it created. For my hair I used Bumble and Bumble Curl Conscious Smoothing Shampoo and in the place of conditioner I used this amazingly awesome Macadamia Natural Oil Moisturizing Rinse.

I shaved using my Skintimate shaving gel and a nice, new razor. I ended up rubbing this raspberry scented body butter all over me and the It's A Ten hair spray thing for my hair. I looked at myself in this large bathroom mirror after wiping of most of the steam.

I still looked the same.

I would always do this after a long shower. I mean that much time showering and cleaning myself would have to do something.

But, the results were always the same.

No amount of makeup or beauty supplies would change my average and unattractive features. I sighed loudly and headed out of the bathroom with a a big, fluffy and pink robe. I just wanted to take a nap and sleep away all of my thoughts and insecurities.

I took a long hard look at Sheridan and Megan.

Sheridan had always been gorgeous. With her sleek blonde hair, blue eyes and a figure to kill for, her smile could make any guy melt. Megan...she was Daren's sister. There was no possibility of doubt that she wouldn't be beautiful. She had shiny dark hair and, the same intriguing brown eyes _almost_ equivalent to Daren's.

Almost.

I had ever met a person with any eyes as alluring and intense as Daren's. One look from him would make me melt and turn into a puddle of mushy goo.

"Ohhh...now's the time for the fun part." Sheridan said in excitement as she noticed me come out of the bathroom. I had to smile. Their personalities were contagious.

They made me sit down in this big chair in front of an even bigger vanity with products I couldn't even recognize.

_And I was a hairdresser..._

_What are they going to do to me... _

"Guys..." I gulped taking a long hard look at the products.

I didn't want to like I was trying to hard. Like a wannabe hoochie mama. I could picture myself looking like I had slabbed all this makeup on, looking like an immature, unattractive little girl. The ugliness wouldn't disappear.

It would just be hidden.

When had I turned into such a timid, insecure girl. I remember a time in my life where I was strong. But, lately my walls seemed to be cracking. Walls, I had built up for protection. I had a feeling that O knew what was responsible for this.

_Or who... _

An image of heated brown eyes flashed in my mind and I quickly blinked it away.

I hadn't spoken to my mother since the first few days after getting married to Daren. Did she care? Not one phone call. Whenever I tried to call her she said she was busy and promised to make time to talk to me later.

I didn't get it.

I could never understand Victoria's hostility towards me and I chose to ignore it. But my mother? What had I done? What if the reason she had become so cold and distant towards me was because she thought betrayed her by marrying Daren?

A shocking realization shot through me.

Would she really think that?

That even though I knew I was promised to someone else, I still _chose _to marry Daren? I didn't! Couldn't she see! I would never do that! I don't think I had ever disobeyed one order from her in my entire life. I had always lived my life according to her permission and opinion.

Why would she think I would turn back now?

Tears welled up in my eyes.

This would have never happened if I knew how keep my hands to myself and my mouth shut. Just a little bit of hostility towards Daren's arrogant ass made him want to fucking marry me and ruin my life and existence. Victoria always hated me. How would I handle my mom's hatred?

Peter probably didn't care. He would have already found some one and I'd just be a thing of the past. Daren just married me to get even. I was Hollywood's little tabloid doll and my name was always on the front cover.

I had gotten used to it by now.

Lies, insults, and schemes against me. Trying to find out if I was cheating on Daren when really it was him with a different girl every week. I didn't deserve this. I wasn't the most perfect person in this world and was from an angle. But what had I done to deserve this misery?!

My father had left when I was a baby, not giving a shit about anyone. I was my mother's little bitch cleaning up after everyone and taking all the snide insults from Victoria. Sheridan was always there. I didn't know what I would have done without her. But, now she even had her love life set with Avan Jogia. I grew up listening to everyone's opinions and comments, keeping my head down and doing as I was told to do so. Nothing more, nothing less.

Then this happened.

Getting married to Daren.

"Oh, my God! Shai are you crying?" I snapped out of my train of thought and payed attention to Sheridan's outburst.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You are crying. Why?" Megan said sounding concerned.

I didn't even realize the betrayer tears slithering down my cheeks until it was brought out to my attention.

"I probably just had some soap or body wash in my eye. Don't worry." I said brushing the topic off, even though they didn't seem to buy it. They didn't need to listen to me suffer. There was no need to annoy them with my worries.

"Are you sure?" Sheridan eyed me suspiciously. I swear, that girl could see right through me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I insisted with a roll of my eyes.

I turned and looked at my hands and toes that had been manicured to perfection. French tips covered my nails and I examined them. They looked cute and all but I didn't think nails wouldn't really change my appearance that much.

"You like?" Megan asked.

I nodded vigorously. "Very much." I smiled as wide as I could to assure them.

The next hour was a blur of pinching, waxing, and pulling. There was makeup from different brands and I was pretty sure half of them weren't even American. My hair was in a fancy up do with a few curls and and tendrils out to frame my face.

They had made me wear this fancy and sexy lingerie underneath and I reluctantly did even though there was no reason to. I was too worn out to argue in the first place.

Now, it was time for the finally. The dress and heels I would be wearing was to be shown and Sheridan and Megan had specifically told me I couldn't deny their choice. I knew it must have been something really bad if they had to tell me that.

They squealed and giggled and I narrowed my eyes at them.

_This better be good... _

They quickly reached in to one of the shopping bags and pulled out a_ piece of clothing material_! That's how bad it was! It wasn't enough to be called a dress! It was like a scrap of glittery, black material. The neck line was literally at my belly button and it was short as hell! My mouth dropped open and I couldn't believe I had agreed to this!

"No." Was the first word that came out of my mouth.

"Yes. You promised!" They said, their whimpers and bambi eyes in full force.

How was I going to wear this?!

"I'm going to look like a whore! No!" I said again and they shook their heads vigorously.

"No you won't! This dress is gorgeous! It shows off your best features and doesn't look juvenile like Francia's!" I gave them a confused expression. "Yea, Francia's dress looks so juvenile. It's shorter and worse looking. I swear she thinks we are going to prom!" They both snickered.

"Are you sure?" I asked contemplating my choices.

I didn't have many.

"Yes! We would never let you look like a slut!" Sheridan said and Megan nodded along.

I chewed on my bottom lip and finally sighed agreeing to be their little Barbie doll. I slipped it on and...Oh, My God! My boobs looked, well...fantastic! It hugged my figure without making it look like the dress was suffocating me. It reached to my mid thigh which was still short but not as bad as I thought it would be.

They pulled out the heels...and I thought I would faint.

"Don't worry we put Dr. Scholl's in here so it's not as bad! And it's Christian Louboutin! Come on!" They convinced me into slipping my feet into those death traps and I clenched my eyes shut preparing for the pain, but it was surprisingly comfortable. Nothing like flats but as far heels go it felt good.

_Jeez...they did magic..._

I slipped on the rings, earrings and Micheal Kors arm candy. After a spritz of Tease perfume by Victoria's Secret I took a long hard look at myself in the mirror.

My hair looked scruffy and sexy yet smooth and presentable making the perfect combination. My eye makeup wasn't outrageous, just a little bit of bronze shadow for color and a bold cat eye for emphasis on my deep set eye shape. Then there was the was the simple blush and bronzer and then like a shock...my red lip. It was bright and bold. It was plastered on and it emphasized my lip shape and made them look attractive. Then my dress and heels...they made my body look fantastic! From tits to ass all the way down to my long looking legs and gorgeous clutch I felt sexy.

I felt confident.

"Girl, don't get insecure...you look beautiful! Own that confidence...no one likes the reek of insecurity!" Sheridan reassured me and I could only turn around and hug them both.

"Oh, my God! Thank you guys! I feel amazing!" I said feeling truly good inside. It felt warm and fuzzy and I never wanted it to go away.

"You are!" Megan said. "No shoo you guys! I need to get ready!" Megan laughed and playfully shoved us out of my room.

I laughed with Sheridan.

It felt good to be wit my friends. I felt good and looked good, this feeling of confidence was amazing. I smiled as me and Sheridan cracked jokes and were able to talk like we did before my life became such a chaos.

* * *

Sheridan had left half an hour ago and made me promise to call her and tell her what happened. Megan was still getting ready so I was just roaming the mansion, waiting. I felt jittery and nothing like how exhausted I felt two hours ago.

I felt like I was missing something. My clutch wasn't here. It was probably with Megan. I smiled at my forgetfulness and turned around marching up the majestic looking halls until I came to a door that I was sure was my room.

It looked like it.

"Megan I think..." My voice slowly faded away as I swallowed thickly at who was in front of me.

It wasn't Megan.

_No shit Sherlock..._

You know that amount of confidence I had felt a while ago? Yeah, that had dropped at least ten times now that Daren was in front of me dressed in a Calvin Klein tuxedo. Jesus, he looked so do-able. His broad shoulders could be seen through his tuxedo and he had that fresh out of the shower look and scent to him.

God...I felt so minuscule next to him. His hair was still damp as he ran his hands through it and I couldn't help but bite my lip to keep the traitorous moan from escaping my mouth. No wonder he was such an arrogant ass.

Jesus, why did a guy as sexy as him have to be such an arrogant, cocky son of a bitch?

He smirked devilishly at me his eyes roaming me like I was something to eat and he was a starving man. His scent was strong and all I wanted to do was to be buried in it. God, I never wanted anything more than him right now.

His heated gaze seemed to melt me and I had to look away. I couldn't understand the burning intensity in his eyes. It made me want to spread my legs like fucking peanut butter.

"Princess..." He started and I jerked my head towards him noting how he was much closer now.

_When did he move?_

"Don't call me that. I am not your princess." I gritted at him immeasurably pissed off at him. This was the first thing I had said to him since our stage kiss a week ago. It had lasted probably all of two seconds...but God I knew the man could kiss.

I tried to blink away my desire and turned around to head out before I couldn't control myself. But his warm hand shot out to grab my arm and pull me back before I could snap. He quickly backed me up against his door a mischievous smirk playing on his lips and a spark of amusement in his brown eyes.

"Let go of me." I squirmed trying to pry his arms off my hips but his grip was too firm.

"First tell me...why did you come see me." He said not letting go. Jesus, his breath fanned over my face and I clenched my eyes shut to regain my composure. I couldn't think straight around him. He did that thing...that thing that made me forget.

Everything.

"I didn't, I thought his was my room and that Megan was in here." I sighed exasperated.

"Excuses, excuses." He said moving forward, so his body was a breath away from mine. I felt dizzy from his proximity.

"Let go of me." I hissed at him and he finally took that one step that molded our bodies together. His groin was pressed against mine and I bit my lip to stop my moan from coming out. But, he heard my traitorous cry of relief. It's like my body was in a long drought and he was the first drop of rain. I didn't know how much I missed his touch, the feeling of him pressed up against me...until right now.

His was right next to me...where I needed him the most.

But, it still wasn't enough.

He chuckled huskily, his voice deeper and I blushed profusely.

"Admit it Princess." He said, with one sweet roll of his hips. I clutched on to his firm and broad shoulders as another soft moan escaped my mouth the same time a hiss passed his lips. I was panting heavily.

I was so wet. Like the frickin' Niagara Falls my body was weeping tears of passion only he could stop.

He made me ruin my new underwear within hours of wearing it.

I had never reacted so strongly to a man before and the fact that he was looking for revenge made it even more surreal. Why would I want a complicated, arrogant ass like him? I should want the sweet, caring guy...like Peter.

But...nooo...my male choices just _had_ to be as complicated as my life choices.

But I couldn't deny I needed the friction. I needed to be closer to him but I couldn't think straight. Every part of him was invading my senses and making it's way into my veins. The air crackled around us, filled with desire and thick with lust and want.

"Admit that you want me to kiss you again." He said into my ear, his moist lips brushing across my skin.

"Let me go." I said, my protest weak and frail. I wanted the opposite. I wanted him to never let go of me. I wanted to be engulfed by him.

"Admit it." He said...more like growled. And guess what...his growl went straight to my clit that was already throbbing with need. Need for him. To be taken by him. I couldn't understand this attraction...this force that pulled me towards him in the most delicious of ways.

"No. I don't." I said.

_Lie..._

His face inched closer to mine his plump lips right there begging to be licked, bitten and sucked on.

"Stop being a bitch and admit it." He said his voice raw with hunger. I gulped...I would never give in. Give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was easy just like the rest of his sluts. So I decided to play him at his own game.

_All is fair in love and war...right... _

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to his ear. "It's actually the other way around. You want to kiss me again." I said and licked the shell of his ear teasingly. I pulled back and took a long look into his God like features.

His eyes looked crazed and his nostrils were flared. His sonnet worthy lips were curled up into a smirk.

"You are really bad for my ego Princess." He chuckled huskily before I felt his lips crash down hungrily on mine. I gave a cry of relief. His warm lips felt so good and silky on mine. He tasted so good. It made every other taste in my mouth seem inferior.

_This is Daren! Stop!_

I couldn't. This man made me crazy, insane with lust.

He tightened his grip on my wrists and pushed my closer to him as I entangled my fingers in his hair. He pushed his tongue inside mine and I moaned at the new found contact. I let my tongue slide over his as he pushed inside my mouth claiming every part of it. God, I could never get enough of him.

I playfully pushed his tongue as he tried to deepen the kiss. He growled and bit my lip aggressively resulting in a gasp from me and a wider entrance for his tongue in my mouth. He deepened the kiss and let his moist and talented tongue push against the wet cavity of my mouth.

_Oh, my God...he was tongue fucking me! _

I moaned louder, as his hands ran up and down my waist. My lungs tightened signaling my need for air, but I couldn't stop. I might as well just breath him for the rest of my life. I licked at the corner of his lips and he hissed.

When the need for air became to strong I broke away reluctantly. God...I panted for air. His eyes were intense on mine as he slid his hands down to my butt and hoisted me up so my legs were wrapped around his toned waist. I moaned at the feeling of him in all his hard glory pressing up against me. His body pressed me up against the door and his hands traveled up towards my breasts. Each movement of his made my heart speed up and blood race.

He roughly grabbed them through the shimmery and glittery material of my dress and I couldn't help but hiss.

"I knew these were real." He growled and bent his head so his tongue was ferociously licking at my collar bone. I couldn't even hear the sounds I was making now because my mind was hazy and intoxicated by the thoughts of him.

"Daren." I hissed at his ministrations to my body.

He moved his mouth down and towards my breasts bone and roughly pushed the low cut neck and bra cup to the side so my stiff nipples poked out. I didn't have much time to get insecure because the next thing I felt was his warm and wet mouth covering my nipples.

I think I screamed.

He sucked harder and harder and my screams got louder and louder until I was sure he was sucking the energy out of me. He bit and sucked and let go of my nipple with a pop sort of sound and blew on it. I shivered from the air that covered it now.

He then pushed the other side of the neck line and bra cup so my other nipple was out and ready to play. His breathing sounded labored and he slowly licked the rise of one breast. Then he stopped everything. His hands and his mouth stilled.

_What the fuck! Don't stop!_

Before I could protest his teeth were on my nipple with a harsh bite and that made me scream his name. God, the things he could do with that talented mouth of his. He chuckled and kissed his way down my stomach. He roughly lifted my dress up and I blushed knowing he could see my thong.

"God, you really are a tease." He said in amusement. He looked up at me his eyes sparkling and gave me a sinful smirk.

He hooked his fingers on my thong and I moaned his fingers came in contact with my folds. He then ripped my thongs away from me and I let out a hiss.

"You dick! That was my underwear." I gritted my teeth at him. Was it possible that I wanted to strangle _and_ straddle him at the same time?!

He smirked in amusement, flames dancing in his dilated eyes. "Too bad...you don't really need to wear underwear when you are with me anyway." He said and pressed his thumb down on my swollen clit. I let out cry of relief. God, he felt good...

_Everywhere... _

"Mmm...so wet." He hummed, slipping his middle finger inside me.

"Daren!" I let out a hoarse cry. His pace was teasingly slow. I needed him to go faster.

Harder.

Deeper.

And not with his fingers.

"Fuck...don't stop." I said as he slipped in a second finger stretching me out deliciously.

"I wasn't planning on Princess." He said, his eyes finding mine. He winked devilishly and sped up his pace to the point he was frantically pushing inside of me with his fingers. I groaned in pleasure and thrashed my head around.

Was it possible to die from feeling so good?!

"Oh, my God! Daren!" I screamed as I felt my insides tighten and stomach clench.

"Yea, baby...Scream my name!" He hissed as he slipped in a third finger, growling. "I can't wait until my cock is inside of instead of these fingers." He said hoarsely. I clenched my eyes shut as my orgasm rocked through me at hearing those words.

The entire world around me crashed around me as my body felt waves and waves of pleasure over come it.

I opened my eyes to see Daren suck his fingers off and a blush covered my cheeks. "Mmm...you do taste good everywhere." He chuckled. He let go of me and I quickly fixed my bra and neckline and tied to smooth down my hair so I didn't look like I had just been finger fucked by Daren Kagasoff.

_What have I just done? _

I looked around for my panties avoiding eye contact with Daren. Had that really just happened? It all seemed like a dream...a mind blowing, sky rocketing, orgasmic dream! I bent down...it must have been on the floor hear somewhere.

I felt a sharp smack on my ass and I gasped as I turned to see Daren admiring my behind biting his lip. I blushed and got up. My pussy tingled and I couldn't help but want more. How was that possible? To want...to need more after this?

Just as I was about to tell him off he spoke. "Looking for these?'' He winked sinfully, my thongs dangling from his fingers. My mouth must have hit the floor because he chuckled. I couldn't help the blush that decided to appear again.

"Give those back." I snapped at him reaching out but he quickly shoved them in his pocket. From his Calvin Klein suit. I didn't I could get any redder. "These are mine now." He said cockily. I can't believe he just did that!

You are not going to walk the red carpet with my panties in you pocket!" I said, shocked.

"I might surprise you." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes probably giving off that _whatever_ vibe. I couldn't help the giddy little bitch inside that was so frickin' ecstatic at this, though.

"I have to go." I said, the reality of this situation dawning on me.

He quickly grabbed my elbow and halted my movements. "This isn't over." He growled making my blood race.

"Yea, it is." I pushed his arm off me and gulped, rushing out before he could stop me again.

If only that was the truth.

* * *

_Repeat after me._

_It will be okay...it will be okay._

_I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! ; )_

**_Read and review please! Maybe about twenty! They motivate me to write bigger an better!_**

**_Question of the Chapter: _**_Go to my profile and check out all the outfits and let me know which one was your favorite in the review bar below!_

_Up next...Daren's Point of View! Are you guys as excited as I am!? See you in the next chapter!_

_I love you bitches! _


	16. Envy

_Read and Review please!_

_You *points at fuck awesome readers* never fail to amaze me! I cannot express how amazing your response to the last chapter was! I have two hundred plus reviews and it has only been sixteen chapters! I feel so loved! I want to go over to all of your houses and give you hugs and kisses but that would be creepy as hell so I won't!_

_But, nevertheless thank you, thank you a billion times! Without you guys I would just be a whacko with a laptop and an extremely perverted mind my mother would be ashamed of...which I am but you guys make that okay! Since I love you all so much I decided that a chapter from Daren's point of view a is must since you all seem to love him and his dirty little noggin!_

**_Go to my profile and check out fun things! I have pictures of characters, outfits and places! If you want a visual to this story that is the place for you!_**

_Enjoy! I will see you all on the other side..._

* * *

**The problem is not the problem. The problem is you attitude about the problem.**

**~ Captain Jack Sparrow**

* * *

I lightly tapped the front pocket on the left side of my Calvin Klein suit that was especially designed for me. I could feel her damp thongs still in there and an arrogant smirk made it's way across my lips. She had been so wet...so warm...God, I could still smell her on my fingers.

Every thing she did, she said, every little noise she had uttered...God, just thinking about it made my cock harden like freakin' titanium.

She smelled delicious and she tasted even better if that was possible. It was all a mixture of her...pure and unadulterated. Nothing fake or tacky. Like the flaky blinding neon pink lipstick that seemed to be so fashionable and her soft and supple skin. God, she was just so...sexy and it was astonishing to see she didn't even see it. I know that I shouldn't being doing this, comparing her to my previous fucks...but God...I hadn't even been inside her yet and my mind was consumed by her. I knew the moment she walked into my room I was goner. She looked ten million times more do-able every single time I saw her.

Was that even possible?

I didn't care.

And that scared me. I should want to care. To care that I had already let her consume my body. I was scared...I didn't want to get attached...but she was just...God, I was powerless when I was ear her. Like I was intoxicated by her. Like her blood ran in my veins.

And then there was her stubbornness. She never gave in and fuck if that wasn't the sexiest most alluring trait about her. Her eyes smoldered and burned with this halo of fire that surrounded her enticing hazel eyes.

She drove me and and my cock absolutely insane.

My need for her still wasn't satisfied and I had already proved to her that I could make her cum. Now it wasn't my ego that wanted her...it was me. I have never been this crazy for a women before. Especially her! I mean I wan't to take her down...not _take_ her! But, I swear I just needed to be inside her one time...and then I would be able to think straight. To fuck her out of my mind and go back to my normal, easy life.

Divorce her ass.

But for some reason that thought made a flash of pain shoot across my body. It was foreign and I didn't like it. But, for whatever reason...I couldn't stand the thought of watching her walk out of my life. The thought of losing her...her ability to stand up to me...the fact that she didn't take any bullshit...God...it made me want to lock her up and never let her leave.

Because, that foreign feeling was back. The painful one, the one that made me wonder would my life ever be the same without waking up every morning knowing that she would be there to tell me off when I knew I was being a jackass. Knowing that I wouldn't face her wrath. Her wrath that turned me on in the most delicious of ways.

I shook my head trying to shake these thought out. There was still time. I didn't need to worry and become a pussy.

Right now...

I allowed myself to remember how delicious she had looked when she walked into my room. With her long legs poking out of that short dress and her feet ornamented with those fuck me heels, how her fantastic tits were half way exposed through her sexy dress. How much I wanted to bite the shit out of those tempting, plump and pouty red lips of hers...

Oh, God.

I was getting hard. Painfully so.

I swear...since I had first seen her...walk into my trailer with that look of annoyance and stubbornness in those big, hazel eyes, and those long legs, topped of with those bite-able, lick-able, and suck-able tits...I had been permanently hard since then.

This isn't good. I can't just sport a boner right now! I'm about to walk down the red carpet! I had to think of something else! Yes! Francia and her wrap around tutu...good...better...I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and I a whiff of her scent made it's way past my nose and I held back a groan.

I tried to forget about my current situation and hoped that it would go away. I looked around and the amount of people there shocked. I had been a part of the Hollywood industry for as long as I can remember, yet every time I see this...the red carpet, the awards, the rumors and the sick misconceptions...it's just that...I know that I'm a lucky bastard but at the same time I'm kinda allergic to it's bullshit.

_Cough. Sneeze. Cough._

I swear I could look at a girl and rumors will be be flying around that I had fucked her. And that now she was pregnant. And that I was the baby daddy. And all this other crap bombarding me until I wanted to lock myself away from the outside world.

The only person I want to fuck right now is Shailene...

God, I wanted to fuck her. So _hard_. So _deep_. So _wet_. My cock freakin' leaked for her and her perfection. I needed her just as much as I needed my next breath. And I always had received what I wanted. So why was she so different and stubborn?

I had never paid so much attention to girl before and I couldn't figure out why I was behaving differently from her. Lost in my thoughts and questions I didn't realize the hurdle of jousnalists approaching me with that look in there eyes.

That look that told me they were determined for a cover story for tomorrow's news paper.

Then a reporter and some flashing cameras appeared in front of me, momentarily startling me.

_They didn't waste any time..._

"Daren tell us something about your upcoming movie!"

"No, tell us about relationship with Shailene!"

"Yes, please do!"

"We heard that she was showing up with your sister and her husband!"

"Is she coming with your permission or does your complicated relationship leave no choice...or is she not coming at all?"

"If she doesn't come where those that leave you?"

"Tell us!"

"Is there any particular reason she might not appear?"

"Are you and Francia having an affair? Is that why she is coming late or is she is probably not coming at all?"

I groaned internally at these stupid, stupid questions from people who just wanted to put something on their front cover. Remaining quiet was the best choice when animals like them bombarded you. I flashed them my smiles but no words and rushed my way through the crowd.

"Daren!" I saw my sister come up to me almost tripping on her dress and engulf me in one of her hugs.

"Woah, Megan!" I chuckled.

She pulled away and smiled back at me. "Shailene is here...be on your best behavior." She reprimanded me like I was a two year old. I rolled my eyes like a petulant teenager and looked behind her to see Shailene in that _dress_.

_That dress..._

God, how was I supposed to concentrate with her here?! Wearing that? I had barely kept control when she was in my room so how was I supposed to keep in control now? She was the freaking reincarnation of the forbidden fruit.

So delectable and sublime...but so not an option.

She smiled brightly at the crowds and I couldn't help but be in awe. Those rosy red lips surrounding those pearly whit teeth re-creating a perfect smile to epic proportions...God, even her smile could bring any man to their knees.

And, just as soon as the reporters had approached me, they had focused their attention on her, rushing to engulf her.

"Shailene, what are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you arrive with Daren?"

"Did you come with his permission?"

_Stupid, stupid questions._

_That I didn't want the answer to..._

This couldn't be good. I hurried over to where she was and pushed everyone out of my way. Shailene sneaked a quick look at me and hurriedly looked down as a spectacular blush coated her cheeks. I couldn't help but smirk in return. She said it was over. It was far from that.

How could it be?

"I can still smell you on my fingers." I leaned in and whispered into her ear, regardless of the flashing cameras and the buzz and hum of everyone around us. I heard her breathing hitch in response to my words and I pulled away satisfied by her reaction, getting a whiff of her perfume. God...she smelled so good. I wanted to take her right there and then. I wanted to be buried in her heath.

She glared at me and her fierceness only made my pants tighter. I loved that about her. She knew how to fight back and never took anyone's crap. That was refreshing when I was surrounded by women who would willingly agree to die for me.

_I mean how could they not, though..._

Her feisty nature never failed to turn me on. It just made me want her more. I enjoyed the games I played with her. I loved the thrill of the chase but I was pretty sure that if I didn't have her soon I would spontaneously combust.

That's really bad for my ego.

Also the fact that I had that overwhelming urge to press my lips to hers, to claim very inch of her mouth a little while ago...was also really bad for my ego.

I winked at her and she rolled her eyes but I didn't miss how her alluring blush appeared. How could I not? Her blood rushing to her face and her timid and flushed reactions in contrast to her fierce ones...God, I couldn't get over how breathtaking she was. I had my fair share of women in my life but...her...she was just something else entirely.

She wasn't after my money or my fame.

That thought alone was enough to make me feel desired by her. It was obvious she didn't want anything from me. I just wasn't sure if she wanted me. It made me question everything I had thought...the girls that had fallen at my feet and those willing to do anything for me.

She was an enigma of great proportions to big for any smart ass calculator.

And I loved and hated the fact that she didn't see me as_ that_ celebrity guy. Her honesty and dislike towards me was refreshing. She fought back. She was stubborn. I thought that I would like a girl that gave in willingly...but after meeting her...God, she made me enjoy the games.

Her feisty nature and her spirited attitude just fueled my desire for her. In fact everything she did fueled my desire for her. They made me want to fuck her until she forgets her own name. Until my name is the only one that is embedded in her vocabulary.

Okay now was _seriously_ not the time for this. I felt the tightening in my pants worsen.

"If you excuse me, I need to go. And for the record...you don't _ever_ get to touch me like that again." She gritted at me and plastered a smile before shoving me heatedly, and I had to steady myself before I fell. My gaze towards her morphed into utter ferociousness...and want.

How dare she shove me?!

She.

Shoved.

Me.

Who the hell did she think she was?!

I wanted to bend her down in front everyone, spearing her making sure she learned never to shove me...or slap me for that matter either! I was pretty sure she would get the message by the time I was done with her. I couldn't believe she just did that! But, that still didn't stop the hardening of my cock until I was sure it could take a bullet and not break.

I grabbed her elbow before she could speed away from me. She always runs. Bolts. Does something to get away from me.

"Listen here...this is far from over and get that into your pretty little head." I snarled at her and her eyes narrowed at me as her skin flushed stunningly. She quickly jerked out her arm out of my hold and quickly slipped out of my grasp.

I sighed in frustration and rubbed my palms over my face. I know I liked the fact that she wasn't easy but it also confused and infuriated me to no end. Why couldn't she just give in like everyone else?

"Daren sweety!" A sugary and choked voice called behind me and I cringed. I knew that was Lisa Terrance. I looked at her and gave her the once over raising my brows. Why didn't she just show up in a bikini? She would have been more clothed anyway.

"Lisa." I said mono toned, not even trying to act enthusiastic.

_Even I wasn't that great of an actor..._

"How have you been darling?" She questioned, rubbing my arm with her scratchy nails. I felt the bile rise in my throat and I quickly shrugged my arm off her and gave her a tight smile...more like a grimace.

Oh, well.

Same difference.

She frowned in disappointment but quickly covered it with a fake smile that made her plastic face look like she was in pain. God, every expression or emotion of hers made her look like she was in pain. How couldn't she be...she a had a stick up her ass.

"Fairly well."

_Until you came along..._

I said and turned to go back inside, not waiting for her response. People were crowding around me and I felt suffocated. The scent of thick and hazy perfume, cologne and the stench of brewing lies, rumors and gossip filled the air with a thick tension. Desperate to leave I quickly shoved my way inside only to notice that she was still by my side. God, she was annoyingly relentless. Doesn't she know how to take a hint?

"Sweety, would you like to dance?" She drawled already placing her hands on my shoulders. I grimaced and tried to move them away from me. God, this evening was turning out to be a personal hell for me. I quickly looked around seeing if I could spot Alex, Megan or even better Shailene.

Lights were flashing everywhere and people were entering quickly, making the place crowded and swarmed.

Then something caught my attention.

Underneath those flashing, bright neon lights and the assemble of people was _her_.

Shailene.

Another boy.

Laughing.

_Touching._

I took in the sight before me and my head started to hurt and my heart started to pound and hammer against my ribs almost immediately.

She had her hands on his shoulders and his little boy hands were firmly wrapped around her waist. I felt my hands clench into fists and my vision go red. He was touching her. And he was obviously eyeing her tits. He _obviously_ had a death wish.

A searing pain and a flash of white heat ripped across my chest, making my body fill with rage.

I heard her laugh above the roaring music. Like fucking bells. But, she was laughing him. God, he must be _so_ hilarious. I wanted to hit something, or _someone _in particular. I wanted to murder, maim, rip and shred. They were laughing hysterically now.

Jesus, his hands were moving across her waist, _touching_ her._ Feeling_ her.

I felt the utter furiousness lace my body and run through my veins with a roaring pound. How dare _he touch_ her? How dare _she_ _allow_ him to do so?

"Daren, sweety are you okay?" Lisa questioned. I ignored her. I couldn't fucking hear her. All that filled my senses was him...touching her with his smarmy hands, her laugh. My body started to move to it's own accord and before I knew it, I was walking towards the two lovebirds. God...he had better get his hands off her or the little fucker won't know what hit him.

"Daren!" Some Hollywood prick jumped in front of me blocking my path. I grimaced and tried to move out of the way.

I needed to get to get to her.

God...was he moving _closer_ to her...

Fucking hell...he was...

"Move." I hissed at the guy who was in my way.

_Mine._

How dare he touch her?

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

God, what the hell was wrong with me? What was I thinking? I wasn't one for jealousy but...him touching made me want to commit murder!

I needed a drink...some alcohol to make me forget this rage and consuming anger I was feeling. It hurt to stop my feet and watch them...but this wasn't what I did.

_What I felt..._

I clenched my eyes shut and looked around to find a drink.

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I apologize for no Hollywood and Princess action! I just wanted to give you guys a brief outlook on Daren's emotion and I promise the next chapter will be juicier!_

_Read and Review please!_

_**Question of the Chapter:**__ What should Daren do now that jealousy is catching up to him?_

_See you in the next chapter!_

_I love you bitches!_


End file.
